Taking Over Fairy World!
by WandaxCosmo
Summary: Cosmo and Wanda have a daughter named Raven. she's 11 years old, one day Raven and Wanda get into a fight and Raven sets off to take over Fairy World. but was it Raven that actually took it over? Cosmo and Wanda get seperated for good, and Wanda revels that she's pregnant with Cosmo's child. Can Fairy world be saved? WARNING: attempt of suicide and some swears and many cliff hanger
1. Fun and Games

Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy

"TAG! YOU'RE IT" yelled Timmy as he ran away from his godmother. He dashed and ran under his bed to hide from her. He saw her as he floated by his bed.

"Hmm... I wonder where Timmy is hiding... GOTCHA! You're it now!" Wanda grabbed Timmy and pulled out from underneath the bed.

"No fair! How did you find me? I ran so fast there's no way you could have seen my run under my bed!" Timmy laughed as his godmother was tickling him. "Let's go find Cosmo, I bet he's hiding in the castle with Philip." Wanda poofed them inside the castle as they went to go find Cosmo and Philip. They searched everywhere for them! The kitchen, their room, the living room, under the beds, in the giant ball pit where Cosmo always hides when they play hide and seek tag. But he wasn't there. He wasn't in the castle or in Timmy's bedroom. "What the heck, where's Cosmo?" he turned to ask Wanda.

"Hmm... if he's not in the castle, or in your room, then maybe Fairy World?" Wanda looked puzzled. Cosmo was never this good at hide and seek, especially when someone was coming near. All of a sudden there was a big and loud noise coming from inside the castle. "What was that?! Timmy you stay here, I'll go see what's going on." Wanda went inside the castle to see pots and pans scattered all over the floor. A big boom came from their room. Wanda went to go check it out. Nothing there but feathers from the pillows scattered everywhere. She heard the door creak. She quickly turned around to find Cosmo running towards her with a big smile on his face. He tackled Wanda on the bed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Found you," he said, as he stroked Wanda's cheek. She leaned up to kiss Cosmo, but he got up before she could. "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" he got up and started running away from her. Wanda got up and chased Cosmo. Leaped up and tackled Cosmo as he tackled her. "Ha-ha. Now I got you" she said kissing Cosmo's cheek from behind. "Let's go check up on Timmy." They poofed into Timmy's room.

"Cosmo, where were you? We looked everywhere for you!" Timmy was surprised that Cosmo was so sneaky; he usually makes a lot of noise when trying to sneak up on someone.

"I was watching TV forgetting what we were doing, after I heard a poof, indicating that you have left, I got up to get a sandwich, but ended up me knocking over all the pots and pans. I realised that I was still in my pyjamas, so I went to my room to change, unfortunately I fell over trying to get my leg through the pants, which I fell on the pill of pillows and feathers flew everywhere! So when I was done, I got up to watch TV, then I noticed Wanda, so I snuck up behind he and-"

"So you where in the castle the whole time? But we looked in every room! Even the ball pit was empty!" Timmy was really confused now.

"TIMMY!" called Timmy's parents. "Vicky's here to babysit you!"

"Oh great! Not again! That's the third time this week! I'll be right back." Timmy ran down the stairs. "What?! Don't you think I'm old enough to stay home by myself? Mom, dad, I'm eleven years old; I think I'm capable of taking care of myself! And if I need anything, I can just go to the neighbours.

"Nonsense Timmy! We don't trust you to stay home alone until you're thirteen. Besides, Vicky says she just loves coming to babysit you!"

"Well, I just wish that you guys trusted me to stay home alone." Timmy had a smile from ear to ear on his face.

"Well Timmy, I guess we can trust you this once, but remember you can always call us if you need anything, oh and just to make sure you're alright, Vicky will be coming over every now and then to check up on you to make sure you aren't burning the house down." Said Mrs. Turner.

"Don't you worry about me mom! I'll be just fine! Now you two go and have fun and don't worry about a thing!" Timmy shoved them out the door. "WOOHOO! It's time to par-ty! Oh Cosmo! Wanda!" suddenly there was a poof and two magical fairies where there. "My parents are gone! With no babysitter! Do you know what this means?"

"PARTY!" yelled Cosmo and Wanda. A poof here, a poof there. Before you knew it, there was a DJ, snacks, balloons, streamers, everything! People came in and the house was packed! Moments later Timmy checked the time, "OH NO! It's almost midnight! I should be in bed sleeping three hours ago! Wanda! I wish everyone was gone! And the place was spotless! My parents will be home any second!" Wanda poofed up, she was dancing with a drink in her had.

"You got it sport!" Wanda waved her wand and everyone and everything was gone. "Alright Timmy, time for bed."

They all went up to his room, Timmy's room, Timmy got his pyjamas on and Cosmo and Wanda poofed into theirs. They tucked Timmy into bed. "Tonight was awesome! It was so much fun! I hope you guys had fun tonight." Timmy was about to fall asleep. His eyes where shut when suddenly, he felt a hand brush his hair back, and a kiss on his forehead. He thought his parents came in to check up on him, he slowly opened his eyes to find Cosmo and Wanda floating there. He smiled at them and went to sleep. "I love you guys. I'm so lucky to have amazing friends like you," and he fell asleep.

"Good night Timmy, we love you too" and the three of them were fast asleep.


	2. Love and Betrayal

(A/N: ATTENTION! IF YOU READ THE FIRST CHAPER MUST READ THIS! FORGOT TO ADD SOMETHING TO THE FIRST CHAPTER. I forgot to mention that Cosmo and Wanda have a girl named Raven; she has short red hair and violet eyes. A bit of freckles across her face. (This is the Raven from Teen Titans. But not Goth.) Her powers are controlled by the amount of energy she puts in. She is a half a fairy due to Jorgon thinking she would be a dangerous fairy because of Cosmo. So she had powers to protect herself. Telekinesis, teleportation, and a shield from harm, fairy magic has no affect on it. Her clothes instead of blue, are white. She is usually happy and energetic. Now onto the story.)

Timmy woke up the next morning to a smell of bacon and eggs. He got up and got dressed and called for Cosmo Wanda and Raven. "Morning sport, how'd you sleep last night?" Wanda asked Timmy. Wanda was still in her pyjamas; her hair was still in curlers and had her slippers and a bath robe on. Cosmo was also still in his pyjamas but Raven was dressed and ready for another day of god parenting. Raven was still a child. In human years she was only eleven, her birthday was April 19. But she was turning 12 in human years, that very year.

"I slept alright, what day is it?" Timmy looked at his clock to check the time. It was noon. He usually got up around 9am. "And how long have you been up for?" Timmy was still half asleep.

"It's March 21st. We've been up since 10am. We were wondering when you would wake up. Since your parents are at work, they thought since they could trust you last night, they could trust you today too. Say, mom's making brunch. You want any?" Raven said. She was floating by Timmy lying on her stomach in the air.

"The 21st? Really? Huh, I thought it was the 5th. Wait. Wanda's cooking? She never cooks! Only on special occasions. Is there something going on today that I should be aware of?" Timmy was sitting on his bed looking at Wanda with a puzzled look on his face. Wanda cooked when something special was going on. What could it be?

"Can't I cook without it being a special occasion? Your parents are gone and you have to clue how to cook something without blowing up the house! So I thought I would be nice and cook you something to eat. You must be starving! Here," Wanda poofed up a plate of bacon, eggs, hash browns, and sausages. "Timmy can we ask you something?" Wanda had a concerned look on her face.

"Uh... yeah, sure, what is it?" Timmy shoved a mouthful of hash browns in his mouth.

"Well, uh, you see... I... uh-" Wanda didn't know how to say it; he looked at her husband for help. She didn't know what to say.

"We wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the new arcade that opened up today!" Cosmo was excited. He and Timmy kept talking about it all week. They were so excited.

"Yeahh! We've been waiting all week for this! You're coming too, right Raven?" Raven wasn't like her mother; she was more like her father Cosmo. She loved video games and being irresponsible and always turning to Wanda for help. But she was handy with her wand. But sadly she couldn't do big things since she was a half-a-fairy. Half-a-fairies could only grant small wishes like a pony, guitar, and clothes. They couldn't poof up a giant dragon, or any of the extreme wishes Timmy always makes. Half-a-fairies were very limited. She couldn't poof to Fairy World either. Cosmo and Wanda felt bad for her, so they try and make it seem like she wasn't a half-a. Timmy secretly had a crush on Raven. But it was against "Da Rules" to be in love with a fairy. But it didn't say anything about half a fairies. Timmy was afraid to tell her. He was worried that Cosmo and Wanda wouldn't allow that. That they would go tell Jorgon about it. So he didn't say anything and tried to hide his feelings.

"Of course I'm coming! I wouldn't miss it for the world! I want to get the high score on this zombie game! I've been practicing too!" Raven was really excited. Wanda wanted her to stay back and help clean the house. But she lost that battle and Raven went with the boys to the arcade.

"WOOHOO! I'm about to get the high score!" Raven yelled. Raven and Cosmo were disguised as humans so they can play at the arcade.

"Dude who's that chick? I can't believe there's a girl here that plays zombies. ZOMBIES!" Chester yelled, he grabbed Timmy's shirt Timmy was literally right up to Chester's face.

"Dude chill, it's cool. Any girl that likes video games and arcades is cool. Besides, she's a friend of mine." Said Timmy, pulling away from Chester's grip.

"She's your girlfriend?! You never told me you have a girlfriend!" Chester was in shock. Timmy and Chester told each other everything! They've been best friends since they were 5.

"Dude she's just a friend. She's not my girlfriend!" Timmy thought to himself; _I wish she was my girlfriend. But I don't want to risk our friendship. And I don't want Cosmo and Wanda mad at me from breaking Da Rules! _

"HIGH SCORE!" Raven yelled! Timmy ran towards Raven. "Look Timmy! I go the high score! And you guys said since I'm a girl I wouldn't get a high score! HA!" Raven started laughing. Timmy had a smile on his face. Suddenly Raven hugged Timmy.

"Riiiight, she's not your girlfriend. Hugging? She's so your girlfriend." Chester bugged Timmy about that for the rest of the week.

"I told you alright! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" soon, the whole arcade heard him. Raven had a sad look on her face. Now she was sure that Timmy didn't like her. He was just being nice to her. He didn't care about her. Or did he? No. He couldn't have. Tears weld up in her eyes. She ran out of the arcade and ran home. Once she was outside of Timmy's house, she teleported inside the fish bowl inside the castle.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Did boys make fun of you for playing a zombie game, or just being at the arcade?" Wanda rushed over to her daughter who was crying. And she comforted her.

"No, Timmy's friend Chester made fun of us, just because I hugged him. And started to say we were dating. Timmy yelled and said I wasn't his girlfriend. I was so embarrassed so I rushed home." Raven was crying even harder now.

"There there, it'll be okay. I'll have a talk with Timmy once they get back" Wanda and Raven were now sitting on the couch. Wanda was hugging her daughter. "Shhhh... it'll be alright, no need to cry. Shh..." Wanda tried to comfort her daughter.

_But he broke my heart..._ Raven thought to herself.


	3. The Last Straw

"Timmy!" Wanda said angrily. "What did you do to Raven? The poor girl came home crying and said it had something to do with you." Timmy had no clue what she was talking about.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything! She got the high score on the zombie game and then the next thing I knew she was hugging me. Chester was bugging me and said that Raven was my girlfriend, so I yelled and said that she wasn't. I don't know what her problem is." Timmy was confused. Having no clue what happened. Raven came out and into Timmy's room, her eyes were red, she was shaking like crazy. "Whoa, Raven, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay to you? You embarrassed me in front of everyone at the arcade! You shouted it! How would you like it if I did something like that in front of a big crowd of people! See how you like it!" Raven was furious. She would rather not talk to Timmy at the moment. But she had to do something to get it off her chest.

"Look, Raven, I'm sorry, I didn't realise how loud I was until I said it! I'm sorry okay! I didn't mean-" He couldn't find the right words to say.

"Save it, I don't want to hear any more excuses. If you need me I'll be in my room." Raven quickly teleported into her room. She started crying. Maybe she was better off to stay at home and help her mom clean up. Instead, she went with them and killed zombies and got her heart broken. She could sense that Timmy didn't like her the way he used to.

There was soon a poof. It was Cosmo and Wanda. "Oh sweetie, it couldn't have been that bad. Think about it! You're a fairy! You don't have to show your face there again! It's okay, there's no need to cry." Wanda soon had Raven in her arms. Wanda put Raven's head on her chest and was rocking back and forth to try and calm her down.

"I suppose your right, there really is no need to be upset." Wanda whipped the tears away from Raven's eyes. Soon she stopped crying. She was still in her mother's arms, rocking back and forth.

"Would you like anything to drink? Or eat?" Wanda said hopefully, she wanted to back something. She enjoyed doing that.

"No thanks, that's okay. I don't want anything at the moment. I just want to sleep. I'm really tired. Teleporting used up a lot of my energy" Raven actually just wanted to be alone.

"Alright sweetie, but if you need anything just let me know." Wanda smiled and left the room.

"You know, if you ask me, I think you should go and poof up an evil bad dude to teach Timmy not to mess with you!" Cosmo kissed Raven on the top of her head and left the room.

...

When Raven woke up, it was the next day. She woke up to a nice smell of pancakes. With cinnamon? She looked over at her clock. It was 10am. She got up, got dressed and made her way downstairs.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Wanda was at the stove making cinnamon pancakes. Ravens favourite!

"Morning, you're making pancakes!" Raven said with a big smile. Followed by a big yawn.

"You bet I am! Anything for my little girl!" Wanda got out a plate and put the pancakes on it. Followed by syrup. Just the way Raven likes it.

"Thanks! What's the plan for today?" Raven said cheerfully.

"Well, first of all, I would like to go to Fairy World and go to the mall to get some shopping done, and then I thought we could go spend time as a family, you know. Maybe go for lunch, or get our nails done, or we could go to the spa, I don't know. Do something together while the boys do who knows what!" Wanda was excited to spend the day with her daughter. They never spend time together anymore.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun." Raven wasn't the kind of girl who liked going to spas. She liked action, or something adventurous! Not sitting around getting your nails done. But if it made her mom happy, I guess she could give it a try.

"Great! I thought we could go shopping first. Then we can get a bite to eat at this restaurant that just opened up in Fairy World, then we can go get our hair and nails done, and after that maybe a relaxing walk in the park! We're going to have so much fun!" Wanda was about to burn the pancakes. She didn't even pay attention because she was so excited to spend the day with her daughter!

Once they were done breakfast, they poofed out of the fish bowl to tell the boys where they were going. "Hey, Cosmo and I were about to head to the new comic book store that just opened up! Then after that we're going to go see this rock band downtown. After we go to the video game store! I'm going to get the new game that came out a week ago! And then come home and play it for the rest of the week! You guys want to come?" Timmy was so excited! This was the perfect day to do all the stuff he planned to do a month ago.

"No thanks sport, Raven and I are off to the mall, then get our nails done, get a bite to eat at the new restaurant that just opened up in Fairy World, and spend the rest of the day at the new park by the beach!" Cosmo and Timmy looked at each other with a weird look on their faces.

"Gee, Wanda, that... Sure sound like fun..." Timmy said sarcastically. "Well, have fun! Cosmo and I don't want to miss out on the awesome stuff we have planned out for today! Bye!" Cosmo and Timmy rushed out the door, Raven and Wanda poofed to Fairy World shortly after they left.

"Wow, this place is huge! Say, can we go visit aunt Blonda later? I haven't seen her in so long!" Raven and Blonda we really close, unlike Wanda and Blonda. Who hate each other.

"Uhh... No. She's probably very busy with the movie she's staring in. We shouldn't bother her. She's very busy. Now should I buy this shirt with the blue and yellow, or this one with the black and navy?" Wanda tried to change the subject.

"Come on mom! Aunt Blonda can't be THAT busy! Besides she'll be so happy to see us! I'd go with the black and navy." Raven pleaded.

"No, Raven, we have a busy enough day planned, we don't have time to visit her. Really? I'm going with pink!" Wanda poofed up a pink tee-shirt with the ends laced.

"Come on! I haven't seen aunt Blonda in 300 years! And since we're in Fairy world this is the perfect time! Maybe she's not filming today! Maybe she has time and could maybe come with us to get our hair and nails done! Please mom!" Raven gave her mother that look that Wanda just can't say no to.

"Raven you know I hate it when you give me that look!" Wanda put her hands on her hips. "Uhh, fine." Raven had a gigantic smile on her face, Wanda waved her wand in the air and where soon outside of Blonda's mansion.

"Sweet!" Raven rung that doorbell.

Blonda opened the door "I thought I told you I don't- oh hello dear sweet niece of mine! Wanda..." Blonda said as she gave Wanda her death stare. "How nice of you to drop by, what brings you two here?"

"Hi aunt Blonda! We were wondering if you wanted to come and get our hair and nails done at a salon with us! And get a bite to eat at the new restaurant that just opened up!" Raven was smiling, hoping that she would say yes.

"I'd love to come! But I have so much work to do around the house it will take me for days, maybe even months!" She over-dramatically said. "But I guess I can come, I mean, I have all the time in the world to do that stuff. Come on! What are we waiting for let's go!" Blonda grabbed them and ran out the door. "I know a great salon a few blocks down!"

"I don't know... this place is really expensive... I don't know if I can afford it." Wanda said, looking at the prices. "Especially for Raven and I."

"Oh don't worry Wanda, I'll pay for Raven, after all, she is my favourite niece."

"I still don't know. That's still really expensive. I'm not sure." Wanda was worried.

"Oh for crying out loud Wanda! Are you getting your hair and nails done or not!"

Wanda looked at Raven, today she was suppose to spend the day with her daughter. How did Blonda end up tagging along with us? "I guess so."

"Great. Let's go!" Blonda said picking a chair next to the TV. "Come Raven, sit beside me. My my, you've grown so much since the last time I saw you! Now tell me, how have you been?"

"I've been good. I've been trying to talk mom into dying my hair, but she says 'No, your hair colour is unique, and if you dye it, it won't look the same once the colour fades out, and blah, blah, blah.' I want to dye my hair a deep violet, like my eyes." Raven said as she rolled her eyes.

"Now Wanda, let the child dye her hair! She's old enough to make her own decisions. If she wants to dye her hair let her. It won't hurt. Besides, if it starts to fade, re-dye it. If she doesn't like it, you can always use magic to poof it back to the colour she was born with."

"Blonda, she's my child and I will choose if she can dye her hair or not! You see, I'm not a natural blonde. And I dye my hair once a month so it will stay blonde. Just let the child dye her hair this once, then you don't have to do it again," Blonda said she whispered something to the lady who was doing Raven's hair, but Wanda couldn't hear what she said.

"Can I mom? Please?" Raven looked at her mother with that face again.

"Raven we talked about this already. And I said no. Now enough."

"Fine." Raven could sense something, but she couldn't tell what it was. But she was soon to find out.

After they got their hair and nails done. Raven was the last one to finish up. Wanda and Blonda where in the waiting room arguing about something, as usual. When Raven came out, her mother's mouth almost hit the ground. Blonda had a smile on her face.

"Raven, that hair style looks amazing on you." Blonda turned to look at her sister. "What do you think Wanda? Doesn't she look wonderful?"

"Raven! I told you, you cannot change the colour of your hair!" you could almost see the flames in Wanda's eyes.

"What are you talking about mom? I didn't change the colour of my hair!" Raven looked at her mom. Wanda could tell she was telling the truth. Wanda turned to Blonda.

"Alright Blonda, what did you do?" Raven went to go look in the mirror. She almost screamed. Her hair was that deep violet that she wanted to dye her hair!

As Wanda and Blonda where fighting. Raven ran up to Blonda and gave her a hug. "Thank you aunt Blonda! I love it!" Raven squeezed her a little.

"Oh you're welcome! I thought it was time for a change." Blonda hugged her back.

"Well, you better make it last, because tonight it's going back to the way it was before. Red. Blonda, I said she couldn't dye her hair and of course, as usual, you go and do it anyways."

"Oh lighten up Wanda! It's just a hair colour, it's not like it's a big deal."

"Please mom! Let me keep it! I've always wanted my hair like this! Red doesn't match my eyes! Oh please let me keep it!" Raven begged but she could tell it was no use; it was back to red that night.

"No, I'm changing it back tonight. Who's hungry? Now let's go get something to eat and we'll talk about this later." Wanda went up to the till to pay.

"N- No" Raven whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Wanda said to Raven.

"I said no. You're not changing it back." Raven had a bit of fear in her eyes.

"Excuse me young lady, but if I say it's going back to red than it is. Now don't argue with me!"

"No, I don't want to change it back. You can't make me!" Raven almost chocked on her words. She has never done this before, so she didn't know what to expect to happen.

Wanda turned to Blonda. "You are such a bad influence on her! Come Raven let's go get something to eat then we'll go home. We will talk about it later."

"Ugh, I just remembered I have to go do something, and get ready for my movie in an hour. I'll see you later. Bye!" Blonda poofed out of the room.

"No we won't talk about it later, because the decision has been made. I'm not changing it back. If you try and use magic, I'll use my powers to protect myself so your magic will be useless. Mom, I'm not changing it back, it's staying like this. I don't want to change it back. Please let me keep it." Raven's knees where going weak, she almost fell to the floor, but she soon gained her balance once again.

"That's it! I had enough of your attitude! We are going home now!" Wanda was really mad now. Raven knew she made a mistake.

_Maybe that's what you think. But I'm just getting started with my battle. _Raven then thought to herself...

_This_

_Means_

_WAR!_


	4. It's My Turn

_Wanda and Raven don't always get along very well. It seems like every day they are fighting. But this time it's gone too far, this is the story of how Raven took over fairy world... _

Wanda and Raven got home. Wanda was mad; Raven looked like she was going to kill someone.

"Don't you ever talk like that to me again! Especially when we are in public!" Wanda threw her hands up in the air.

"It's Aunt Blonda who told the people to do it! I had nothing to do with it!" Cosmo and Timmy walked in the room. "Mum, I'm almost 12 years old! (Human years) I think I am able to make my own decisions now! You always treat me like I'm a little girl! But I'm not that little anymore! I need my freedom. I need my space. I need you to stop telling me what I can and can't do! I'm tired of it!" Raven was now yelling. Timmy and Cosmo were sitting in reclining chairs with popcorn and a drink.

"Well, if you feel that way, maybe we would give you more freedom if we knew you deserved it. Right now I don't think you need more freedom. You don't even act your age, so how are we supposed to trust you with more freedom?" Wanda said with her hands on her hips.

"How am I supposed to act my age when you treat me like a kid? It would be much easier to act my age if you treated me like the age I am!" Raven looked like she was ready to take on a fight.

Timmy turned to Cosmo and said "This is getting good! Who do you think will win the fight?"

"Wanda. DUH! With her nagging, it'll put Raven to sleep in seconds!"

All of a sudden the boys heard Raven say something that really crossed the line. "I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY MOTHER! All the things you do and like, I can't stand them! Not to mention your constant nagging! It's driving me insane! You never felt like a mother to me! You just felt like someone who gave me a shelter and things to eat." Raven had tears coming down her eyes.

Wanda and the boys gasped. "Oh! If that's how you really feel then why don't you just leave! After all I've done for you this is how you thank me?! With that attitude I don't think you're welcomed here anymore." Wanda almost yelled at the top of her lungs. Tears soon began to fall.

"Maybe I will leave! I don't know why I didn't think of it before!" Wanda opened up the window. "You will never be my mother. I'm nothing like you. I hope I never see you again! EVER!" Raven almost chocked on her words. They just stood there, the three of them gasping at Raven. She stood there, letting the words sink in, and she flew out the window, and left. Whipping tears off her face as she flew to what looked like an Orphanage.

As Raven went in, she stopped floating; she went to the front desk. "Excuse me? Me and my parents got into a fight, they kicked me out. I have no family members anywhere near. So I came here, hoping to be taken in and loved." She almost whispered it.

"Oh, you poor thing. Of course you can stay here. I just need you to fill this out." The lady handed Raven a clipboard and a pen. "You can go sit over there and fill it out." She pointed to a chair. Raven walked over and sat down. She took a long look at it before writing anything down. What really caught her eye was "Last name" she didn't know what her last name was. "Is there a problem dear?" the lady asked.

"No, it's just, I never filled anything like out before." Raven had to make up a last name. She put down "Raven Roth" another one that caught her eye was "year of birth" she couldn't put down what year she was born in. People would think she's a freak, so she put down "1999 April 19" she would be turning twelve. She filled out the rest of the form and handed it back to the lady.

"Alright Raven, follow me, I'll introduce you to the other kids here." They walked through two doors. It was like a zoo! There were kids running around, kids playing with Lego, painting on the walls. Screaming everywhere. _I can't concentrate in this racked! I need a quiet space so I can meditate. _"Alright! Can I have everyone's attention please! We have a new member to our family! Her name is Raven. Make her feel at home!" she turned to Raven "Now, go have fun." She smiled and shoved Raven into the room and closed the doors behind her.

"Why do you have a cape? It's not Halloween." One kid said.

"Whoa! How did you get your eyes that deep violet! Are they coloured contacts?" said a girl with a smile on her face.

"Why do you have a gem in the middle of your forehead? Is it like your third eye or something?" the kid started to laugh.

Raven spun around, every kid was asking her a question. She kept spinning around trying to find a door, or someplace quiet so she can meditate, all these questions where too much. Raven fell to the floor crying. Her head felt like it was going to explode! She couldn't take it! She had to get someplace quiet before she loses control. She got up and found a door that said "Woman" _A bathroom!_ Raven got up and ran to it. When she got inside she closed the door and locked it. She sat in a corner with her legs crossed and began to meditate.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Are you done in there yet? It's been hours! And some of us really have to go. Can you hurry up?" a girl shouted. Raven hasn't realised how long she's been in here for. She opened the door and walked out. The girl who was outside of the door rushed in and locked the door.

Once Raven got out, the room fell silent. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and stared at her. As she walked over to a bed she could hear everyone whisper around her. She sat down on the bed. Tears started to fall again. She put her head in her hands and started to cry. Everyone soon went back to whatever they were doing before.

It just so happens that, that exact day that Raven went to the Orphanage, Crocker was looking for an heir. He went to the Orphanage to see what he could find. The lady guided Crocker to where the children where. Crocker looked around and saw a girl sitting on the bed. She looked sad. Crocker walked over to her. "What is your name, child?"

The girl looked up "Raven" she recognized the man. It was Timmy's crazy teacher. _What's he doing here?_ Raven thought.

"Why are you crying child?" Crocker sat beside Raven on the bed.

"Me and my parents got into a fight and they kicked me out. I have no other family, so I came here. It was the only place that I could go to." Raven looked away not wanting the crazy teacher to see her cry.

Crocker got up and walked to the lady. "I'd like to take her." Crocker pointed at Raven. "She needs a family more than ever. Parents who kick their child out, no other family! That child needs a good father! I'll take her!" Crocker practically yelled.

"Raven! Come here for a minute" Raven walked over.

"Yes?" _this could only mean one thing..._

"This man would like to adopt you. After hearing you have no other family members, and got kicked out. He thought you needed someone to care for you." Crocker attempted to give the child a smile.

Ravens eyes went wide. She has only been here for a couple of hours and has already been adopted. By a crazy fairy hunting teacher? Wait. _Crazy, FAIRY HUNTING teacher. Oh no! He might be only adopting me because his fairy detective things detect that I'm a fairy! _

"Come now Raven, I'll take you home and you can meet your new grandmother."

...

"Ah, home sweet home. Now let me show you to your new room!" Raven followed the crazy man up the stairs into a fair sized room. "This is now your room. Since we only have two bedrooms, I will be sleeping on the couch." 'Or in my secret lair.' He said to himself, under his breath. In the room there was a bed, a dresser, and a window. It didn't have much in it. Crocker didn't know he would adopt a girl. He was aiming more for a boy. But he saw that Raven really needed a good home. "Now, I'm going to tell you something I haven't told anyone else." Crocker turned on a flashlight and pointed it at his face. "I'm a fairy hunter. Teaching is my other job. Just so I can make money to afford this stuff. Now let's go to my lair." Crocker pulled a lever and they fell so fast Raven didn't even know what just happened.

"This is your lair? How can you tell if they are fairies? Besides looking at them and seeing their wings and a crown and wand?" Raven was curious to see how he created all of this.

"Easy! With this!" Crocker showed her his fairy tracking device. "It will tell me if there is a fairy nearby." Crocker said.

"Can it tell if the fairies are half-a-fairy?" she wanted to know, if it could, she would run away and never see him again. Anywhere would be better with someone that catches fairies.

"What's a half-a-fairy? And how do you know if they exist?" Now Crocker was the one who was curious.

"Well, half-a-fairies are half human half fairy. Their magic is limited. They can't poof anywhere, they can't grant extreme wishes. Only small ones like a pony, or trampoline. They are given special powers to protect themselves from evil or danger. They have telekinesis, teleportation; they have a shield so magic doesn't affect them. There is only one half-a-fairy, and that fairy is the only half-a-fairy ever created because their fairy leader thought that the child would be dangerous. So to save them, they turned that child into a half-a-fairy." After Raven was done explaining, Crocker had more questions.

"How do you know this?" Crocker was suspicious. He had every right to be.

"Uhh... Internet?" Raven hoped he would buy it.

"Uh huh..." Crocker gave her a suspicious look. "Parents can tell when their child is lying! Now tell the truth. How do you know?"

"I- I- uh... you see. I- well..." Raven couldn't say it. She didn't know how. She didn't want to be captured.

"Well, it's not like you're that fairy! Now tell me, how do you know this?"

"Because I am that half-a-fairy." Raven looked scared and worried. She didn't know what to do or what to expect.

"You're what?!" Crocker looked at her in shock.

"I'm that half-a-fairy. My parents kicked me out of the house because we got into a fight. I left everything behind. I'm lost. I'm mad, sad, and want revenge on them!" Raven almost started to cry.

"Revenge eh? I can help you with that." Crocker had an evil smile on his face.

"You mean, Yo- you're not going to capture me and take my magic and use it for evil things?" Raven looked at him in shock.

"Heavens no, why would I do that? You're now my daughter! I shall help you get your revenge on those fairies. But first! We need a plan! Something big! Something that no one human has ever tried before!" Crocker shouted.

"Well, there is something no human has ever tried before. It will be tricky but with a fairy on your side. You're invincible!" Raven said happily. She just couldn't wait to get started!

"And what is that my dear?" said Crocker with an evil smile.

"Try and take over Fairy World,"

_And I can show them all! That a half-a-fairy is just as powerful as a fairy! I'll show them! Cosmo and Wanda will be begging for my forgiveness! And I'll be ruler of Fairy World! _

_UNTIL NEXT TIME._

_**(A/N: next chapter is when it REALLY gets good. They try and take over fairy world. Please review and suggest some ideas for the next few chapters. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter comes out tomorrow. Please tell me what you think, what could improve, or just give me your opinion. Thanks!) **_


	5. Just Getting Started

(A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy with homework and getting ready for finals! I'm in grade 9 so this is my first time with finals. I'm really nervous. Anyways, here's chapter 5, now Raven and Crocker actually take over fairy world. A big big shocker comes in later too! So be prepared to read something that you thought would never happen! Enjoy!)

"AHH!" Cosmo and Wanda shouted. Soon, they were blasted up against a wall. They were trapped in a net and couldn't break free. Soon, someone jumped through the window and landed. They had their hood up and you couldn't see their face. The person looked up. The dude had violet eyes. The dude walked over and snatched Cosmo and Wanda's wands. "Hey!" they both screamed. The dude took the hood off. "Raven?!"

"Did ya miss me?" Raven had a smirk on her face. "I'll take good care of these. Don't worry. Have you met my new family?" Raven stepped aside and Crocker walked into the light so everyone could see him.

"Mr Crocker?! Okay, can someone please tell what's going on and why Mr Crocker and Raven teaming up? More importantly why is Raven not captured?" Timmy said with a puzzled look on his face.

"First of all, I do not live here anymore; they are no longer my parents." Raven pointed to Cosmo and Wanda. "I'm a half-a-fairy; he said he wouldn't capture me because my magic is limited. And second, he is my father." Raven said looking at Timmy annoyed.

"What? Father? When? How? Why?" Timmy turned to Crocker.

"I went to the Orphanage to get an heir. I was aiming for a boy. I found Raven sitting on the edge of her bed crying. So she told me what happened to her, and I adopted her." Crocker also looked annoyed. "And now I have proof that fairies really do exist!"

Raven lifted her hand over towards Cosmo and Wanda. They had a terrified look on their face. Raven used her powers and teleported them into two separate cages that were magic proof so they couldn't get out. And she turned to Timmy and took all of his magical weapons that could be used to stop them. Then she teleported to where Cosmo and Wanda were. They were in two separate rooms. Raven walked into the room where Wanda was and Crocker went into the room that Cosmo was in.

"You! What do you think you're doing! I demand to be let out!" Wanda yelled at Raven.

"Oh you poor, defenceless thing. You're not going anywhere anytime soon. I know it's not a good idea, but I'll do it anyways. I'm going to tell you our plan. I'm going to drain yours and Cosmo's magic so we have enough to poof to Fairy World and take it over. And to make you suffer, we're going to drain Cosmo's magic first and you're going to watch it. And he will watch us drain your magic." Raven had a big smile on her face.

"NO! I will not let you! You couldn't hurt your own mother!" Wanda now looked terrified. She feared her own daughter.

"Oh, I'm sorry, last time I checked, you kicked me out, and I believe I said you weren't my mother! Therefore, I am not your daughter. You should have been more careful with what you were saying to me." Raven had tears starting to fall. She quickly wiped them away. She couldn't show any sort of weakness.

"Yes, I realised that last night. I know I shouldn't have yelled at you. I should have let you dye your hair; you were old enough to make your own decisions. And I'm sorry. I was a little harsh on you. And I promise, I will give you more freedom, and let you make most of your own decisions." Wanda gave Raven a little smile.

Raven gave her a 'are you serious' look. "After what you did, you really think I'm going to forgive you?"

"Yes?" Wanda said.

"Well, guess again! Sorry doesn't fix it like it used to! You should have thought about that before you kicked me out! Now I'm getting revenge on you and all of Fairy World! And show them what it feels like to be small and defenceless like I was! If you think I'm going to forgive you, I'm not! I'm so close to reaching my goal and I'm not turning it down just because you apologized!" Raven was now yelling and almost fell to the floor crying. But she stayed strong.

Wanda sighed. It looks like she lost this battle. There's no way she can win now.

Soon, they were going to drain their magic. Cosmo was up first. Wanda had tears going down her cheek. She couldn't bear to watch her husband be hurt. Once he was in the machine Wanda yelled, Raven and Crocker just looked at Wanda and smiled like their pain was amusing. Once Wanda was done, they had just enough to poof to Fairy World.

Once they were in Fairy World, they made their way to Anti-Fairy World. They went up to Anti-Cosmo's castle. She knocked on the door.

Anti-Cosmo opened the door. "Raven! What do you want!" he looked annoyed at her.

"I'm here to make a deal with you." Raven said with a little smile on her face.

"I'm listening." He said leaning against the door.

...

Now in Pixie World.

They went to HP.

"Hello Raven. What do you want?" he said emotionlessly.

"To make a deal. One I think you will like." Raven had a really big smile on now.

"Hmm... what kind of deal?" HP was curious.

"It involves Fairy World." Raven said.

"Hmm... keep talking."

...

Back at Fairy World, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, and HP, were making a plan. Once they got it covered, they ran, Raven went to find Jorgon while HP and the Anti fairies caused bad luck and the Pixies made everything boring.

"Hello Jorgon." Raven said evilly.

"Raven? What do you want?" Jorgon didn't normally see Raven. Especially in a dark blue clothes.

" Oh, nothing just for you to sign this contracted. Sign it and I will help fix Fairy World and ban the Anti's and Pixies for good, you will never see them again." Raven had an evil smile on her face. And of course, Jorgon believed her, and signed the contract.

"Thank you, Now, hand over your wand." Raven put her hand out towards Jorgon.

"What? You didn't say anything about that!"

"Really? I thought you read the contract. It says right here" Raven pointed to a part that said so. It also said 'Raven and Crocker get to rule and take over Fairy World along with the Anti's and Pixies.' "You didn't say anything about any of this!" Jorgon was mad and yelling.

"I didn't? Oops. I must have left that out" Raven smiled.

She took Jorgon's wand. Went outside and took all the other fairies wands too. She turned to Crocker and said. "We did it. We are now in charge of Fairy World."

"Wow, that was a lot faster than I thought." Crocker blinked a few times.

"Indeed. Later on, she and the Anti's and Pixies gathered around to make the new rules and all. And announced the changes that were going to happen. So all the anti's and pixies and fairies all gathered around to their new leaders.

"Alright! There is going to be some new changes! Fairies are no long godparents to kids in need. The anti fairies get the good kids and fairies get the bad kids." Said Raven.

"What?" both anti's and fairies said in confusion.

"Okay, let me explain. Anti fairies bring bad luck, right? So the anti's get the good kids which will bring bad luck to them. The fairies bring good luck, so the bad kids will get the good luck, like get away with robbery, stealing, all that." Said Raven as she smiled from ear to ear.

"And what about us?" pixies asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot, you get to stay back and help re-decorate Fairy World. Father, you, Anti-Cosmo, and HP go and make the new rules. AKA Da Rules. Go and re-make it with new rules. I will run by it and add a few of my own. The anti fairies and pixies all started to cheer. The fairies had worried faces. This was going to start chaos. Big trouble. There's nothing they can do, they have no magic.

Later on, Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy stopped by Raven's new office to have a talk to her.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't do this! This will start World War three! Blow up the Earth possibly!" Wanda threw her arms in the air.

Raven hit a button on her phone thing so she can speak to the front desk. "Send in Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda." Raven had a big grin on her face. Anti-Cosmo and anti-Wanda soon appeared in a matter of seconds.

"You wanted something?" anti-Cosmo asked.

"Yes, would you like to meet your new god child?" anti-Cosmo looked at Raven with a confused look. "Meet Timmy, your new god kid."

"What?" they all said.

"NOOOOOOO!" Cosmo Wanda and Timmy yelled. They never thought this day would come.

"YEEEESSS!" Anti-Cosmo yelled. "After all these years I finally get want I've always wanted! A god kid, and better yet, it's Timothy!" anti-Cosmo yelled in excitement.

"Now be gone." Raven demanded looking at the anti's.

"This is getting out of hand." Wanda said to Cosmo.

"Oh, you just wait Wanda, it only gets better." Raven said giving Wanda an evil smile.

_You just wait... better say your good-byes now, before it's too late..._


	6. This is IT

(A/N: kay this may annoy you guys, but I'm going to put a song or two in here. It will go really good with what's going on. It is Stutter by Mariana's Trench. I'm sorry I haven't been updating, but I have been getting a lot of homework, and studying for Finals, which is in a couple of weeks. Wish me luck! Here's the link for the song in case you never heard it or don't know the beat: watch?v=r-p95z-2ctE&feature=share&list=PLXE-kZHe0WNZBnCDW5J6IBqzrGPF5mH3 t don't you just love all the cliff hangers that I have been leaving? ;)

"Better how? I don't see how this is suppose to get better!" Wanda was losing her patients.

"Oh, I didn't say it was better for you guys." Raven smiled evilly, "It only gets better for me, worse for you. You have a couple of options."

"Wh- what are you talking about options? What kind?" Wanda said worried.

"Number one: you leave each other. Never see each other again! Or I can send one of you to Earth and erase your memory of everything that has ever happened to you. Better make your choice sooner than later, because you only have a few minutes." Raven said grinning like mad. Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other; they had no clue what to do.

Tears were coming down both of their eyes. They couldn't believe that their own daughter was trying to make them leave each other! They were supposed to be happy, like a family, but instead, their daughter turned against them, just because Wanda didn't allow her to change the colour of her hair.

"Well, what is your decision, I don't have all day, and I still have to go check up on the anti's, pixies' and my father to see how they are coming along with the new rules." Raven said, she was hoping they would choose to leave each other, but she never thought that she would hear this when she heard them talk about what they should do.

"Cosmo, before we leave each other forever, I have something I need to tell you," Wanda almost chocked on her words as she started to cry.

"What is it Wanda?" Cosmo was holding his wife tight in his arms, hoping to never let her go. He didn't want to lose her, again.

"Cosmo, I'm going to be having a baby." Wanda whispered, but Raven could still hear her.

"Wha- you... you... mean-" Cosmo stuttered.

"Yes honey, you're going to be a father. Cosmo, I'm pregnant." Wanda put her head on his chest not wanting to leave him.

Raven had a surprised look on her face. Her heart started to race. She got a weird feeling in her stomach. _Pregnant? I'm going to have a little brother or sister? I can't separate them when she's pregnant! Or can I? _ Raven had a plan. But she would need help.

"Oh my-" Cosmo said under his breath. He turned to Raven. "Please Raven, don't separate us! We'll do anything!" Cosmo pleaded.

"No, but what I can do is give you a day to make a decision. Be here tomorrow by 10am. Or else." Raven said angrily.

"Oh thank you Raven!" Cosmo said as they poofed out of the room and into their house in Fairy World.

...

"Oh Cosmo, what are we going to do, I can't raise a baby fairy on my own." Wanda said, she was still in Cosmo's arms. She didn't want to leave his grip. She felt safe when she was with him.

"I got it! I have an idea!" Cosmo said almost jumping off the couch.

"What is it?" Wanda said with a hopeful look in her pink eyes.

"Let's go visit Timmy! Maybe the anti's will hide us!" Cosmo said looking at his wife. His green eyes looked so cheerful.

"The anti's will never help us." Wanda looked at Cosmo with no hope in her eyes.

"Maybe they won't but I know Timmy will! He can wish that he can help us!" Cosmo had a big smile.

...

Timmy was lying on his bed trying to hold back tears. Love of his life turned evil. Anti-Cosmo and anti-Wanda and anti-Raven are now his fairies.

"What is the matter with you? I've seen you with Cosmo and Wanda and your always happy and always granting wishing! We are the same as them but the opposite! There's nothing wrong with us." Anti-Cosmo said getting a little annoyed that Timmy hasn't made a wish yet.

"But you aren't the same. You'll never make me as happy as Cosmo and Wanda did. Hmm... Maybe..." all of a sudden there was a poof and two fairies were in front of Timmy. "Cosmo? Wanda?" Timmy was confused.

"Timmy!" Cosmo and Wanda screamed as they rushed to hug Timmy.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you weren't allowed to see me anymore?"

"We came to ask you for help. We need you to hide us from Raven. She's trying to separate us! And the worst part is, Wanda's pregnant! PREGNANT! She can't raise a fairy baby on her own!" Cosmo was up close to Timmy.

"And why would we help you? Do you know what Raven would do to us if helped you? DO YOU? Wait. Did you just say Wanda is pregnant?" Anti-Cosmo said. As he looked at Wanda then to his wife. "Bloody hell. That means you are pregnant too!" anti Cosmo turned to anti Wanda.

"Please! We're begging you!" Wanda pleaded.

"No, we are not going to help you. You got yourself into this mess. And I am not dealing with Raven. She is too powerful. And I don't want to get on her bad side, so take a hike!" anti-Cosmo hissed at them.

"Oh please daddy! Can we please help them! Besides, you shouldn't be scared of her; she's just a half-a-fairy. You're stronger than she is. Come on daddy, please!" anti Raven begged.

Anti-Cosmo was a big abusive, he didn't know how else to train her daughter to be evil. He thought it was the only way.

"No," anti Cosmo slapped Raven across the face, "How dare you be nice to the fairies! You are supposed to be evil! Not helping fairies! They're the enemy. Not our friends!" anti Cosmo shouted. Tears came down anti Raven's cheeks. Everyone couldn't believe what they just saw.

Anti Wanda, and Wanda rushed over to anti Raven. "Oh sweetie, are you okay?" Wanda said helping anti Raven up. Wanda turned to anti Cosmo. "What is wrong with you? Hitting your own daughter!" anti Raven ran into Wanda's arms. Wanda held her tightly.

"How else am I supposed to train her to be evil? Nothing else worked. Punishment is the only thing left. If that doesn't work than it's hopeless. No daughter of mine will be helping fairies! She will be evil and one day become ruler of the world!" anti Cosmo yelled to the sky.

Anti Raven still in Wanda's arms. "I can't believe you treat your daughter like this!" Wanda shouted at anti Cosmo.

"She is a great disappointment to me. If you seem to care for her so much then why don't you just take her and raise her yourself!" anti Cosmo was mad at Wanda. Really mad. Telling him how to raise his daughter.

Wanda gave anti Cosmo the death stare, Wanda then turned to anti Raven. "Are you alright sweetie?" Wanda pulled anti Raven away from her so she can take a look at her.

"I'm alright, I guess." Anti Raven put her hand up to her cheek. Wanda wiped away anti Raven's tears.

"It'll be alright sweetie; he won't hurt you as long as I'm around. Now can you please hide us from Raven now, we need to hide." Wanda said looking at Timmy, then turned back to anti Raven. Anti Raven nodded.

Timmy looked up at the anti fairies. "I wish we could help Cosmo and Wanda!" Timmy was hopping up and down on his bed. "Oh, and congrats Wanda!"

Wanda gave Timmy a slight smile.

"Follow me into the castle." Anti Raven said as she grabbed Wanda's hand. They raised their wands and poofed into the castle.

"I wish there was a butterfly net around the fish bowl and only I can take it off. And no one can poof in or out of the fish bowl. And I wish you and anti Wanda would protect them when Raven comes!" Timmy smiled and looked up at anti Cosmo.

Anti Cosmo sighed and lifted his wand. "If I must."

"What do you hope you'll have a boy or a girl?" anti Raven asked as she sat between Cosmo and Wanda on the couch.

"Boy," Wanda said, "Girl" Cosmo said. At the same time.

Anti Raven looked at them. "Well, which one?" "Girl," Wanda said, "Boy," Cosmo said. Once again, at the same time. The three of them laughed. There was a poof in the castle. On the dark side of them room, all you could see was glowing violet eyes.

"You! What do you want!" anti Raven yelled. "What do you want with them?" anti Raven said, she was a bit scared. The two have never met before.

"Don't you worry, I won't hurt them. I just need to talk to them." Raven said, still in the dark. All you could see were her glowing violet eyes.

"I don't trust you," anti Raven didn't move. She didn't want them to get hurt. She didn't know if she could trust Raven or not.

"Get out of the way, and no one will get hurt." Raven said as she narrowed her eyes at anti Raven.

"Sweetie, we'll be fine." Wanda said with a slight smile.

"Okay," anti Raven gave them a hug and ran off.

Raven stepped out of the dark and into the light. Man, has she changed a lot! Re-dyed her hair. It was now a blue-ish black. She wore a black dress that went down to her knees. Her right arm had a sleeve going all the way down to her wrist, and the sleeve went like '' that. And her left arm had no sleeve. But many bracelets. She wore black heels a bit like boots. They didn't go any higher than her ankles. She hand long earrings that rested on her shoulders. She had some rings on and a silver cross that went down to her stomach. She had heavy eye liner on her eyes and black lipstick on, long eye lashes.

"Like the new look? I say it fits me much better than the violet hair and the white cape. As punishment for trying to escape, you don't have any choices anymore. I shall shoot you with an anti-love arrow, I shall put a spell and curse on you so if you think, see, or talk to each other, and something bad is bound to happen. And I will hypnotise you. Cosmo you will be alone and living with your mother, Wanda, you're married to Juandissimo." Raven gave them a very serious look.

"No! Please!" Cosmo and Wanda pleaded.

"I'm sorry, this is your own fault, if you hadn't come here, this wouldn't happen," Raven teleported them into her office.

Cosmo and Wanda looked very sad.

_This may hurt me, more than it hurts you, luckily, and I'm the only one who can undo the curse and spells. And the hypnotising. Nothing can break it, but me. I'm sorry, but. It's for your own good. _Raven thought to herself.

She hit the button on her telephone thing so she could talk to the front desk. Cosmo and Wanda were sitting practically on each other's lap. "S-s-send in Th-the anti-love arrows, Th-the curse and sp-spell books. And-and- the hypnotising watch." Raven stuttered.

"Are you stuttering?" Wanda asked Raven surprised. She has never ever ever heard Raven stutter. EVER.

"Did I?" Raven got a big smile on her face. From ear to ear. "Did I stutter?" Raven had a wicked idea. _I've been working on this song for three months. Now it's time._ Music started to play. Cosmo and Wanda looked scared.

"I know, I never make this easy. It easier to disappear, you say give me some think that I can go on. Together, yeah, anywhere but here. Sing it back. 'Oh' and I'm begging you, bring me back to life, I just can't stay with you alone tonight. It's too late to go, already taken me forever just to try to know. One for the money, two for the show, three to get ready, and four to go. For the life of me. Don't know why it took me so long to see just stutter stutter stutter, d-d-d-d-d-d-did I? Stutter stutter stutter. D-d-d-d-d-d-did I? Stutter stutter stutter. D-d-d-d-d-d-did I? Stutter stutter stutter. D-d-d-d-d-d-did I? Sun shine, blinds ya if you stare but, now I see it, crystal clear. So here I am, so you can take or leave me, but I won't ever be anywhere but here, sing it back. 'oh' sing it back to me, yeah. And I'm begging you, bring me back to life, I just can't stay with you alone tonight. It's too late to go already taken me forever just to try you know, one for the money, two for the show, three to get ready, and four to go. For the life for me I don't know why it took me so long to see just. Stutter stutter stutter. D-d-d-d-d-d-did I? Stutter stutter stutter. D-d-d-d-d-d-did I? Stutter stutter stutter. D-d-d-d-d-d-did I? Stutter stutter stutter. D-d-d-d-d-d-did I? Stutter, did I? Yeahh, 'climbs up stairs while singing this. Stopping every few seconds and continuing to climb again.' Yeahh, d-d-d-d-d-d-did I? D-d-d-d-d-d-did I? D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-did I? 'floats up in the air twirling' Have you been saying? Heeeeeyyyyyyy 'drops to the floor and starts dancing again' bring me back to life, I just can't stay with you alone tonight, it's too late to go, already taken me forever just to try you know, one for the money, two for the show, three to get ready, and four to go, for the life of me, I don't know why it took my so long to see just, Stutter stutter stutter. D-d-d-d-d-d-did I? Stutter stutter stutter. D-d-d-d-d-d-did I? Stutter stutter stutter. D-d-d-d-d-d-did I? Stutter stutter stutter. D-d-d-d-d-d-did I?"

"Uh... yes?" Cosmo said.

The things came in. "Sorry guys, it's time to say good-bye. Forever. I'll let you have a couple minutes to say good-bye." Raven held back tears. There's no turning back now.

"Good bye Wanda. Take good care of our child. I'll miss you. Keep in mind, even though you don't know who I am, just remember, I will always love you no matter what happens. Nothing in this world can keep us apart for very long." Cosmo started crying at that last part.

"Good bye Cosmo. I will never love someone as much as I love you. I'll never forget you." Wanda broke down and fell to the ground crying. Cosmo went down on his knees and took his wife into his arms.

"Your time is up. It was nice knowing you guys." Raven said. Watching them even brought a few tears to Raven's eyes. But that didn't stop her.

_Until Next Time..._

(A/N: Please review! Let me know if that brought tears to your eyes. I know it says tragedy, I'm getting there. It won't be until chapter 13 or so. Not till later on. You'll be surprised on what happens next. Remember to Review! I want to know if you guys like it or not! I've been getting great reviews! But I need more than one person to review! Have a great weekend! 'this story WILL have over 50 chapters. Well, that's my goal.)


	7. The Truth behind it all

(A/N: this may be my last few chapters. I think I'll put the tragedy in the next story. I'll finish up this one and move on, or I could just write one long story with everything in it. REVIEW I want to know what you guys think I should do. Please REVIEW I only have one person reviewing after every chapter. I want to know what you guys think of the story! Lots of Anti-Cosmo in this one! I am a huge Anti-Cosmo fan. Is it strange, awkward, or weird, that I find him very attractive? It so the fangs and monocle. Anyways, back to the story. THE TRUTH MWHAHAHA)

The girl is lying in her bed, crying herself to sleep. The door creeks open. She looks up to see what it is. Only to find Anti-Cosmo coming in the room. She looks up at him with a terrified look on her face and fear in her eyes.

Anti-Cosmo walks up to her, she sits up and crawls back on her bed until she's up against the wall with nowhere else to go. "Stay back! Please don't hurt me!" she screamed, terrified. She had tears coming down she cheeks. She knew he probably came here to hurt her because she made another mistake.

"Don't be so foolish child; I'm not here to hurt you. After what Wanda said to me, I figured she's right. I shouldn't be hurting you because of the way you act. It's not your fault you're good and not evil. Beside I just came here to tell you the news." He poofed up an adopting certificate that shows that you have adopted a child. "You are now officially my daughter." He said with an evil grin on his face.

"But I want to go home! I don't want to live here." She said. Not looking over at him.

"Well you can't. " Anti-Cosmo said.

"Why can't I? Besides the fact that you adopted me." She said looking out the window.

"Uhh... because, they said with the new baby on the way they don't have any room for you. And uhh... since they didn't want to throw you out on the street they gave you to me instead." Anti-Cosmo said. The girl just cried harder than ever. He felt bad. He flew over and sat beside her on the bed. He put his arm around her to comfort her. "There, there. It'll be alright. You'll like it here in Anti-Fairy World. It will be much better than Fairy World. I promise." Anti-Cosmo tried to comfort his new daughter.

She quickly looked up at him, and then wrapped her arms around him. Anti-Cosmo gently squeezed her. He put one hand on her head and gently rocked back and forth. The girl was still crying. "It's okay, you don't need them. I'll make you feel like they were never your parents to begin with. I'll raise you as if you were my own child. Together, we will take over Fairy World." Anti- Cosmo whispered into her ear.

"But I thought you already partly ruled it." The girl said still crying but not as hard.

"You're right my dear. We do. Well then, we will take over the universe!" he said. Still holding the girl in his arms rocking back and forth. Soon enough the girl stopped crying.

"My girl, I will love you more than those morons could ever. I will teach you to be evil. I will teach you to hate fairies. And if you succeed, you will no longer be a half-a-fairy. My dear, you will become an anti-fairy. Would you like that?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yes, I would love that. Father." The girl said looking up at him. "When do we start training?"

"Bright and early, now get some sleep. You will be needing all your energy." Anti-Cosmo tucked in the girl and kissed her forehead.

"Good night father." The girl said yawning. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"Good night. Raven." He walked out the door, and closed it behind him. He walked away with a smile on his face and an evil plot in his mind.

(A/N: it's a short chapter I know. But I thought it would be a good mysterious one. Next one will be longer I promise. REVIEW! From now on, I will only update if I get 3 reviews per chapter see how much you guys want to read the next chapter anti-fairies aren't the only ones who can do evil and bad luck


	8. I love you

(A/N: hi it's me again! Sorry I haven't updated after the 3 reviews like I said I would! I got a lot more than I expected! I'm currently grounded for a month so I won't be updating that much. I'm terribly sorry. This is one of my favourite chapters. I've been planning this out for a long time now. It will be my longest one. Enjoy. Lots of Raven and Timmy in this one. And Wanda, Cosmo, and the truth about why Raven is truly a half-a-fairy. I'm getting so excited! Can't wait to see what you think of this chapter! Notice how in the last chapter how Raven is supposed to be the one taking over Fairy World. Would anyone like to guess what happened? Now to the story!)

_BACK IN FAIRY WORLD_

(A/N: Cosmo and Wanda are already hypnotized into not loving each other, and shot with the Anti-love arrows. And the only two people able to break the curse and able to get them back together is Anti-Raven and Raven. But it will take all their energy.)

_This is after they have been hypnotized and all..._

"Alright, Wanda and Juandissimo, you two get the only two good and nice god kids left. We didn't have any more Anti-fairies for them, so you two will be their godparents. They are twins. Their names are Sam and Sarah. Sam is the goth one and Sarah is the girly one. You start next week. And Cosmo, your new god kid is Francis. You also start next week. Good luck." And with that, Cosmo, Wanda, and Juandissimo left. Cosmo went back to his mothers. Wanda and Juandissimo went to their new house is Fairy World.

...

Anti-Fairy World

...

It was 8 in the morning. Bright and early. She got up and got dressed then made her way down stairs. She felt like causing bad luck, especially to those who have hurt her.

"Good morning Raven! I was just about to go and get you." Anti-Cosmo said as he lowered the paper and took a sip of his tea. Timmy just walked in the room. "Ah, Timmy, would you like to join Raven and I in causing bad luck this morning? Anti-Wanda isn't feeling very well this morning, so I thought it would be a good idea if you joined us." Anti-Cosmo floated over to Timmy.

"Uh, sure, I guess..." Timmy walked over to the table and sat down next to Raven and ate his cereal. "When are we leaving?" Timmy looked up at Anti-Cosmo.

"After breakfast. So eat quickly." Anti-Cosmo sat back down.

...

At the Park (Week later)

...

"I- I sense someone near... someone I know." Raven said, staring blankly.

"Who is it my dear?" Anti-Cosmo said.

"Wanda." She said under her breath.

"Oh perfect! Let's give her some bad luck! How close is she?" Anti Cosmo said, with a smile from ear to ear.

"Close. Very close." She turned around and spotted a pink haired fairy with a big muscular fairy holding her hand with two small children standing by them. They couldn't be much older than 11. "There they are." Raven pointed in their direction. They started to float away with the god kids following. Raven floated toward them. Keeping quiet, she waved her wand in the air.

"Ow!" screamed Wanda in pain. She put her hand on her back.

"My love! What happened?" Juandissimo yelled flying over to her with a worried look on his face.

"I don't know." Juandissimo took her and laid her down on a bench.

"I'll tell you what happened. Sarah here stepped on a crack. You know the rules, step on a crack, break your god mother's back." A voice from behind them said.

"Oh my gosh! Wanda I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I should have watched where I was going!" Sarah cried. Tears where falling. She felt terrible she just got her fairies and already one of them god hurt because of her.

"Its okay sweetie, you didn't mean to. It was an accident. I'll be fine." Wanda put a hand up on Sarah's cheek, hoping it would comfort her.

"Who are you anyways?" Sam said.

The voice stepped into the light. She had a hood up, violet eyes and wearing a dark blue cape.

Wanda and Juandissimo gasped. "Raven?" they said in unison.

"Who's Raven? An enemy? A friend? Someone care to explain to me what's going on?" Sam said in frustration.

"She's a half-a-fairy. The only half-a-fairy. And my daughter." Tears where starting to come down Wanda's cheek.

"You already have a daughter? I thought you didn't have any kids." Sarah said looking at Wanda, then Raven, then back at Wanda. "She looks nothing like you. Why is she a half-a-fairy? And why isn't she living with you and with them?"

"Enough questions! She isn't living with us because she ran away. She's a half-a-fairy because Jorgon thought she would be a dangerous child so he limited her magic." Wanda looked away from everyone.

"I did not run away! You liar! You kicked me out!" Raven shouted.

"Wanda! You kicked your own daughter out? Why would you do that?" Sam and Sarah yelled.

"Yes, Wanda. Why DID you kick her out? Now, tell everyone the truth. I'm sure we all want to hear the story." Anti-Cosmo said, with an evil grin on his face.

"I didn't kick you out! You left on your own! And then you went and took over Fairy World to get your revenge on everyone for treating you like dirt!" Wanda got up and turned and looked directly at Raven.

"I did not! You simply said, if you're going to act like that than maybe you should just leave! You said I wasn't welcomed there anymore!"

Wanda looked at the ground and said nothing. She looked up, and looked at Sam, Sarah, and Juandissimo. They all had the same expression on. All shocked and confused. She turned away. She fell to the ground and started to cry. Juandissimo walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Raven lifted her arms up, Juandissimo, Sam, and Sarah all looked at her terrified. They all thought the same thing; _she's going to hurt us! _Raven looked at them, and in seconds, there was a black dome around them, then they were gone.

They were back in the castle in Anti-Fairy world. Raven looked at them. They both looked like they were going to cry. Timmy was about to say something. Raven quickly turned around and headed for her room. She closed the door, walked over to a corned and fell to her knees and started to cry. She soon fell asleep. She woke up to the sound of someone talking. There was a knock on her door. She got up and opened the door. It was Timmy.

"Dinner's uh, ready," Timmy looked at her, she didn't look like she wanted to be around people. She nodded and closed the door.

"Is she coming?" Anti-Cosmo stood up when Timmy came down stairs.

"I don't know, she nodded then closed her door. I don't think she wants to be around anyone right now. She just wants to be alone. I can tell by looking in her eyes." Timmy's voice trailed off. He still couldn't believe what happened today.

"I can't blame her. If I was her I wouldn't want to be around anyone either." Timmy sat down at the table. They heard footsteps; they all looked at the stairs.

Raven looked at them then looked at the floor and made her way to the table and sat down beside Timmy, no one said a word. Raven looked up at Timmy, she looked into his eyes. Then she looked at the other two. "It looks good." She looked at Anti-Wanda and gave her a little smile. Raven reached over to the food and started to get her dinner. Soon everyone did the same.

No one said a word, they all ate in silence. Once everyone was done, she looked into Timmy's eyes again. Then she got up and went to her room again.

She sat at the end of bed, staring at the door, wondering if anyone would come to talk to her. She crossed her legs and started to meditate. Her radio was on, the volume was low. She soon found herself standing everywhere she turned, there was black. It was never ending. There was a voice.

"Hello Raven. I have been watching you for some time now. You are very gifted." The voice said.

"Who are you? And how do you know me? And why have you been watching me? For crying out loud, Show yourself!" she shouted. Spinning around hoping she could see the man.

There were four eyes that were red. Only four eyes. "My girl, so many questions and so little time to answer. I know you want to know the real reason why you're a half-a-fairy. That green haired idiot is not your father. I am. You see, when your mother was younger, I was disguised as a human. Your mother didn't know what I really was. You see, I risked my life to be with her, because it was against the rules, not just the fairies, but mine also, to be with a fairy, I had to disguise myself. I had to leave shortly after she became pregnant with you, it was very risky if I stayed, and it would have meant death for both of us. So I left one day and never returned. It was for the best. It almost killed me to leave. You are my daughter Raven." The voice said.

Fear, confusion, was all that meant through her mind. "Wha-What are you saying?" she didn't want to know the answer.

"Raven, your half demon, half fairy. I need you to help me escape this horrid place. I can take better care of you than those Anti-fairies and your mother could."

"How come I never knew this? How come I just found out now? Why did I know this before?" Raven fell to her knees.

"We were trying to protect you. You have to understand that. If you knew when you were younger, you could have been extremely dangerous. You must understand that." The voice said.

"I do, I do understand. How do I help you?" Raven looked up.

"I need you to be my portal so I can get out of here. I will visit you every day, every time you meditate. By the time you are 16, I can come. You can release me. But you must know the spell that will get me out, on your 16th birthday, you will be the portal. I will be released, every day you will get one of these." A red birth mark was burned into Raven's skin. It was some sort of symbol.

"Ahh!" screamed Raven. She fell on the floor; she was back in her room. She was breathing heavily, she looked at her wrist, and there was a red symbol, she started to cry.

Anti-Cosmo burst through the door and ran straight towards Raven, Timmy and Anti-Wanda followed him. "What the bloody hell happened?"

"It- nothing, I'm all right."

"Lies. What happened? We heard you scream and you're crying. Raven, tell us what happened?" Anti-Cosmo said impatiently.

She couldn't tell them. "Nothing! It was nothing! Nothing I want to talk about." Raven wrapped her arms around herself, stood up and walked out her bedroom door.

Anti-Cosmo ran after her until Anti-Wanda grabbed his shoulder. "Just leave her; she's going through a rough time."

"Fine. But I will get her to tell us sooner or later!" he walked out of the room and down the stairs. Raven was sitting on the couch, her arms where still wrapped around her. Timmy went down stairs too and sat down next to Raven.

"Hey, you sure you okay? You know you can tell me anything." Timmy looked into her eyes and smiled a little.

Raven looked away. _I wish I could. But you wouldn't understand. _"I'm sure. Just still mad about this morning." She looked back at Timmy, she got up and walked back to her room and closed her room. Timmy went to his room too.

Raven sat on her bed staring at the wall. She heard arguing coming from Timmy's room. His room was to the right of hers. She got up and walked over to his door. She knocked on it and walked it. He obviously didn't hear the knock. He didn't notice she came in either. He was talking on his cell phone. Arguing with someone, but whom?

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset. She's going off about something that you said._

"I told you already! I didn't-" he was cut off by the other person. "No I- ugh!" Timmy was getting frustrated. "No! I didn't say that! I didn't do that! Look, you really think after all the things I've done for you; I'd really go and do that to you?" he was now shouting. He looked up and saw Raven standing there. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you. A lot is going on in my family right now, I have to go, and I'll call you later. Good bye," the other person said something to him. "I love you too. Good night." _Does Timmy have a girlfriend?! _That thought crushed her. Timmy hung up the phone and put it on the night stand and sat up. "You heard some of that didn't you?" he looked up at her.

Raven nodded. "Who where you talking to, Timmy?"

"Uh... a friend." Raven raised her eye brow.

"Timmy, you're a terrible liar. Who was that you were talking to?"

"You didn't tell me what you were screaming and crying about earlier, so why should I tell you who I was talking to?" Timmy crossed his arms.

"This is different. You wouldn't understand. If I told you, it would be like I was talking to you in another language, you wouldn't understand." Raven looked down.

Timmy sighed. "You're right. I was talking to my girlfriend, Trixie. I finally got her to say yes. How you ask? I've got no clue! Happy? Now you know who I was talking to"

"How long have you been dating her for?"

"Uh... a couple months now." Timmy looked up trying to remember. "Two months for sure. Going on three in a couple weeks."

"You don't seem very happy in your relationship with her, why don't you break up?" Raven looked up at Timmy.

"Are you kidding me? I can't break up with her! She would literally try and rip my head off! Besides, I don't want to. Sure she treats me like crap, and doesn't want to be seen in public with me, but hey, I got her to go out with me! That's all I care about! And if I broke up with her, I'd be a dead man." Timmy looked up, meet her gaze.

"But, if you broke up with her, she wouldn't be able to find you here."

"True, but there's always school. I'd be a fool if I broke up with her! This is the best thing that's ever happened to me!" Timmy smiled.

"I will never understand what you see in her, I think you just like her because of her money."

"No! I mean, look at her! She's an angel!" Timmy held a picture of her up so Raven could see.

"Mhm... that's it? That's all you like about her? There's more to a girl than just her looks." Timmy's phone vibrated.

"Sorry, that would be Trixie." He picked up the phone and texted her back.

Raven looked at him and walked out of the room. She changed into her pyjamas and crawled under the covers in her bed and went to sleep.

When she woke up, she looked over at her clock. It said 10:00am. She got up and changed into her white clothes and white cape. She went down stairs and went to the table. Timmy was already at the table eating his breakfast. Anti-Cosmo was reading the paper and drinking his tea as usual. Anti-Wanda was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie. Would you like some pancakes?" she said with a small smile.

"No thanks, I think I'll just have some cereal." Raven walked over to the kitchen and got a bowl and poured some cereal in the bowl. Got some milk and poured it in. She took the bowl to the table and sat down across from Anti-Cosmo and beside Timmy.

"Good morning. What are the plans for today?" he asked putting the paper down looking at Timmy and Raven. "I'm going to hang out with Trixie. If we don't hang out soon, our relationship is" Timmy took his index finger and slides it across his throat.

"I see. Since when have you had a girlfriend?" Anti-Cosmo looked at him in disbelief. Like he made this up.

"Almost three months now." Timmy drank the rest of the milk out of his bowl.

"And what about you Raven?" he turned to Raven.

She didn't answer or look at him.

"Raven?" he said again.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm going to be meditating." She said, looking up at him.

"And how long does that usually take you? Because I thought if it only took you a couple hours, we could work on your training." Anti-Cosmo took a sip of his tea.

"Sometimes it takes a couple hours, sometimes it takes 24 hours. It just depends." She shrugged.

"Well, if it only takes a couple hours, would you like to work on your training?"

"No. I don't want to." Raven said as she ate some of her cereal.

"Well, what will you do then?"

"Nothing." She said, looking up.

"And what do you mean by that? When someone says nothing, most of the time they do something."

"I mean nothing. I'm just going to stare at my wall. Maybe turn on the radio. Other than that. Nothing." She said.

"Why don't you want to work on your training then? I thought you wanted to become and Anti-fairy?" he was starting to get confused.

"I don't feel like it today. Maybe next week." She drank the rest of the milk out of her bowl like Timmy did.

"Next week? We can train tomorrow! After all, it is Saturday."

Raven stood up. "I don't want to train! I'm not even sure I want to become an Anti-fairy anymore!" Raven shouted. She put her hands up to her head. Knives and plates started to fly towards Anti-Cosmo.

"Ahh!" he ducked.

Raven looked up and to her left; there were plates smashed on the floor and knives stuck onto the wall. She now put her hands on her mouth. She looked at Anti-Cosmo who was standing up. Eyes wide open. "Oh my god." She said under breath. "I'm so sorry! I have to go!" she ran up to her room and slammed her door and started to meditate.

She was back in that black space where she was yesterday. "There you are my girl! I see you aren't telling them the truth. That's good. Very good." The voice said.

"What happened this morning? When I flung those plates and knives at him? Why did that happen?" she looked up with fear in her eyes.

"My girl, you lost control of your powers and anger. You have to be careful now. The more of these symbols you get, the more you have to be aware of what you are doing. You must be careful."

"But why? Why do they have an effect on that?" Raven fell to her knees.

"Why? That's just how it is. These symbols have a very strong power that is hard to control. The more you get, the more you have to watch your emotions. They have the power to control them. So be careful." The voice said.

She looked up at him. And nodded.

"Now it's time." The voice said.

A sharp pain went through Raven's body. "Ahh." She screamed. When she fell to knees she was back in her room on the floor. She stood up and went to get her guitar. She started to play, she got a rhythm, but the words were stuck in her head. Repeating like a broken record player.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend. She's upset. She's going off about something that you said._

She stopped play and looked at her wrist. _Knock knock_. "Come in" she yelled.

"Hey, um Raven, since Trixie is out of town for the weekend, I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day together tomorrow. You seem like you need time out of the house." Timmy walked in and smiled.

She was shocked. He wanted to spend time with her. He wanted to spend time with her! She smiled back at him. "Yeah sure. Sounds like fun."

"Great! We can make a list of things to do tomorrow. We can do it now or later if you want. You seem busy."

"Umm... after supper." Her smile was even bigger now.

"Okay, awesome. I will see you later then." And he left her room and closed the door.

...

Fairy World

...

'Knock knock.'

The door opened. "It's you. What do you want?" the man said with an annoying look on his face.

"Yes, afternoon to you too Juandissimo. I need to talk to Wanda, immediately." He looked at Juandissimo with a bored look.

"Why? Wanda's busy with the god kids. She's back on earth."

"I need to talk to her about Raven. Where on earth? I need to speak to her." Anti-Cosmo said.

"In the park, the same one as yesterday. Why? What's the matter with Raven?" Juandissimo said, curious.

"None of your business." He poofed to earth. In the same park.

"Hmm... I'm with two girls, in a park. Where would I go?" he looked around hoping to see them. "Drat!" he started to get mad. "Ah-ha!" he yelled, there was a pink, fat, cat walking behind two girls. He turned into a cat and ran towards them.

"Wanda! Wanda!" he shouted hoping they would hear him.

Wanda stopped and looked around. She saw a cat run towards her. "Ah!" she screamed.

"What is it Wanda? Is the baby coming?" Sarah asked excited. She couldn't wait for her fairy god brother/sister to be here.

"What? No. It's Anti-Cosmo!" Wanda pointed in his direction. She raised her wand about to poof to the girls' house.

"Wanda! No! Wait! I need to speak to you for a moment!" he finally caught up to them. He started panting.

"What?" she had an annoyed look, similar to the one Juandissimo had.

"I need to talk to you about Raven." He said still trying to catch his breath.

"What's wrong?" Wanda wondering what has happened to her daughter. And what he wanted to talk to her about.

"Not here, can we go someplace more private?" he said.

She waved her wand and they were in the girls' room. They turned back into their normal form. "Now what is it? What's wrong?" she said worried.

"Does she usually scream after meditating?" he finally caught his breath.

Her eyes widened. "Oh no. She doesn't. She never has before." She whispered under her breath.

"I take it you know why she does though? She screams in pain and cries in horror. And this morning she almost took my head off with knives and plates! You have to know something about this!" Anti-Cosmo said practically shouting.

Wanda shook her head. "I don't know much. That has never ever happened before. Well, not that we've heard. One day, I was doing Yoga in the living room. I just finished and I was meditating. She came over to me and said 'Mommy, what are you doing?' I said I was meditating, she asked if she could join me. I said sure. I was just sitting there then I heard someone say 'Azarath Mentrion Zinthose' I look over at her, and she was saying those words. And she was levitating-"

Anti-Cosmo cut her off. "Wait, wait, wait, wait. So she was levitating. She floats all the time. Big deal!"

"But she didn't have any of her powers. None. She didn't discover them until she was 7 and she was 5 at the time. And since she's a half-a-fairy. They can't fly. They don't have wings. So I asked her, where did you hear those words? She said she went to the library and read it in a book. There was a wizard that had made a potion that gave them powers. So the boy took it. In a week, he came back to the wizard and the boy said. I'm losing control I can't keep calm, I get mad very easy and every time I'm happy I fling something across the room. The wizard said that it was a side effect. So he told the boy to sit cross legged and say these words. 'Azarath Mentrion Zinthos' so he did, in about an hour he was happy and didn't fling anything, he didn't get mad easy. The wizard said to the boy, do this once a day for an hour. If you don't the powers will take over your body and you will become evil. And a threat to all. So then I asked Raven. What do those words mean? She said they meant 'peace, calm, happiness.' I said to her, why don't you just say those words? Then she said, you can't if you do, then you summon the devil. She said that the boy didn't meditate everyday and turned against all and into what we call the devil. I asked her where she found the book. What section. She said it was in the middle of fiction and non-fiction." Wanda laughed at that memory. It brought a tear to her eye.

Anti-Cosmo shook his head. "That still doesn't explain anything."

"That's all I can tell you. I don't know anything else. I don't know why that would happen. Unless there's more to the book than what she told me. I don't know, you'll have to try to talk to her." Wanda looked over at the girls. They were sitting cross legged on the floor looking at Wanda with amused faces.

"Interesting story." Sam said. She got up and stretched.

"Indeed it was," he looked at his watch it said 4:30pm. "Oh my, I should get going. Thank you Wanda." He looked at Wanda.

She nodded, and he poofed away.

...

She was in her room playing her guitar. With the same words stuck in her head. They were starting to drive her insane. She put her guitar down and turned on her radio. Maybe that will help her clear her mind. She turned it on and turned it to her favourite radio station. "Heaven by DJ Sammy" was playing. That was one of her favourite songs. When she heard it or even sang it, she felt like a bird, flying high above the sky. Worry free. She laid back on her bed eyes closed and a smile on her face.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend. She's upset; she's going off about something that you said._

Why did those words always pop in her head? It isn't from a song. (A/N: you belong with me by Taylor Swift doesn't exist in this story. Along with many other songs I will be putting in this story)

Knock Knock.

"Yes?" Raven called.

The door opened. "Hi sweetie just came to say that dinner is ready." Anti-Wanda popped her head in her room.

Raven nodded. "Kay, I'll be down in a minute."

She nodded and left. Raven got up and turned off her radio. Got up and walked down stairs.

"Mmm... spaghetti my favourite." Raven said smelling the scent.

"That's good to hear. Cuz, we're having leftovers tomorrow for supper." Anti-Wanda gave her a small smile.

Raven went and sat down at the table. Where were Anti-Cosmo and Timmy? "Where is Anti-Cosmo and Timmy?" she looked up at Anti-Wanda.

"Anti-Cosmo is picking up Timmy from AJ's. They should be back soon." Raven nodded and dished up and began to eat. 3 minutes later there was a poof in the room, it was Anti-Cosmo and Timmy.

"Spaghetti delightful." Anti-Cosmo said with a sarcastic tone. Spaghetti wasn't his favourite.

"Yum, spaghetti!" Timmy said dashing to the table.

"So, I take it, it's the same routine tomorrow?" Anti-Cosmo said looking at the two children.

"Nope" Timmy and Raven said in unison.

"Well then, what's different about tomorrow?" Anti-Cosmo looked surprised.

"Me and Raven-" Anti-Cosmo cut Timmy off.

"Ah, ah, ah! It's Raven and I," Anti-Cosmo smiled at Timmy's grammar error.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Raven and I. Whatever. Anyways. We're going to spend the day together." Timmy said looking at Raven. Raven looked up at Anti-Cosmo.

"Okay, what are you two going to do?"

"We don't know yet, we're going to make a list of things to do after supper and chose one.

"Care to turn it into a family thing? We haven't done that yet. I think it would be fun." Anti-Cosmo looked at Raven and Timmy who were looking at each other. It looked like they were communication just by looking into each other's eyes.

_Well? What do you think Timmy? It's your choice. It was your idea to spend the day together. I don't care if we do or not. It's up to you. _Raven said through the telepathy, thing. They have.

_Uh, I don't care either really. Doesn't matter. I guess it would be fun. It wouldn't hurt to try. _Timmy thought, or said through telepathy thing.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Timmy said, still looking into Raven's eyes. Raven looked away and smiled. "Well, I'm done supper. It was really good Anti-Wanda." Timmy said giving her a smile and took his plates out to the sink. _I'll be in my room. Come when you're done_ he said through telepathy thing.

She nodded and he went up the stairs to his room.

Shortly after Timmy was done, Raven finished too. "It was delicious." Raven said giving Anti-Wanda a smile, also taking her plates to the kitchen. She made her way up to Timmy's room. He was playing his guitar.

"I didn't know you played." Raven said smiling. Timmy jumped.

"Dear lord! You almost gave me a heart attack! Don't do that again!" Timmy said grabbing his chest.

Raven laughed. "Well, I was thinking we could go to Disney World/Land, a carnival, the arcade, a concert, a tropical beach, or mini golf. What do you think?" Raven still laughing a little.

"Well, Disney land would take forever to get to and same with Disney world." Timmy looked at her like she was crazy.

"Uh... Hello! You have two magical Anti-fairy godparents and a half-a-fairy!"

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot!" Timmy smacked himself in the forehead. And Raven just laughed.

Raven poofed up a pen and paper and wrote down all their ideas.

Timmy ran down the stairs and Raven did a front flip down them. Landed right on her feet. They ran to the couch where Anti-Cosmo was watching TV. "Shh..." Raven said. They snuck up behind him and grabbed his shoulders and yelled "Boo!" the head fell off.

"What the-" they said in unison. They saw a shadow from behind; they turned around and screamed at the top of their lungs. Anti-Cosmo laughed while Timmy couldn't breathe and Raven about to pass out. Anti-Cosmo just laughed even harder. Then helping the kids.

"You should have seen the looks on your faces!" Anti-Cosmo still laughing.

"Anyways." Said Raven trying to catch her breath. "We came up with a list of ideas we can do tomorrow."

Anti-Cosmo took the paper and walked over to the couch and sat down. Timmy sat down on the right side and Raven just stood behind the couch. "Dear." Anti-Cosmo called.

"Yes?" Anti-Wanda walked over with a plate she was drying.

"Come here for a minute," she walked over and sat down to the left of him. She took the note and read it.

"What's this?" she looked up at Anti-Cosmo.

"Those are things we can do tomorrow. Read it over, the kids made the list. We're spending the day together tomorrow as a family." Anti-Cosmo said as she put an arm around her pulling her closer.

"Hmm... well, by the time we get to Disney world/land it would be too late even by using magic. And we don't have enough money. I can't handle loud music, so the concert is out. I don't really like video games. Mini golf is too hard on my back, even if I have a proper golf club. And by the time we find a carnival it will already have been moved. It will take too long to locate one. A beach? Tropical beach. Even better. I think we should do the beach. What do you guys think? Does the beach sound good?" Anti-Wanda looked up at them.

"Yeah sounds good." The three said in unison.

"But which beach are we going to go to? There's thousands of tropical beaches!" Timmy exclaimed.

"We'll go to the most beautiful one. And it's a private one too. I already have it all planned out. We'll leave around 1:00pm. Is that alright with you?" Anti-Wanda gave a slight smile.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Timmy said.

"Wonderful! I've never been to the beach before! This is going to be so much fun!" Raven said twirling around the living room.

"Never?" Anti-Wanda, Anti-Cosmo, and Timmy said in unison.

"Never. Mom and dad would never take me or let me go. They never said why. And I never argued. I knew I would lose it anyways. Even when Timmy went, they made me stay home." She looked up at them.

They all looked at each other.

"We can tell you don't get out of the house much. Just by how pale you are. You'll have so much fun at the beach." Anti-Wanda gave her a smile.

"I can't wait! I've never been swimming before either. This is so exciting!" she said smiling from ear to ear.

"You'll need a bathing suit. We'll get all that ready tomorrow before we leave." Anti-Cosmo said. Looking at his watch. "Its 8:00pm you two should go get ready for bed. You don't have to go to sleep. Just go get ready." Anti-Cosmo said.

"Okay." They both went up stairs and got their pyjamas on and brushed their teeth. They stayed in their rooms for the rest of the night. Timmy texted Trixie until 1:00am and playing his guitar while waiting for her to reply. And Raven went to sleep around 9pm.

...

"_Oh Juandissimo! Look at our little girl. She's so beautiful!"Wanda said, tears of joy came down her cheeks. _

_The baby started to cry. Wanda picked the child up and cuddled her. She wouldn't stop crying. _

"_Wanda, hand over the child." Juandissimo held out his hand._

_Wanda gave Juandissimo the child with a smile on her face. He started to walk towards the door. "Where are you going, Juandissimo?" Wanda lost the smile._

"_I'm giving it away. I told you to get an abortion. This child is nothing but trouble." He kept walking. _

"_You never said any of that. You were so happy." She stood in front of him. _

"_Well, I should have. This thing is nothing but trouble. And I want nothing to do with it." He said with a disgusted look on his face._

_Wanda took the baby from Juandissimo, "I will not let you give my baby away." Wanda held the child close. _

"_Wanda, I'm not going to say it again, give me the baby. The only thing that child will do is cause you grief. Hand over the baby Wanda." He was losing his patients. _

"_No! I will never let you! This child is a blessing!" Wanda shouted._

_Juandissimo walked closer to Wanda, she kept backing up until she was up against a wall. He raised his hand and slapped her. Wanda lifted a hand to her cheek. "Are you going to hand over the child now?" _

"_Never!" she yelled. Juandissimo raised his hand again. And hit Wanda again. She fell to her knees and the child still in her arms. She started to cry. _

_He raised his hand again, "Wanda you have two choices, hand over the child or there will be consequences." She just looked over at him with tears in her eyes and lip bleeding. _

_Just as he was about to hit her again. "Juandissimo! No! Stop! Please!" Wanda pleaded. He still hit and slapped her until she was too weak to speak. Wanda kept screaming._

"_I thought you loved me." She said, still on her knees crying. Her lip was bleeding and bruises all over. _

"_Silly girl, I never truly loved you! I only did that to make the other girls jealous! And it worked like a charm!" he started to laugh._

_Raven walked in and saw her mother on the floor crying. "No! Stop! What have you done!" Raven ran up behind Juandissimo and jumped up on him. He grabbed her arms and threw her on the floor hard. _

"_Raven!" Wanda screamed. _

_Raven got up but didn't last for long, Juandissimo grabbed Raven by her throat and held her up against a wall and began to beat her. Raven screamed in pain. Wanda sat there and watched it all. "Raven!" Juandissimo let go of her and she fell to the floor. She wasn't breathing. "Raven!" Wanda screamed again. Trying harder than the baby was. She was dead._

_..._

Raven shot up in her bed. She looked around her room. She was alive. She got out of bed, tears in her eyes. She only made two steps before she fell, she crawled to a corner and started to cry. She sat up and crossed her legs and began to meditate.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthose. Azarath Mentrion Zinthose. Azarath Mentrion Zinthose." She was in the black space with the four eyes.

"Raven? What's wrong? Why are you up so late?" the voice sounded worried.

"I... I... I had a nightmare. No. Worse than that. A vision." She was on her knees. And whispered the last part to her. "Can I see you in your human form?" she looked up with tears in the eyes. There was a gust of wind, and then there was a man standing in front of her. He walked closer to her. He bent down.

"Tell me Raven, what happened in the vision of yours?" he put a hand on her back to comfort her.

"Mum had her baby and it started to cry. It made Juandissimo act all weird and he started to beat her. He wanted the child so he could give it away. And when she wouldn't, that's when he started to beat her. Then I walked in, and I tried to stop him. But I wasn't able to. I jumped on his back but he grabbed me and slammed me down on the ground. Hard. And then I got up but he just grabbed me by the throat and threw me up against a wall and beat me until I was dead." Raven cried even harder then she threw her arms around the man. "I don't want to die. But I don't want him to hurt my mother." The man hugged her back.

"I promise as long as I'm here, nothing will happen to you. I promise." He put a hand on her head and rocked back and forth. "It's okay. I'll watch over her and when she goes into labour, I will tell you so you can be by her side the entire time and you can protect her."

"But I won't always be there to protect her." Raven tried to say. Choking on some of her words.

"True, but you can be there for her. You may not be able to always protect her, but you can do your best." The man said some words that Raven couldn't understand. Soon there was that sharp pain again. She tried to scream, but she couldn't find her voice. "Sorry, but if you look on the bright side, now you don't have to meditate and you can get to the beach a lot sooner."

Raven smiled a little. The man pulled away. "You should get to sleep now. You need your energy if you're going to be swimming and building sand castles." Raven didn't want to leave. She felt safe, and loved here. Even though every time she was here there was the pain. But other than that, she felt safe. She didn't want to go. But in seconds she was in her room again. She heard the man's voice again. _Good night Raven._

She pulled her legs to her chest, and started to cry herself to sleep. Before she knew it, it was morning. It was 8:30am. There was a knock on her door and Anti-Wanda walked in.

"Raven, it's time to get up." She looked at Raven's bed and she wasn't there. "Raven?" there was panic in her voice. "Anti-Cosmo! Come here!" she yelled. He could tell something was wrong. He could hear the panic.

"Yes? What is it dear? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Raven's not in her bed and she's not anywhere in the house." Anti-Cosmo walked into the room and Anti-Wanda followed.

Raven tried to speak and move but she couldn't find her voice, due to all the crying last night. She could only sit and watch them panic because they couldn't find her. She was sitting in a corner where no light goes, it was pitch black.

"Where could that girl be?" they stared into each other's eyes.

Timmy walked in. "What's going on? I could hear you guys panicking from the kitchen."

"Sweetie, Raven isn't in her room or anywhere in the house. Oh my gosh! She could have been kidnapped!"

"That's silly. Who would be dumb enough to come and kidnap a half-a-fairy when she lives in the ruler of Anti-Fairy World's house?" Timmy laughed at Anti-Wanda's thought.

"Anti-Wanda, Timothy does have a point. They would have to be very stupid to do that. Even more stupid than Cosmo. If she's not in her room or in the castle, where would she go?" everyone turns to Timmy.

"What? Why are you looking at me?"

"Timothy, you've known Raven much longer than we have. You know more about her than we do. Where would she go?"

"I don't know! I don't know much about her! She's so secretive about her life. I know almost nothing about her!" Timmy said.

"Oh this is hopeless! Why would she get up and leave? Wait that's it! I think I know where she went!" Anti-Cosmo shouted and with a wave of his wand, the three of them were gone.

...

They knocked on the door. Shortly the door opened.

"Hello Wanda." Anti-Cosmo smiled.

"Wanda!" Timmy shouted giving her a big hug.

"Timmy!" she returned the hug. "What are you doing here this early in the morning?" Wanda looked at Timmy.

"We can't find Raven. She wasn't anywhere in the castle and not in her bed. So we thought she might be here. Is she here?" Timmy looked at Wanda and into her eyes. His eyes were filled with hope.

"Oh my. Uh, no she's not. I don't know why she would come here. This is the last place she would come to. Have you guys checked the earth? Whenever she's upset or mad or anything she always goes to a certain tree in the park we used to go to. You know where I'm talking about, right Timmy? You know that tree?" Timmy nods. "That's the only place I can think of. She doesn't go out much, she goes there for everything. She goes there to think, read, sing, when she's mad. She goes there to do everything. That's the only thing I can think of. Good luck on finding her." She gives them a slight smile.

"Thanks Wanda! Bye!" Timmy waved and ran down her lawn.

"Thank you Wanda, we'll stop by later and let you know if we found her." Anti-Cosmo said, Wanda nodded. They turned and got Timmy and went to the tree Wanda was talking about.

"Drat! Not here! Where the bloody hell is she!" Anti-Cosmo shouted practically pulling his hair out. "This is hopeless! We will never find her! If anything she's at home! We could have just missed her when we went up to her room." The two Anti-fairies waved their wands and where back home. It was 9:30am.

Timmy walked to Raven's room and looked around.

_Timmy... _

"Raven! Where are you!" Timmy spun around.

_In the corner... I can't move. _

He rushed over to the corner, not this one. He went to the one on the right side of the bed. The dark one. He saw a pair of violet eyes. "We were worried sick! You were here all along weren't you? We went to Wanda's house, Anti-Cosmo thought you went there, and then Wanda said you were probably at the tree you always go to. Then we came back here. Oh what am I doing? Anti-Cosmo!" Timmy shouted. "Anti-Cosmo! Come here!" he shouted again.

"What is it Timothy?" he said standing in the door way.

"I found Raven."

"What are you talking about boy? There's no one there." Anti-Cosmo walked over towards Timmy.

"Yes, she's right here. She said she can't move."

Anti-Cosmo walked closer and he could see the pair of eyes. He could hear someone whisper "help me"

"Bloody hell..." he said under his breath. He grabbed Raven and pulled her out of the corner and into the light. "What the bloody hell where you doing? We searched everywhere for you!" Raven looked down at the ground. She looked up and tears were in her eyes, she looked back down.

She looked at Timmy. _I had a vision... I got out of bed and fell to my knees, I went to the corner and meditated, I then cried myself to sleep. I was too weak to move this morning and I lost my voice._ She looked at the ground again.

"Anti-Cosmo, it's not her fault. She had a vision, when she went to get out of bed she fell, she went to the corner and then she meditated, she then cried herself to sleep, she was too weak to move this morning and lost her voice from crying." Timmy said as he walked over to Raven and sat down beside her.

"How do you know this Timothy?" Anti-Cosmo said in disbelief, thinking Timmy made it up.

"She told me through our telepathy. That's how I found her." Timmy put a hand on Raven's back.

Anti-Cosmo sighed, "Well, just hurry and get ready, if we're going to the beach we should get ready now. He waved his wand and poofed up a bathing suit for Raven, it was black with white skulls.

Raven looked at Timmy, _I don't want skulls. It's too dark. I want white._

"She doesn't want black, she says it's too dark for her. She wants white." Raven smiled. Anti-Cosmo was annoyed and poofed up a white bathing suit.

"There. Now hurry up. I want to leave by noon." He turned around "Girls and their fashion. So picky." He said under his breath.

Timmy and Raven stayed where they were not caring what time it was, still looking into each other's eyes. "I should let you get ready." Raven nodded. Timmy got up and left. He went to his room to get himself ready. He got his things together. He was ready in 10 minutes. Raven still sat on her bed. She hasn't moved a muscle. She tried to move her arms and legs. She could barely move them. Instead of walking, she floated and used her telekinesis to get ready. She floated over to her door, closed and locked it. She found a bag and put a towel, sunscreen, and a pair of sunglasses. After she was done packing, she changed into her bathing suit. It fit perfectly. She then put her cape back on, not wanting anyone to see her until she arrived at the beach. She was all set.

She opened the door with her telekinesis, still couldn't talk or really move. She tried talking but all she could do is whisper. Shortly after she left her room the others came out too. It was 11:59.

"Perfect timing! Are we all ready to go?" everyone nodded. "Excellent! Let's go." Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda waved their wands and they arrived at a private beach. The sand was golden and the water was crystal clear.

"Wow. This place is beautiful!" exclaimed Timmy.

Raven stared blankly at the beach. Her heart began to race. "Raven? Is everything okay?" asked Anti-Wanda. You could hear the worry and concern in her voice.

"What now? Seems like everything we do, this always happens!" Anti-Cosmo crossed his arms.

Not hearing Anti-Cosmo, Raven whispered. "I know why I wasn't allowed to go to pools or beaches now." They almost didn't hear her.

"What did you say?" Anti-Wanda said floating over to Raven.

"I know why I wasn't allowed to go to pools or beaches. I remember now." Raven spoke up so they all could hear her.

"Well, tell us. Why where you not allowed?" Timmy said.

"This place wasn't always a private beach. It used to be public. Until that day, someone almost drowned."

...

"_Wow! This place is amazing!" Raven yelled._

"_It sure is sweetie. Why don't you and your father go play in the water or go build a sand castle while I set up everything?" Wanda said as she bent down and whispered into her daughter's ear. Raven was about 6 at the time._

"_Okay mommy!" Raven grabbed her father's hand and pulled him into the water with her while Wanda set up the blankets and chairs and all. After she finished she laid down on one of the chairs and pulled out her book and began to read. _

_When Wanda heard someone coming she looked up to see who it was, a green haired fairy came and was soaked from head to toe and breathing heavily. "Okay Wanda, your turn to go play with her." Cosmo said. _

_Wanda laughed, "Oh my Cosmo, what did she do to you?" Wanda laughed again looking at him up and down._

"_She pulled me in and kept swimming too deep so I had to keep chasing her if she wasn't swimming in the deep end, she was running around saying 'Catch me if you can!'" Cosmo plopped down on the other chair. Raven ran up to Cosmo. _

"_Come on Daddy! Let's go play in the water again!" Raven kept bugging him._

"_Raven, I'm too tired. Get your mother to go play with you." Cosmo said looking over at Wanda who was laughing still._

"_But it's not as fun with mommy! Come on daddy! Let's go!" Raven jumped up and down._

_Wanda put her book down and walked over to her daughter. "Come on sweetie, let's let daddy rest. We can go build a sand castle." Wanda grabbed the child's hand and grabbed a shovel and pail they brought and guided her daughter towards the water so they can get the sticky sand. _

_A couple hours later, Cosmo woke up from his nap after being played out by his daughter. When he woke up he saw a big sand castle big enough for ants to live in. He got up and walked towards them. He snuck up from behind Raven and grabbed her and tossed her up in the air. "What a beautiful sand castle! Who did all the work?" he put Raven back down._

"_I did! I did it! Mommy helped with some of it." Raven said as she stood tall and proud. Cosmo looked over at his wife and she nodded. _Wow_ Cosmo mouthed. Wanda nodded. _

"_Did you bring the camera Wanda?" she shook her head. "Awe, that's too bad. But at least we have the best way to capture it, in our minds." _

_Wanda stood up, "Well, now that you have your energy back, you can go play with her." Wanda started to walk away when someone grabbed her hand. She looked to see who did, it was Raven. "What is it sweetie?" she bent down so she was Raven height._

"_Come play in the water with us. Please mommy?" Raven looked at her with these pleading eyes. And soon Cosmo joined her. "Please mommy?" said Raven and Cosmo in unison. _

_Wanda laughed, "Alright. I'll be right there, just let me go put the shovel and bucket away okay?" she picked up the bucket and shovel._

"_Okay mommy. Come on daddy!" Raven grabbed his hand and tried to pull him towards the water. _

"_You go ahead. I'll catch up with you in a minute okay? I just need to get a quick drink of water." He bent down so he was face-to-face with her. _

"_Okay daddy, but hurry up!" Raven dashed to the water. _

_Wanda laughed as she and Cosmo held hands while they walked back to where their things were. Wanda put the shovel and pail down and Cosmo grabbed a bottle of water and drank about half of it. _

"_She has so much energy I can barely keep up with her!" Cosmo said. _

"_Well at least she will be easy to put to sleep tonight," Wanda smiled as she walked over to Cosmo and sat down on his lap and gave him a kiss. _

"_That's true." Just as they were going to get up to go play with their daughter in the water they heard a scream. They both jumped up. They know who was screaming. "Raven!" they both yelled in unison. Facing each other. They ran to the water to see why she was screaming. She swam too deep and a skidoo was coming towards her. The person on the skidoo didn't see Raven. _

_Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other in panic. "I can't swim fast enough to reach her in time!" Cosmo yelled._

"_Try and get his attention and make him stop, I might be able to reach her in time." She didn't finish her sentence before she was jumping in the water and swimming towards her daughter. _

"_Hey! Hey! Stop!" Cosmo shouted to the person on the skidoo, hoping he would hear him. "You're going to hit a child and her mother! Stop!" Cosmo tried to run in the water but fell. He started to swim, once his head was above water he saw that the skidoo was only seconds away from hitting his wife and daughter. "WANDA!" Cosmo yelled as loud as he possibly could._

"_Got you!" Wanda finally reached Raven. _

"_Mommy!" Raven grabbed Wanda and wouldn't let go. Raven started to cry. Wanda heard someone call her name, she looked around and saw Cosmo, she looked at the skidoo, it was inches from them. _

"_WANDA!" Cosmo yelled again even louder. He fell to his knees. His wife and daughter were just killed by a skidoo. _

"_Daddy!" Great, now he was going crazy. He could still hear his daughter call him. "Cosmo!" great. Now he could hear Wanda too. He cried even harder. "Cosmo!" the voice was getting closer. This wasn't in his head! He looked up and saw his wife and daughter. Alive. Not dead. ALIVE! He stood up and swam towards them. _

"_Wanda! Raven!" he finally reached them. "I thought you were killed!" Cosmo pulled them into a hug. "Raven, don't you EVER do that again! Don't ever swim in the deep end unless one of us is with you. Got it?" Cosmo grabbed her. _

"_Yes daddy." She put her head on his shoulder and hugged him._

"_Good, I'm so glad you're safe. Both of you," Cosmo grabbed Wanda and pulled her into the hug too. _

"_I love you daddy." Raven said._

"_I love you too." Cosmo kiss her head. Then kissed Wanda. "Let's go. I don't like beaches anymore." _

_..._

"Raven..." Timmy's voice trailed off. "Do you know how you survived? Like did the skidoo stop? Did Wanda swim out of the way? Like what happened?"

"I don't know, I had my eyes closed the whole time." Raven was shaking now. She looked up to see four people on the same beach. They were too far for Raven to see their faces. "We aren't the only ones here. There is another family here too." She looked up at Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda. They both looked over and saw them too.

"You're right. Well, let's not let that ruin our day. Now you two go do something while we set up everything." Anti-Cosmo said. Timmy went towards the water, and Raven walked towards the family. "Raven, don't bother the family over there." Anti-Cosmo called after her.

"Don't worry, I'm not. I'm exploring." She yelled back.

"Don't go too far!" Anti-Wanda said.

Raven kept walking she found a ledge she could sit on, it's not too far, and not too close to the other family. She was curious. She wanted to know who the other family was. Was close enough to see that there were four girls? No three girls and one boy. Or was it four girls? Hard to tell. Three girls for sure. She had a perfect view of Timmy swimming. He looked like he was having fun. She would go join him, but she was scared of the water. After what happened last time, she didn't want to take a risk. She looked over at the other family. Wait, was that pink hair? No, she was seeing things.

She remembered the vision, she started to cry. She pulled her knees to her chest looking out into the water. The calming water. It was so calming, the sounds of the waves. It was just so soothing. She saw someone else going into the water. _Anti-Cosmo. _ She thought. Anti-Wanda was probably reading, or getting a tan. Could she tan? She noticed the family was moving closer to her. They were running and laughing and having fun. There was a sharp pain in her chest. It made her cry even harder. She turned away from them so she couldn't see the family. She was watching Anti-Cosmo and Timmy in the water swimming around. _If I can't swim, why don't I fly?_ She lifted off the ground and flew towards them, but she stopped when she saw the family. They were a lot closer now, she could see their faces. Wait, who did she just see? _Pink hair, pink eyes, two small children and a tanned muscular one. Oh my god. It's my mum. _Her heart skipped a beat when she saw her. They kept walking by. Were they walking towards Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda? It seemed like it.

She couldn't really see them anymore. She saw they were walking to them. They stopped to talk to Anti-Wanda, but Raven couldn't hear anything they were saying. But she could tell they were talking. About what? She wanted to get closer so she could hear them, but she didn't want them to see her. Timmy was running out of the water and towards the pink haired one.

Timmy pointed towards Raven. Before Wanda could turn around to see if Raven was there or not, Raven left her spot. She didn't want to speak to Wanda. She moved to see if they were still looking or not. Wanda wasn't there but the others where. Where did Wanda go? Whatever. Raven sat back down where she was before.

"You know, when I used to come here when I was your age, I would come to this exact spot and watch the sunset and sometimes I'd watch the sun rise too." Wanda said standing behind Raven.

Raven almost jumped when she heard her. Wanda walked over to Raven and sat down beside her. "Raven, is everything alright? You look scared almost. Is everything going alright in Anti-Fairy World?" Wanda looked at Raven.

Raven looked at Wanda, "Yes. Everything is alright. It's fine. Not that different." Raven put her head on her knees and looked away.

"Raven, what's going on? I heard you weren't in your room this morning and you're screaming and crying after meditating? What's going on?" Wanda put a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"I had a vision last night. When I got out of bed I fell, I crawled to the corner and meditated and then cried myself to sleep. I couldn't move or speak in the morning. They only found me because of mine and Timmy's telepathy. Otherwise I might still be there." Raven didn't look at Wanda; she stared out into the crystal clear water.

"And about the screaming and crying after the meditating?"

"You wouldn't understand. No one would." _But him_.

"How do you expect anyone to help you if you don't tell anyone?" Wanda said, running her fingers through Raven's hair.

"I don't expect anyone to help me. No one can help me."

"You don't know that unless you do tell someone. Raven, if anyone can understand what's going on it's me. Now tell me Raven. What's going on?" Wanda turned Raven's head so she was looking at her.

Tears were starting to fall. She pulled away and stood up and turned away from Wanda. "I found out the truth." She started chocking her words. "I found out the real reason, the real reason why I'm a half-a-fairy." Raven turned back around looking at Wanda.

Wanda stood up, Raven showed Wanda her wrist, the one with the weird symbols. Wanda gasps. "Raven, don't you dare trust him. He's a liar! You must put a stop to this! That thing tricks everyone! You can't trust demons." Wanda pulled Raven into her arms.

Raven quickly pulled away. "You mean you can't trust me? That I'm a liar?" Raven backed away from her.

"Sweetie! Why wouldn't I trust you?" Wanda said walking closer to her.

"Because I'm half-demon." Raven started to walk away.

"Just because you're a half-demon doesn't mean you're a liar and can't be trusted." Wanda grabbed ravens arm to stop her from walking away.

"But I do lie. And I can't be trusted. With anything! Have you seen the look on people's faces when they see me? They only one who truly understands me is my father. I feel safe and loved and understood when I'm with him!" Raven almost shouted.

"Sweetie, I do understand you, and love you! What on earth are you talking about?" Wanda said shocked by what she just said.

"I know you love me, but it doesn't feel like you do. And you don't understand me. You don't understand me completely. And you don't know how to love me. My world is falling apart. And there are very few people who can stitch it back together. And you're not one of them." Raven sat back down.

"Well, if I'm not one of them, then who are those people?"

"My father and Timmy. Those are the only people. After today, I am thinking about leaving Anti-fairy world. Leaving all I know behind and starting fresh. With father. I'm willing to take those risks. Even if they mean death for me." Raven started bawling her eyes out, remembering about the vision.

"Death? You're willing to risk your life just for that?" Wanda was shocked; she never thought her daughter could do that.

"Yes, it wouldn't be the first time. Either way I am going to die. It doesn't matter what path I choose I'm going to die!"

"What are you talking about? What's the other path you could choose that leads to death?" Wanda kneeled beside Raven.

"In the vision, I died. And you saw it." Raven turned to look and Wanda. "And it's because of that 'thing'" Raven looked at Wanda's stomach. "That thing killed me." Raven looked back up at Wanda.

"No, a baby doesn't even have that kind of power!"

"When it cries it does. It cried and made Juandissimo hurt you. You had a choice. Give him the child so he can give it away. And you wouldn't, so he beat you, I walked and, jumped on him from behind, and he threw me down hard. I got back up, he took me by the throat pinned me against a wall and beat me to death, then he let go of me and I fell to the floor, and I was dead, and you watched all of it. After that, it stopped crying. And I woke up." Raven looked at Wanda and saw the horror on her face.

"No, that can't be right! Are you sure it was a vision and not just a nightmare?" Wanda started to cry. Timmy came up. Wanda looked back and saw Timmy. Timmy put a hand on Wanda's shoulder. Wanda took her hand and placed it on top of Timmy's.

"Is everything alright? I could hear shouting and crying all the way over there." Timmy pointed to where everyone else was.

_Not a good time, I just told her about the vision..._

"Oh, Wanda, I'm so so sorry about that." Timmy tried to comfort Wanda. Timmy bent down and gave Wanda a hug. Raven stood up and flew off towards the ocean. "Raven! Where are you going?" Timmy let go of Wanda and ran to the edge of the cliff.

"I'm going away. Forever. I can't stand it here. Tell Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda I said good bye. All I've done for you is brought you nothing but pain. If I leave, you don't have to live with it anymore. You're better off without me. Good bye Timmy. You've been a great friend." Raven gave him a quick hug and turned around and flew off.

_Come on Timmy! Think think! Don't let her go! Come on!_

"Raven wait!" Timmy called.

Raven didn't stop, she just kept on flying.

"Raven! I love you!" Raven stopped in her tracks.

_What did he just say?_

(A/N: took me 9 hours to type! I need 9 reviews before the next chapter! Enjoy and let me know how long it took you guys to read it! I want to know! wanna know how many words?

Over 11,116 words! Please review. This is my favourite chapter let me know your favourite chapter so far and you're favourite PART in the story!)


	9. I need you now

Chapter 9

(A/N: so I haven't gotten the 9 reviews I asked for, but I couldn't help it! I had to write the next chapter! WARNING: attempt of suicide in this chapter! And swearing. Minor swears. There's some fluff in this. There may be death also, depends on how far I get. It is January 31st 2013 at 7:53pm it is a Thursday, and I am listening to the radio as I type enjoy the chapter)

_**LET ME KNOW YOUR FAVOURITE CHAPTER AND YOUR FAVOURITE PART IN THE STORY!**_

It's very interesting on what people have to say. A lot of people said the cat fight between Blonda and Wanda. Personally, my favourite is the memory of Cosmo, Wanda, and Raven at the beach in chapter 8.

...

Chapter 9

...

"It's too late Timmy, I gave you one too many chances. And you blew them all. I'm sorry." Raven floated over to Timmy and gave him a quick hug.

Timmy didn't let go when Raven tried to pull away. "Raven, please. Don't go." Timmy said not wanting to let go.

Raven finally got out of Timmy's hug. "I'm sorry. But I have to."

She floated out to the ocean, Timmy ran after her. Calling her name, but she just ignored him and kept floating. Once she thought she was far enough she stopped and looked at Timmy for a couple seconds.

"Anti-Cosmo!" Timmy screamed. Once he saw him looking at Timmy, he pointed towards Raven.

"What the bloody hell is that girl doing!" Anti-Cosmo shouted. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked out at Raven.

Raven took off her white cape; she was wearing her white bikini. After the cloak fell on the water, Raven tilted her head back and closed her eyes. And fell into the water. Once she was in the water, she fell in lying down, so her face was towards the surface. She opened her eyes and saw the crystal clear water and saw the light of the sun fade as she fell deeper and deeper in the water. _This is so relaxing. I could just fall asleep, and never wake up again. _Soon after she closed her eyes, she was unconscious.

Anti-Cosmo raced towards Raven as she fell into the water. Hoping to reach her before she went in the water. He dived in after her. It was too dark too see her. But he kept swimming down hoping to catch up to her.

Soon enough, he grabbed he wrist and pulled her up to the surface. Timmy was still in the water where he fell to his knees after chasing Raven and tripping in the water running. Once he saw Anti-Cosmo with Raven his face light up and he jumped to his feet. Everyone came rushing over towards them.

As soon as Anti-Cosmo put Raven down on the beach, she opened her eyes. Her vision was a bit blurry. She was disappointed to see she wasn't dead. Or in heaven. Or roaming the earth with her free spirit.

She stood up. "Why did you save me? Why didn't you let me drown and die?" Raven was now shouting.

"A better question is; what the bloody hell were you thinking? Now I understand why you never came back to the beach!" Anti-Cosmo shouted back.

"I was thinking it would have made all of your lives better if I never came in the first place! All I've done is causing you all nothing but pain and stress! Like you! I scream in the middle of the night and after meditating." She turned to Wanda. "And you, I almost killed us both because of me carelessly swimming where you told me not to go!" and now turned to Timmy. "And now you! tried killing myself and ripped your heart out trying to do so! Do you see my point? Your life would be a lot better and a lot less stressful if I was never here! So tell me, why didn't you let me drown?" she turned back to Anti-Cosmo hoping to get an answer this time.

"I don't know. I didn't think, I just did it." He shrugged.

She turned to look at all of them then floated up and back to the cliff overlooking the ocean. "I didn't want to be saved! I wanted to die! Why is it no matter how hard I try, I can never kill myself!" she got so made she punched a giant rock taller than herself. "Ah!" she screamed in pain. She sat down holding her injured hand.

"Hey, we're leaving now." A voice from behind said.

"I'm not going. I'm staying here." She turned around. It was Anti-Cosmo.

"I know you're upset. Mad. But you must come home. You can't stay out here. Now come on. Let's go before it gets dark." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine."

She got up, hiding her bloody, broken hand. She knew he would take her to a doctor or something to get it fixed. She hated doctors the pain didn't bother her, she could live with it.

"Tomorrow will be a lot better of a day. I promise. We'll pretend this day never happened." He said looking straight ahead watching everyone pack their things and get ready to go home.

She didn't say anything. She just stared at the ground avoiding everyone and just wanting to get home and get to bed. Once they joined everyone, Timmy, Raven, and the two Anti's went home after saying good bye to Wanda, Juandissimo, and the two humans.

When they got home Raven went straight up to her room and changed into her pyjama's she wore a white, silk nightgown. She climbed into bed and went to sleep.

...

_The door swung open. (Anti-Cosmo's castle home door in the living room) six big buff men walked in and one grabbed Timmy, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda. One of them walked up to Raven who had a shocked face and fear in her eyes. _

"_You young lady broke a rule. And because of that, we will make you suffer!" he laughed evilly. One of the men held Raven so she couldn't make a run for it._

_One of them punches Anti-Cosmo in the stomach. And again. She looked away, there was Timmy. One of them punched him too, in the stomach. _

"_No! Leave them alone! Don't hurt them!" Raven screamed as she turned her head away._

"_You break a rule and you will suffer!" he laughed evilly again_

_..._

Raven shot up in her bed screaming. How long has she been asleep for?

Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, and Timmy raced into her room.

"She's finally up!" Timmy shouted excitedly.

"How long have I been asleep for?" Raven looked up at Anti-Cosmo.

"Three days. Now what are you screaming about?"Anti-Cosmo sat down on her bed.

"I had a vision. I think, it could have been a dream. It was hard to tell. Some are harder to tell then others." Raven hugged her knees to her chest.

"Well, it was just a bad dream then, now get back to bed." Anti-Cosmo got up, still half asleep.

"But I can't sleep. I'm too scared." She looked up.

"Well, you can always come and sleep in our bed then." Anti-Wanda said.

Raven shook her head no. Timmy's face light up.

"You can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the floor." Timmy sat down on the bed.

Raven looked at him like he was crazy. Then she nodded her head. The two Anti-fairies got up, looked at each other and walked out. After they left, the two children got up and went to Timmy's room.

Raven crawled into Timmy's bed and Timmy walked up to his closet and grabbed a spare pillow and a blanket. He put the pillow on the floor and dropped the blanket. He walked over to the bed and knelt down.

"Raven, when I said I loved you today at the beach, I didn't say that just to try and stop you. I meant it. Even what you did. Trying to kill yourself, I still love you, no more and no less." He grabbed Raven's hand. She winced in pain. "What's wrong?" he grabbed her hand again but more gentle and began to examine it.

"I lost my temper and punched a rock. I think I broke it. Please, don't tell Anti-Cosmo. He'll take me to the doctor's. I hate the doctors." Raven looked up into his eyes.

"I won't" Timmy looked back into hers and gave her a small smile. "I promise."

"Thanks Timmy," she smiled back.

Timmy stood up, and bent over and kissed Raven on the forehead. Raven blushed a little, looking back at Timmy, he just smiled and walked over to the light switched and turned it off. He then walked over to his pillow and blanket and began to fall asleep.

Raven laid there thinking about what just happened. Now she knew he was telling her the truth. He really did love her. But now she had to figure out if she still loved him. She shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep again. No nightmares just good sweet dreams.

She woke up the next day and saw that Timmy wasn't sleeping. He wasn't there. He must have got up and went downstairs already. She got up and went downstairs. She was the last to get up. She sat at the table and Anti-Wanda brought her some toast with homemade strawberry jam.

"Hurry up and finish your breakfast Timothy, or you'll be late for school." Anti-Cosmo said.

"I don't want to go to school! It's boring and I never learn anything!" Timmy whined and complained, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Well, I'm not calling you in sick just so you can stay home. That's lying."

Timmy looked up from across from him. Not noticing that Raven was there. "Oh, hey Raven! How'd you sleep last night?" Timmy said.

"Really well. I didn't have anything close to a nightmare. Just nice, sweet dreams. It's really nice having good dreams for once. I haven't slept that well in quite a while." Raven smiled.

"Excellent. Now let's see if you can sleep like that again tonight in your own room. Oh look at the time. Time for you to go to school now Timothy!" Anti-Cosmo said, ready to get rid of Timmy for a day.

"Bye Timmy! Have a great day at school! I'll see you after school!" Raven smiled at Timmy,

"Later." Anti-Cosmo waved his wand and poofed Timmy behind the school so no one would see him.

Raven grabbed a piece of toast with her right hand. Anti-Cosmo noticed a little bit of dry blood that Raven didn't wash away. "Raven, why is there dry blood on your hand?" Anti-Cosmo said grabbing her hand to he could examine it.

When he grabbed her hand she winced in pain. "I don't know. I don't remember hurting my hand at all." Raven lied.

"Are you sure? Does this hurt?" he put a little pressure on her hand.

She tried to hide the pain, through her eyes and body. But her attempt had failed.

"It seems you have broken it. No worries, after breakfast I will take you to the doctor to get it fixed and it will be good as new in no time." Anti-Cosmo let go of her hand.

"But I hate doctors. And it will heal on its own, it doesn't need to be fixed." She whined.

"Yes, I know. I do as well. But it will heal faster if you go to a doctor."

"But the pain doesn't bother me." She tried to convince him. But there's no use. She knew she was going to the doctor. But it was worth a try.

"It doesn't matter. I'm still taking you to the doctor. Now hurry up."

"Fine, but if needles become involved, I'm out of there!"

"Deal," they two shook hands.

...

Doctors

...

"Hello there, now what can I do for you two?" Anti-Rip said. (Sorry, I don't know how to spell his last name.)

"She seemed to have broken her hand somehow." Anti-Cosmo told the doctor.

"I see, now tell me. How did you manage to break your hand?" Anti-Rip walked over to Raven.

"I lost my temper and punch a rock very hard..." she mumbled under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I couldn't understand you."

"I got mad and punched a rock. Really hard." Raven said a little louder. Loud enough for only the doctor to hear. Her head still looking down at the ground.

"Why would you do that? Anyways, what colour would you like your cast to be? Follow me please." Anti-Rip said taking Raven hand.

"White." She said as she got up and followed Anti-Rip into the x-ray room.

"Anti-Cosmo I'm going to have to ask you to stay out here, for safety reasons." Anti-Cosmo nodded his head and took a seat in the waiting room and grabbed a magazine and began to read it.

The x-ray took about 15 minutes. The two walked out. "She broke it pretty bad. She'll need a cast for at least two and a half months." Anti-Cosmo's mouth dropped almost hitting the ground.

"Raven, how on earth did you break your hand?" Anti-Cosmo looked down at her.

Raven giggled a bit. "I got really mad so I punch whatever was closest to me, and it was a rock, so I punched it."

The three of them walked back to the doctor's office. Anti-Rip put Raven's cast on. It took about half an hour. The cast went from the end of her fingers to a little past her wrist.

"Now, try not to move it a lot." Anti-Rip said as he signed her cast.

She giggled a little, "Alright. That won't be too hard. Thanks again doctor Anti-Rip." Raven said as she waved good-bye and then they poofed outside of a pink house.

"What are we doing here?" Raven asked as he knocked on the door.

Anti-Cosmo didn't have time to answer, as soon as she finished asking the question, the door opened. Anti-Cosmo shoved Raven towards the two who opened the door.

"Here! You can have her back! I can't handle her anymore! She's a handful! First she screams after meditating and now she's trying to commit suicide! Not to mention her visions and screaming in the middle of the night when she has a nightmare! I can't handle it anymore. You can have that devil child back!" he ripped the adoption certificate up. "She's your problem now!"

Raven stood there with disbelief. This had to be a dream. She didn't know she was causing so much trouble. Tears were slowly coming down her cheeks. "Why didn't you say anything before!" Raven shouted.

"Because it wasn't a big deal until last night. I can't take it anymore! One child is enough to take care of! Let alone a half-devil half-fairy! You're too much trouble!" he shouted back.

"So you're going to leave me here to be killed? That child is going to kill me! You don't even care do you?"

"That's why I brought you here! So you can die. I thought that's what you wanted? To die. After you tried to kill yourself I thought you would be thankful that I brought you here." Anti-Cosmo raised his eye brown confused.

"I change my mind! I don't want to die! I want to live! Please don't leave me here!" Raven started to cry harder now.

"It's too late. I already ripped up the adoption certificate. You no longer belong to me. Enjoy your life while it lasts" he poofed away.

Juandissimo and Wanda stood there with their mouths open. Raven stood up straight and turned to them. Wanda turned to Raven and gave her a big hug.

"I can't believe your finally home!" tears of joy where sliding down her cheek.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either. Where's my room?" she said with a sarcastic tone.

"This way," Raven followed them, they opened the door and in the room was a small rectangular window right across from the door, there was a bed with white sheets and the walls where a faded pink, almost white. There was a bookshelf on the right, with glass figures on the top shelf and children's books on the other 3 shelves. On the left there was a toy box of old toys from when she was little. On the left, when you walk into the room and you face the door, by the toy box, was her closet. A few posters where on the wall. It hasn't changed at all since the last time she was here.

"If you need us, we'll be in the living room." Wanda gave her a hug again and left.

"Si, make yourself at home. Supper will be around six." Juandissimo left. On his way out he closed her door.

She walked over to her bed and sat down. Just as she sat down, there was a poof. And then appeared all her clothes and all. Including her guitar, and radio. Everything from her room in Anti-Cosmo's house where poofed into her room. She started crying. Suddenly, rage took over her sadness. She shot up and clenched her hand into a fist until her knuckles were white.

"Ugh! I don't need them! I never did!" she started pacing around the room. "I didn't even get to say good-bye to Timmy." She stopped pacing. She got even more made at that thought. "Ugh! Don't they understand? I'm going to die in a matter of months! Don't they care?"

_No they don't that's why they brought you here. Raven, they are evil. They don't give a shit about you. They never have. They only adopted you so they could take over Fairy World before you. It was their entire plan. That's why they kidnapped you, captured you. They were going to turn you into an Anti-Fairy so they could take over the earth. They were just using you because Anti-Raven is weak with her powers. _A voice in her head said.

"Ahh!" Raven ripped off her cast, and tossed it aside. Things started flying across the room and broke once it hit the wall. "It was! It was all part of their plan! They were just using me! In a piece of their games!" she punched the wall, forgetting about her already broken hand. "Ahh!" she screamed in pain and fell to her knees.

Wanda and Juandissimo rushed in. The gasped at the sight of the room. Broken pieces of glass where everywhere. It looked like someone was searching the place for something. "What happened? What's wrong?" Wanda put both hands on Raven's shoulder.

"Nothing. Just mad." Raven looked up a little.

"Raven, tell us the truth. What happened?"

"I told you! I'm just mad!" Raven shot up and turned towards them. She saw the broken pieces of glass scattered all around the room. She gasped. "Mum. I'm-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I clean it all up right away!" she put a hand up to her mouth.

"Never mind the mess. What where you screaming about?"

Raven just looked at her like she had no clue what she was talking about. "Raven, what happened?" Wanda and Juandissimo both looked very worried.

"I hurt myself." She looked away and put her hood up.

"How? How did you hurt yourself?"

"Punched the wall. But I'm fine now. I didn't hurt it that bad. I'm fine." Raven still didn't look up at them. Her clothes slowly changed from white to a dark blue.

"Uhh...I'll go order some pizza." Juandissimo rushed out of the room.

Raven walked over and sat down on her bed. Wanda walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you with him?" Raven asked looking at the wall.

"With who?"

"Don't act like you don't know who I'm talking about. Why are you with Juandissimo? You should be with Cosmo!" Raven now turned to Wanda with tears.

"I don't love him anymore. I don't know why I ever did. He's an idiot. A moron. I don't know why I married him." Wanda had a look of disgust on her face at the thought.

"If you think that, then why did you date him? Marry him? If you never loved him than explain why you're carrying his daughter." Raven stood up.

Wanda didn't answer. Instead she just looked out the window, hoping she would get an answer. Raven grabbed her guitar and walked to the door, and slightly turned her head back. "I'm going out for a bit," she left right away. Wanda still sat on the bed. Juandissimo walked in.

"What was that all about?" Juandissimo walked over to Wanda.

"I don't know." She turned and looked at him. He took her hand and led her out to the living room.

...

Anti-Fairy World at 3:30pm

...

Anti-Cosmo just got back from picking Timmy up from school.

"I'll be in my room doing homework." He rushed upstairs and walked into Raven's room to tell her he was home. "Hey Raven I'm-" he stopped talking when the only thing he saw in her room was a bed with no sheets. Just the mattress. He walked back down stairs. "Anti-Cosmo, what happened to Raven's room? Where is she?" Timmy looked a little panicked.

"Oh, don't worry Timothy, she isn't living here anymore. She moved back in with Wanda." He turned on the TV.

"Why?" Timmy looked sad, disappointed. Raven said she would see him after school. And it is after school. And she's not here!

"Because I took her back. I couldn't handle her nightmares and suicidal attempts." He didn't take his eyes off the TV.

"Oh, can we go visit her?" Timmy looked at the ground.

"Yes, we could. I suppose, I don't know if Wanda-" he was cut off.

"Then I wish I was at Wanda's house!" he raised an arm in the air.

Anti-Cosmo waved his wand and he appeared outside of Wanda's house. He knocked on the door.

"Oh hey Timmy! What can I do for you?" Wanda welcomed Timmy with a warm smile.

"Hi Wanda, I came by to visit Raven. She wasn't home when I got back from school. Anti-Cosmo said she was here now. So I came to visit." Timmy smiled.

"Sorry sport. Raven's not here right now. She went out for a walk an hour ago. She's still not back. I don't know where she went. She didn't say" Wanda lost her smile.

"Oh, thanks Wanda! I'm going to go try and find her." Timmy turned around and ran down the side walk. "Wait. I have no clue where she would be. How do I know she didn't go the other way?" he turned around thinking about going the other way until he heard someone playing the guitar. He followed the sound.

The closer he got the louder the sound became. Now he could hear someone sing.

_It's funny how the heart can be so deceiving. More than just a couple times. Why do we fall in love so easy? Even when it's not right. Where there is desire there is gonna be a flame. Where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned. But just because it burns doesn't mean you're going to die. You've gotta get up and try, try, try. Gotta get up and try, try, try. You've gotta get up and try, try, try. _

"Raven? Raven, are you there?" Timmy called out. The singing stopped.

"Timmy?" Raven said.

"Where are you?" he said as he wondered around trying to locate her.

"Up in the tree." Timmy looked up and saw Raven.

"So, they told you? They didn't want me anymore. I guess no one can love me. I'm nothing but trouble and pain. I can't blame them for not wanting me." Raven said looking down at Timmy.

"That's not true! You're not trouble or pain. And I love you, your mother loves you." Timmy said as he climbed up the tree.

"They may love me, but I don't feel it. It doesn't feel like anyone loves me. I feel unwanted. And when people look at me, they look at me like I'm a monster. I don't fit in. I wish things could go back to the way they used to be. With just Cosmo, mum and me. The way things used to be. It was all fun and games, but now it's 'how long can you keep Raven before you're pulling your hair out' I used to be so happy. Now I can't even remember what it feels like to be happy. It feels like that happy is just a fairy tale." She said looking at Timmy who finally made it up the tree and is now sitting beside her.

"If you would let me love you I could. But you keep running away from me before I have a chance." He put a strand of hair behind Raven's ear. Raven smiled and blushed a bit. Looking into each other's eyes. They slowly leaned forwards. And now it was a memory, but it was sealed with a _kiss_.

"So that's what it feels like to have someone love you." Raven said, gazing into his blue eyes.

"I told you; instead of always running from me, you can let me love you." Timmy said pulling Raven from behind and hugging her. He put his chin on her shoulder.

"Timmy, you always know how to brighten my day." She smiled and leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat like that and talked for half an hour. Until they realised how long they have been gone for.

"We should head back. They're probably worried. Wondering if I found you or not." Timmy said as he kissed her neck.

Raven giggled. "I guess we should." She got up and gave Timmy a hand and helped him up. He climbed down and Raven jumped down.

They laughed and talked the whole way home. They took the long way, so it took them another 20 minutes to get home.

Once they reached the front door, they both walked in. Wanda and Juandissimo greeted them. Acting like nothing happened before Raven had left.

"Raven, I made a doctor's appointment for your hand tomorrow afternoon." Wanda said.

"That's nice." She said with a sarcastic tone. "I was already there this morning." She said to herself under her breath.

Timmy and Raven walked over to the couch so they could talk and visit with Wanda and Juandissimo. Timmy and Raven didn't say a word about what happened at the tree. It was around 6 by the time they arrived back home.

"Timmy, would you like to stay for supper?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah sure." Timmy said smiling.

Soon after, the door bell rang. Wanda went to answer it.

"Hello Wanda. I came by to pick up Timothy." Anti-Cosmo smiled.

"Oh, I invited him to stay for dinner, would you like to stay too?" she asked.

"I'd love to, but I can't. Anti-Wanda has already started on dinner. Come Timothy, we must go now. You still have homework to do, and you have school tomorrow." Anti-Cosmo said.

"Aw, can't I stay for supper and you can come get me around 7?" Timmy asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not. Come on let's go. Maybe you can come back this weekend." Said Anti-Cosmo grabbing Timmy. "Cheerio!" he said.

"Is everything okay Raven?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I don't need to go to the doctor. I'm fine. Really."

"Raven, is there anything you want to tell me? I've noticed you're not as happy as you used to be." She walked over and took a seat by Raven and put a hand on her back.

"I just miss how things used to be. I miss it being just you, me and Cosmo. We were so happy, and now I'm killing myself. And it's all my fault that we're in this mess! If only I never said those words, we wouldn't be here right now. It's all my fault. If I wasn't such a brat and just had to get aunt Blonda to come with us, we wouldn't be here, we would still be Timmy's fairies and I would be happy and not miserable" Raven started crying. Wanda pulled her into a hug.

"Sweetie, it's not all your fault. It's also mine. If I hadn't been so harsh. I should have let you dye your hair; you were old enough to make your own decision. And I'm sorry that I raised my voice and kicked you out. It was wrong of me. But even if that didn't happen, we would still be here. I would have still left Cosmo." Wanda said trying to comfort her.

"What are you talking about? If I hadn't have left, we wouldn't be here now. We would still be with Timmy and you would still be with Cosmo. Don't you remember? I tried taking over Fairy World, until I got switched with Anti-Raven. She made you leave Cosmo. If I didn't go to free the Anti-fairies, we wouldn't be here."

"Nonsense! She didn't make me, I chose to leave him." Wanda pulled away and looked at Raven.

"No, I know what she did, she hypnotised you and shot you both with Anti-love arrows. The Anti's told me all about their plan to separate you two."

"I don't remember that happening, you must have dreamt that." She said as she laughed a bit.

"But it's true, only Anti-Raven or I can break it, nothing else can. But I don't know how to. Otherwise I would have done it a while ago. I just want things to go back to normal." Raven got up and left and went to her room and read some books. But she didn't realise she was reading an old book on how to create and break curses and spells and all. She didn't know until she came across one of them that read; _lift the light, free the dark, tonight is the night that the darkness strikes back._ And that was only one line out of twenty.

After the curse it read; _in order for this to work, you must say this at midnight where there is a blue moon, otherwise results may vary. It will backfire and all will be permanent and will never be able to be undone. You must go to a place overlooking the city where the curse takes place. If not, you are creating one and may ruin one's life forever._

Raven gasped. _Oh Robin! Only if you were here right now. You would know what to do! I'm too small and weak to do it._ Raven said wiping away tears of her beloved twin sister that had passed away from a very rare form of cancer. Only fairies can get it. It drains your magic to the point of death. She died when they were 10. Robin had the small eye colour but was very outgoing and brave. She wasn't scared of anything. The two girls were very close. Robin had dark brown hair and didn't wear a cloak like Raven. She wore more modern clothes. She wore a baby-blue tee-shirt with a short white skirt. Knee high white boots and bracelets up both arms and a baby blue belt. Her and Raven had a matching necklace; it was a silver locket with pictures of the two in them. Raven was on the left and Robin was on the right. Robin was older by 5 minutes. Robin acted more mature, but there were days were Raven was more mature. The girls have never been apart until Robin was diagnosed with cancer. She died right before Christmas. She died on December 23 2010. (This story is taken place in 2012. Not 2013. Just to clarify that.) They didn't celebrate Christmas that year. They skipped it. And all the presents they got for each other, they agreed to give them away. The turkey, food, and all the presents.

After that year, Raven didn't like Christmas. She still enjoyed it, but not as much. It wasn't her favourite holiday anymore. The week of Christmas, she would always cry herself to sleep. Every now and then she could feel her presence. On their birthday, she never wanted presents, she would always stay in her room. Talking to herself, so people thought. On their birthday, Robin would visit Raven, and all day, they would just talk, and talk, and talk. And when Robin left, Raven would cry until she fell asleep. Wanda and Cosmo would always try and do things with Raven to get her mind off of Robin. Raven always thought to herself _why her? Why couldn't it have been me? She didn't deserve to die. I wish I died instead of her. She deserved to live. She didn't deserve to die. Why does it always have to be the one closest to you that die? _

Robin would have encouraged you to do it. Do for mum. Do it for dad. Do for _me. _

"I will do it for you, Robin." Raven rushed over to a nearby computer and searched. 'Next blue moon' it said, 'the next blue moon is in three days'

She jumped up and ran for a calendar, it was in three days. She had enough time to learn the spell.

_Reverse this curse,_

_Free my soul,_

_Lift the light,_

_Free the dark,_

_Tonight is the night,_

_All that ends,_

_Reverse the earth,_

_Save all souls,_

_Tonight is the night,_

_With these powers,_

_My souls are free,_

_Lift the light,_

_Free the dark,_

_Tonight is the night,_

_The darkness strikes back!_

"Darkness strikes back? What's that supposed to mean? I thought the light was the way to go." Raven said puzzled. There was a knock on the door. Raven hid the book, "Uh, come in!" she called.

"Hey sweetie, I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie?" Wanda said poking her head in the door.

"Umm, sure. What movie?" Raven got up and the two walked out to the living room.

"Lord of the rings." She said smiling.

_Robin's favourite._ Raven sighed. "That was Robin's favourite." It hurt to even say her name, let alone thinking of her.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I can't believe you remember that after all those years."

"It's only been two. And how could you forget? She was your favourite. And you even forgot her favourite movie."

"She wasn't my favourite. Mother's don't have favourites. Unless you're talking about my mum. But I never had a favourite. You both were my favourite." Wanda said, giving Raven a hug.

After the movie, they all went to bed. Raven lay in her bed awake. Thinking of her sister, and the curse. She wasn't ready for it. But she had to do it. For them. For _her_. For all of them. She had to do it that day. Otherwise all hope was gone. And she wouldn't be able to undo the curse. She would die with a life she hates. She had to do it right. So life could get back to normal.

_Robin, I need you more than ever right now. _

_(_A/N: I couldn't help it; I had to write the other chapter. Before I forgot it all. 5,990 words. REVIEW please! It took me two almost 3 days to write! Because I was lazy.

TELL ME YOU'RE FAVOURITE CHAPTER AND YOUR FAVOURITE PART IN THE BOOK!

I printed off all 9 chapters, and it's really really thick. It's over 50 pages! I know it doesn't sound like a lot but it is if you think about it. Because I'm only 14 so that's a lot for someone who spends all their spare time on facebook.)


	10. The time has come

Chapter 10

(A/N: I've had this jotted out, I have it all planned out from start to finish, I just need to add all the details. There may be a lot of sad parts in it, feel free to cry. I'm not sure if it will be sad enough to cry or not, haven't figured that out yet. 13 days and I'm ungrounded! I can get back to READING fan fiction stories! That's all I'm doing my February break. Is read. So I'm excited for that. ENJOY CHAPTER TEN!

REVIEW!

I ONLY HAVE ONE PERSON REVIEWING AFTER EVERY CHAPTER!

REVIEW!)

Raven only had 46 hours until the Blue Moon. She had almost memorized every line. One thing she didn't see on the spell was 'You must sacrifice yourself, after the spell; your soul will leave your body and never return. See page 1,098 for the spell to return to your normal form.'

All of a sudden, Raven heard screaming coming from the living room. Raven rushed into the living room.

"Raven! Thank god you here. Will you be okay here by yourself for a couple hours?" Juandissimo asked Raven as he picked Wanda up.

"Um... yeah sure, why?" Raven asked curiously.

"Wanda's water broke. So I'm taking her to the hospital." Juandissimo was at the door about to leave until he saw Raven almost fall to the floor. "Is everything alright amigo?"

Raven couldn't breathe. She was going to die before the Blue Moon! Raven fell to her knees gasping for air. She managed to choke out some words. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just go ahead. I'll be fine, just can't believe it's happening already." Raven could breathe again.

"Alright, help yourself to anything in the fridge. We'll be home in a few hours." And they were gone.

Once they left, Raven started to panic. In a few hours she was dead. The door bell rang. Raven went to answer it. She peeked out the hole to see who it was, it was Timmy. She opened the door. "Timmy, hey, what's up?"

"Hey Raven, is Wanda or Juandissimo home?"

"No, Wanda's having her baby. And in a few hours I'm dead." She looked away and walked over to the couch.

"Oh, uh... good for her. Look, you aren't going to die. I promise. What happens in vision never come completely true. Something different always happens. Like in the TV shows." Timmy walked over to the couch.

"Timmy, it's a TV, it's not reality. That's make believe." She looked up at him.

"Whatever. You're still not going to die. I promise. I bet my life on it." Timmy gave Raven a smile. Raven just looked away, still upset.

They spent the rest of the time talking and laughing and joking around. After a few hours Timmy had to go. And a few more hours. Wanda and Juandissimo came home.

Raven was in her room playing her guitar. She almost didn't hear them come in. She just stayed in her room because she knew when she came out, bad things would happen. So she just continued playing her guitar.

"Raven! We're home! And we have you're little sister with us!" Wanda weakly called.

Raven didn't move. She felt sick. She heard something cry. The colour drained from her face. Now there was screaming. She could hear things fall on the floor and break.

"Juandissimo! No stop! Please!" she heard a female voice scream. She heard crying too.

Raven's hands went into fists. Her knuckles turned white. Her face was hot and she was mad. Her right had hurt a lot when she put in it a fist, but she didn't care, she was mad and she was ready to hurt the one who was hurting her mother.

She almost ripped the door of her bedroom off and stomped towards the screaming and crying. Juandissimo. Of course. She jumped on him from behind. Juandissimo threw her on the ground hard. Raven yelled in pain as she tried to get up. She stood in front of Wanda trying to protect her.

"Raven no! He'll kill you like in the vision!" Wanda grabbed Raven's arm.

She pulled it away. "I know, better me than you." She threw a punch at Juandissimo. She screamed in pain. _Wrong hand... _She thought to herself. She fell to her knees and Juandissimo grabbed her by her neck and pinned her against a wall. Wanda kept screaming at Juandissimo, but they both ignored her. Juandissimo threw punches at Raven. But then, she remembered her powers.

Raven whispered _Azarath Mentrion Zinthose... _Juandissimo flew to the other side of the room and hit the wall. Raven fell to the floor as she put her hand to her throat. She looked up at Wanda who had a shocked face. She still had the baby in her arms. Juandissimo was unconscious. Raven got up and walked over to Wanda and helped her up.

"Thank you," Wanda mouthed. She gave Raven a big hug and the child had stopped crying and started to giggle. "Raven, this is Castle, you new little sister." Wanda handed Raven the child. She had silver eyes and deep violet hair.

There would be a flash of different colours in her eyes when her moods changed. When she was happy, there was a flash of pink. When she was angry, there was a flash of yellow. When she was excited a flash of green. When sad, there would be a flash of blue, depending on how sad she was depended on how dark it was. The darker the blue, the more sad she was. There would be a flash of black if she was in love. A flash of orange if she was energetic. A flash of red if she was depressed. And a flash of purple if she was scared.

"She looks like you." Raven said looking up at Wanda.

"Really? I think she looks more like Cosmo." Wanda said laughing a little.

37 hours until the Blue Moon.

There was a flash of pink in Castle's eyes. "Here, I'm going to go for a walk." The colour drained from Raven's face.

Wanda looked a little worried. "Okay, be back before five." Wanda walked down the hallway to Castle's room then went to help Juandissimo up.

"Uhh... my head. What happened?" Juandissimo said as he put a hand up to his head as he stood up.

"Sweetie, you attacked up like in Raven vision. But she stopped you and you crashed into the wall. It's alright, no one's dead." Wanda gave him a smile.

Raven left and went to the tree. She was very lucky that she didn't die. Timmy was right. Visions never come completely true. She was prepared for the Blue Moon. She was scared, but she was ready.

She took a deep breath. Closed her eyes, and relaxed. She felt so much better. She thought of Robin, and a Christmas they had together. That's when Raven got her cape, or cape. Whatever you want to call it. Robin got her science kit she's been talking none-stop about. It was the last Christmas they had with Robin before she died.

That's the past. And what happened in the past you can't go back and fix. It's there and there's nothing you can do to go back and change it. What happened, happened. There's nothing you can do now but move on and forget about it.

She sat there relaxing for a couple hours before she looked at her watch. It read 5:07pm. Great, just great. She did it again, late. That's one thing she's good at. Being late, she got up and ran home. Once she stood outside the house, she walked up to the door and walked in.

"Hey, I'm home. Sorry I'm late; I fell asleep on the tree. But I'm only late by 8 minutes." Raven called out. Was the house empty? Did they send out a search party when she wasn't home on time? She never did that before and she was two hours late. Maybe they just went out and forgot about her? Wouldn't be the first time that happened.

She heard a crash coming from a room down the hall. It was coming from Castle's room. She walked in. Castle was flying around crashing into everything. Juandissimo and Wanda were flying after her trying to catch her.

When Castle saw Raven she flew to Raven and landed in her arms. Another flash of pink, Castle giggled.

Soon it was night. It came rather quickly, it seemed like one minute Raven was playing with Castle, and the next it was time for bed. It was 11:03 when Raven decided to get some rest. It was now 25 hours until the Blue Moon. And Raven thought nothing of it.

The next morning she woke up to the sound of crying, screaming, and birds singing. She looked over at her alarm clock, it read: 8:09am. She got up and walked over to her closet and got dressed and walked out into the hallway to see what all that racket was.

She saw Wanda come out with Castle and a bottle in the child's mouth. "Oh I'm sorry sweetie, did we wake you?"

"Uh, it was either you or the birds. Either way, I'm up now and not going back to sleep." Raven shrugged.

"Oh good. Do you think you could take care of Castle? I could use a few more hours of sleep. She kept me up most of the night." Wanda handed Raven the child.

"Uh, sure. But I know nothing about how to take care of a child. Let alone a baby." Raven looked at Wanda with a look like disbelief.

"All you have to do is feed her, her bottle and she'll fall asleep. I already changed her diaper so you shouldn't have to worry about that." Wanda walked to her room and went back to sleep.

"Uh... alright then." She looked down at Castle, who was still drinking her bottle. She walked over to the couch in the living room and sat down. Once Castle was done her bottle, Raven put it down on the coffee table and Castle fell asleep instantly.

Raven walked over to Castle's and put her down in her crib. Just as Raven was about to walk out, Castle woke up and started to cry. Raven turned around and walked towards the crib. A flash of navy blue appeared in Castle's eyes. It started raining out. Then there was a loud cymbal like noise coming from outside. It was thunder, Raven picked up Castle and she stopped crying. She snuggled into Raven's chest and went back to sleep. The rain and thunder stopped and a rainbow appeared.

"That was weird." Raven walked back to the couch and sat down and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels. There was nothing on. She flipped to a kids channel and left it there. In a few hours, Castle woke up. Raven sat Castle up so she was facing the TV so she could watch the kid's shows. Right now, it was Dora.

While Castle was watching TV Raven fell asleep. She woke up to the sound of a door closing. She looked around hoping that Juandissimo or Wanda was up. But there was no one. She was about to get up when she remembered Castle was sitting in her lap. The TV was off, when she looked down at her lap, Castle was gone. Raven got up and looked around, she went into Castle's room. She wasn't there; she looked in Wanda's room. They weren't even there. She walked back to the kitchen and saw a note. It read:

_Dear Raven, _

_I saw you fell asleep while watching Castle. So I turned the TV off and took Castle out for a bit. Juandissimo went to the gym so you're home alone for a bit. I didn't want to wake you up so I just took Castle with me to get some groceries. Thanks again for watching Castle for me this morning. I'll bring some books for you since you watched Castle. I'll be home in about in an hour. I left at around 9._

_Love mum._

"That's a relief." Raven checked the time, it was 9:06. So Wanda didn't leave that long ago. "Hmm... I'm home alone for another hour. What to do, what to do?" Raven tapped her foot on the ground. "I have no more books to read, there's nothing on TV. I broke my guitar the day Anti-Cosmo brought me back. Timmy's at school, and Fairy World all boring. And it takes up too much energy to go to earth. And since I don't have a god child, I can't take that rainbow down because it's heavily guarded. Man, I wish she said which grocery store she was going to." She thought of something to do. She couldn't think of anything. "I could just listen to the radio, or, or, or, I could go for a walk? Man! There's nothing to do!" Raven plopped down on the couch frustrated.

Raven got up and walked to her room. She found a photo album. She opened it and looked at all the pictures. It was pictures of her, Robin, Cosmo and Wanda. There was a picture of her and Robin when they were 5. It was Halloween. Robin was dressed up as Tinker Bell, and Raven was dressed up as Cinderella. Raven laughed.

She got up and went to get something to eat. She turned the TV on hoping there would be something on. For the rest of the time she just watched Tom and Jerry and The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show.

An hour later Wanda was home with Castle. "Raven, can you help me unload the car?" Wanda walked over to the couch standing behind it. "I used to watch that show when I was a kid," Wanda laughed at the memory.

"Really? It's been on that long?" Raven teased.

"Ha ha, very funny." Wanda said sarcastically as they two walked out to the car and grabbed the bags bringing them into the house. "I got you some books," Wanda said grabbing 4 books out of the bag and handing them to Raven once they were done bringing the groceries in. She got the books: Lost Love, Skin and Bones, Poison, and Desire to Hate. (Made the Titles up)

Lost Love is about a girl named Natashah, the age of 17. She lives in Florida. Falls in love with guy named Evan who is 16. He has vivid green eyes, and the Justin Bieber style hair. With blonde hair and perfect white teeth. Natashah has to move to New York and Evan has to move to California. With the move, they both run into some trouble. Evan gets bullied. And Natashah falls in love with another man! Can they find each other before it's too late? Or is their love lost?

Skin and Bones is about a Zombie/Vampire. She's a half vampire, half Zombie. A 15 year old girl named Zoe. She was born a vampire, until her 10th birthday when zombies attacked and killed her parents. She doesn't remember much, but on her 16th birthday, she couldn't help but wonder, what would life be like as a human? One day, she walked around downtown in Steltrey. It was a big city on an island south east of Hawaii. Unknown to man-kind. Only monsters or mystical creatures knew about it. Then one day, a human arrived. A female named Miranda. If a human knew about it, they could tell the others, and they would be revealed. That could not happen. That means, they're going to war. All were going, even females and children. Can they win the war? Or will they be defeated once again? Or was Miranda going to help them with the war? Or was she going to betray them like every other human?

Poison is about a young man named Devan, who is 14. First year at high school and is bullying. One night on a full moon, he went out with friends. And went to a party. They had a drink in an alley with friends, they had some vodka, but it tasted funny, and smelled weird. When they woke up the next day, they knew something was different. It was still night on a full moon. When they went back to the party, no one noticed them. Even at home and at school. One morning when Devan woke up, he looked in a mirror. He didn't see himself. What was in that drink? Was he dead or invisible? Would he ever be visible again? Or is he going to continue to bully kids when they can't see him. This is a tragic novel.

Desire to Hate is about a girl named Alice; she was turning 18 in a few months. Her and her friends were at the school cafeteria when they saw a girl same age and grade sitting by herself reading. There was something about that girl that Alice didn't like. She was friends with everyone, the loners, the losers, geeks, nerds, everyone including the Goths and emo's. Even the ones she hated, but there was something about that girl she couldn't stand. They had every class together. One day, in science, they were paired up. Out of all people why her? She had a desire to kill her. To hate her. To make her miserable. Will they be able to get the project done? Or will Alice make a plot to kill her? Or was this girl testing her? There's something different about her. Something that's different from everyone else. The energy coming from her is very high, when everyone else's is low. High energy could only mean one thing. She's either dead already, or she's going to start the apocalypse, starting by taking out Alice. She could see it in the girls bloody coloured eyes.

(A/N: yes I know, not very interesting books. I made the title and summary up. I love the title but not so much the summary.)

"These are the ones I've had my eye on forever! Thank you!" Raven rushed to her room and started to read Skin and Bones.

She had to stop reading at 6:30 for supper. She was already half way through the 547 paged book. 29 hours until Blue Moon. She felt sick again.

"So, how's the book?" Wanda asked Raven as she fed Castle.

"It's really good. I'm already half way done. I'm on chapter 23 already. It's really getting good." Raven said with a smile as she got her supper read. They were having chicken and gravy with corn and mashed potatoes. Raven devoured the plate in 3 minutes. "Mmm... it was really good mum." Raven said putting her plate in the sink and rushing to her room to read her book.

Three hours later she finished the book. Ended in a tragedy, those were Raven's favourite kind of books. After the book, she went to sleep. Hoping to get more sleep this time. And not get up so early. Tomorrow was a Friday, at last. Favourite day of the week.

She woke up to nothing but the rays of sun coming in through her window. She looked over at her clock and it said 9:17am. She smiled, she finally slept in later than. She got up, got dressed, and walked to the kitchen. 15 hours until Blue Moon. Everyone was already up except for Juandissimo.

"Good morning." Wanda greeted Raven. Castle was in a high-chair, drinking her bottle.

"I don't know about good." Raven said under her breath. "Hey, what's for breakfast?" Raven sat down at the table.

"Eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, and toast." Wanda said trying to cook them all at once, almost burning the sausage and hash browns.

"Sounds good." Raven looked over at Castle who had finished her bottle. "Say, do you ever think about Robin? Or if Timmy is safe with the Anti's?" Raven looked back up at Wanda who was putting butter on the toast then rushing over to check if the eggs and all were done.

"Sure, every once in a while." Wanda flipped over the eggs. "How do you want your eggs?"

"Uh, sunny-side-up. What do you think about? When you think of them?"

"What do you mean?" Wanda looked over at Raven confused.

"I mean, what memories do you think of?"

"I think of all of them! Some more than others, like when Robin set up a trap to get back at you for stealing her cookie, then she walked right into her own trap." Wanda laughed. "And the time when Timmy always tried to impress Trixie but always got turned down or failed." Wanda laughed as she took the sausage and bacon off the stove.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. That was funny, and the time when Timmy lost his bathing suit jumping off the diving board!" Raven laughed at the memory and how embarrassed Timmy was. His face was as red as a tomato.

"Yes, I remember that!" they both sighed after laughing so hard. "Breakfast is ready. Can you go get Juandissimo for me please?" Raven nodded and got up and walked to their bedroom. "Thanks sweetie!" Wanda called after her.

When Raven walked in the room, she saw someone else in the bed with him. "Juandissimo? What are you doing?" Raven asked as she walked into the room.

Juandissimo and the other person in the bed, shot up in the bed. "Oh, Raven! Uhh, what do you want?" he said, looking kind of embarrassed.

"Breakfast is ready."

The woman had mint coloured hair with bright blue eyes. The colour of her lips was bright pink.

"Juandissimo, who is she?" the woman turned to him.

"Uh, that is my friend's daughter, who is staying with me for a bit while her father goes and searches for a house and a job. She shouldn't be here too much longer." Juandissimo whispered into her ear. Raven ran out of the room and to Wanda.

"Mum! I think Juandissimo is sleeping with another woman!" Raven said out of breath.

"Don't be silly! He wouldn't do that!" Wanda said laughing at Raven's little story.

"I'm not kidding! I walked in and there was another woman in the bed! Go look for yourself." Raven stepped aside to let Wanda go by. They walked to the room, there was only Juandissimo.

"But- But- But-" Raven's voice trailed off.

"Good morning Wanda. My one and only love. I'll be out in a minute." Juandissimo smiled.

"See Raven? Now stop making things up. I know you don't like how I left Cosmo for him, but you'll have to live with it." Wanda went back to the kitchen.

"I knew you would go get Wanda." He said smiling evilly. He got up and shut the door.

Raven cursed as she walked back to the kitchen.

After breakfast Raven went out for a bit. Went for a walk and stopped by her tree. Once she got to the top branch, she didn't sit, she stood. She looked over Fairy World, she never saw it at night, but that night she would. She stood there as the wind blew her hair and cape back. Raven jumped off the tree branch. She tucked her arms in and her legs were straight and eyes were closed. She had dived head first.

Just before she hit the ground, she opened her eyes and skid the ground and flew up higher than the tree she was standing on. She loved to fly, especially when it was a beautiful day like today. She flew above the city; she was floating in the centre. She flew up and span in circles as she lifted her arms up. After spinning 10 times, she stopped and stared down at the city. The fairies looked like tiny ants as they rushed to their business meeting. Raven laughed and flew back home.

Once she got home she could hear yelling. She walked in and saw Wanda and Juandissimo yelling at each other. You could tell the Anti-love arrows were wearing off, but the curse would still have affect on Wanda's love for Cosmo. As Raven walked in, she noticed Castle was on the floor crying. Raven walked over to the child and picked her up. She cuddled Castle as she walked over to the fighting couple.

"What's going on?" Raven asked worriedly.

The two stopped fighting. Wanda had tears in her eyes and Juandissimo had an angry look on his face. Like he was about to throw something. "Nothing, it doesn't concern you." Wanda said wrapping her arms around herself and walking to her room.

Raven turned to Juandissimo hoping to get an answer from him. He walked over to Raven and took Castle from her. "Don't worry about it. She's a little... Moody, lately." And he walked away.

Raven was a bit scared by the way he said it. She tried to get her mind off of it by watching TV, but there was nothing on. So she turned it off and went to her room. She forgot she didn't have a guitar, so she turned on her radio and walked over to her laptop and played some games. She spent a good two hours doing that until she was interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in!" she called.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come with us to check up on Sam and Sarah, they get off school soon," Wanda walked in with Castle sleeping in her arms.

"Sure, I doubt they'd be happy to see me. Especially Sarah." Raven stood up and stretched.

"Oh it will be fine! You just got off to a bad start that's all!" Wanda smiled as Castle started to wake up from her nap.

"I hope so, first thing they'll do is ask questions that I don't want to answer" Raven sighed, that's the last thing she wanted, was to answer unwanted questions.

Wanda poofed them into Sam and Sarah's room waiting for them to get home from school. The family of 4 just sat there Juandissimo was sitting on one of their beds while Raven sat on the other one, and Wanda and Castle sat on the floor.

The door swung open, "Juandissimo, Wanda! We're home from school!" the two shouted not noticing them as they walked in the room. "Oh, there you are, wait a minute. What's she doing here?" Sam asked.

Raven sighed. "I knew you would ask that. I understand, you don't want me here because of what I did the last time we saw each other, that's fine, I understand. If you need me, I'll be in my room." Raven stood up about to vanish away.

"Wait! No, that's not it!" Sam shouted stopping Raven in time.

"Uh, yes it is. That's why we've been- mmm... mmm." Sarah was cut off by Sam covering her mouth trying to get her to shut up.

"Heheh, excuse her, she doesn't know what she's talking about." Sam smiled awkwardly.

"Yes I do." Sarah put both hands on her hips, looking angry at her sister.

"Whatever." Sam rolled her eyes. "Anyways, we just want to know why you're here. Aren't you supposed to be in Anti-Fairy world?" Sam asked.

"Uh, yeah, about that." Raven sat back down; wishing they would have said yes, go away. She took a deep breath and said, "I actually rather not say. It's more of a personal thing." Raven looked away.

"Umm... Okay?" Sam turned away from Raven not noticing Castle. They have not yet seen Castle. "So Wanda, did you plan anything fun for the weekend like you usually do?" Sam asked anxiously.

"Not this time, sorry sweetie. I've been busy with taking care of Castle, I had no time." Wanda said with an apologetic look.

"Who's Castle?" Sam and Sarah said in unison.

"Oh that's right, I forgot you haven't seen her yet!" Wanda stood up with the child in her arms and walked over to the girls to show them the new baby. "Sam, Sarah, meet your new God-Sister Castle." A flash of pink appeared in her eyes as she giggled and had a big smile on her face.

"Aww! She's so cute! There was a flash of pink in her eyes. Is that normal?" Sarah said tickling Castle's tummy.

"Yes it is, it shows us her mood. She has many different colours." Wanda smiled as she put Castle down on the floor.

Sam and Sarah sat down by Castle and began to play with her. Soon it was time for supper, Sam and Sarah went down to eat while the 3 fairies and half-a-fairy had their supper in the castle in the fish bowl. On the weekend, they spend the night in the castle and weekdays in their home in Fairy World.

Once they heard the bedroom door swing open, they poofed out. Sam dived onto her bed and Sarah as well. "What's wrong?" Wanda asked floating over to them

"We're moving." Sam said angrily as she tossed her pillow at the wall.

"Moving to where?"

"Across the country to Philadelphia." Sarah pouted.

"Wow, that's a big move. When do you leave? Do you know?"

"Something in the next month, and we're starting to pack tomorrow." Sam said as she got up and walked toward her closet to get her pyjamas on.

"Don't worry, you got magic. It won't be so hard, and just think of how many new friends you get to make." Wanda said trying to cheer them up. "And we get to come with you!" Wanda said joyfully.

"Actually, you don't. Dad said he didn't want any sort of pets in the new house. He didn't want the house to smell like the pets. Sorry guys." Sarah had tears streaming down.

"It's alright, we can disguise as your necklace or something. We mostly stay in Fairy World, so it won't be too much different." Wanda said as she sat down beside one of the girls.

"Yeah I guess so, but we won't get to see you as often because everyone's getting suspicious about us talking to objects. So we have to lay low for a bit." Sam said lying down on her bed.

"If you look on the bright side, you still get to keep us." Wanda said with a warm smile.

"That's the only bright side. We lose all of our friends and we have no family at all there. It was either Philadelphia or Canada." Sarah sighed.

"Yeah, we didn't want to move to Canada, it's different there. They spell words different and use different terms for things." Sam pointed out.

"Oh, and don't forget their bacon! And we would have to learn a totally different anthem! Canada's weird." Sarah added.

(Just so you guys know, I live in Canada, so that's why I threw that in.)

"It would be fun if you did! Think of all the adventures you get to go on! Learning a new anthem, trying different foods, spelling different words." Wanda began to list off all the adventurous things, that weren't so adventurous.

"Wanda, that isn't very adventurous. It sounds boring, I like our anthem, and our foods and how we spell and say things. Canada's like a totally different universe to us." Sarah put her face in her hands.

Wanda sighed. "Look, amigo. I was born and raised in Mexico. As my parents were also godparents. They were in Mexico, I had to move to a god kid in the USA I did not want to go, but I did not have a choice. My parents made me, and after all, it wasn't that bad. Amigo, you see, it's like trying new food, and you don't know you like it, unless you try it. At least, that's what my mother told me." Juandissimo said.

"Yeah, but you didn't have a choice, we do have one. And we chose not to go. Trust me, we've been there before. We went to Saskatchewan. It was terrible! Beautiful and nice, but it was driving me mad! With their different names of food, and their accent. And their iced tea isn't even cold tea! It's, it's, it's different. I don't like it." Sam pouted.

By the time they finished their argument over how great or terrible Canada was, it was around 10:30pm. The kids went to bed as the fairies got ready for bed. An hour and a half until she had to go. All she could do was hope that it would work.

Once Wanda, Juandissimo and Castle were fast asleep, it was already 11:32. _Took them long enough..._ Raven thought to herself.

She teleported outside of Sam and Sarah's house, she walked to the city overlook. By the time she got there, it was 11:48pm. She sat down looking over the city. It looked like she was looking down at stars. It was beautiful. She stared at the clock, hoping it would pass time quicker so she could get this over with.

1!:57

11:58

11:59

12:00am.

She stood up, took a deep breath, and began to speak. She levitated a bit, closed her eyes, and stuck her arms out, and legs together so she looked like a t.

_Reverse this curse,_

_Free my soul,_

_Lift the light,_

_Free the dark,_

_Tonight is the night,_

_All that ends,_

_Reverse the Earth,_

_Save all souls,_

_Tonight is the night,_

_With these powers,_

_My souls are free,_

_Lift the light, _

_Free the dark,_

_Tonight is the night,_

_The darkness strikes back!_

As she said the last few words, her eyes opened and white shot out her eyes and mouth. She began to feel weak, like all the power was taking all her energy away. _Free my soul..._ _my soul... is leaving my body..._ she really should have thought this through.

She watched as her soul slowly left her body. She died. All she could do was pray that it worked, and that Wanda loved Cosmo and they could be a family again. But this time, without her. Would the curse erase her from their memories too? There was only one way to find out, she had to find them. But how?

(A/N: end of the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Wasn't as sad as I wanted it to be. I have so many more ideas written down. But I have a full week to get the other chapter done. I hope you guys enjoyed it. REVIEW and tell me what you thought of it.)


	11. The Drag of the Night's past

Chapter 11

(A/N: I'm finding it extremely to type this week. I'm going through a heart break. Even though my ex-boyfriend and I broke up 2-3 months ago. But my dreams tell me otherwise. It's extremely hard due to all the characters in my story are happy in relationships. So I may be cruel to them this week. But I'll try my best to stay on track. I apologize.)

Raven's lost soul floated high above the sky. Soaring through the clouds in the starry night sky. How could a lost soul feel so free and careless when it's lost and helpless and don't know where to go? What was a lost soul to do?

Raven flew to the house where the twins lived. She flew up to their room and into the fishbowl, flew through the wall and into the magical castle. She found two giant doors that lead to Wanda's and Juandissimo's room. She saw that the two magical creatures were still asleep. She flew through the castle, into the fishbowl and looked out the window. The sun was just starting to rise. She flew back into the magical creature's room and waited them to rise for a new day that will create tomorrow's history.

The lost soul sat there, patiently waited for the two to rise. She had to wait a while, after thirty minutes of waiting, she started to doze off as well, and right before she fell asleep she noticed one of the magical creatures began to rise. It was the female one, with long pink hair that was curled. As she rose, she stretched out her arms with a smile on her face as some of the morning sun shinned through their fishbowl and into their room.

Wanda turned to look at the sleeping fairy that lay beside her. Little did she know that it was Juandissimo? She had thought the whole thing was a dream and expected to hear Cosmo's voice and see his warm morning smile.

"Good morning sweetie, I had the strangest dream last night. Raven took over Fairy World, separated us and made Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda Timmy's fairies." Wanda laughed as the other fairy rose from a good night's sleep.

"Mi amigo that was not a dream. It actually happened." He rose and stretched.

Wanda almost screamed when she saw it wasn't Cosmo that was sleeping next to her. Raven floated over to Wanda. "Mom? Mom? Can you hear me? Mom?" Raven waved her hand in front of Wanda's face. But Wanda didn't see nor hear her. She simply continued on with her strange morning that made absolute no sense whatsoever.

"Mom?" tears welled up in her eyes. She quickly blinked away the warm, salty tears. She then remembered that she had to body. She was a lost soul. Would they move on with their life and forget she ever existed like they did with Robin? Just brush her away like she was never really there like she is now? Or was she somehow erased from their memory?

"What do you mean it wasn't a dream? You mean it really happened?" Wanda gasped at the thought.

"Si, it really happened." Juandissimo scooted closer to her and kissed her neck.

Wanda quickly shoved him away. "Stop it! I'm a married woman!" she crossed her arms.

"Si, married to me." He pointed to his left finger that had a gold ring on it. He raised Wanda's hand; she also had a wedding ring on. She only had one, but it had a medium sized diamond on it.

"You can't be serious!" she jumped out of bed.

"I am." He walked over to a photo album. He pulled out some photo's of them that appeared to be a wedding day. "Look, this is us on our wedding day. Oh and here's one of us at the altar, kissing when the priest said 'you may kiss the bride,' look at how happy you are! And here's one right after Castle was born." Juandissimo passed her the photo album.

"I don't remember any of this." Wanda flipped through thousands of photos. "And who's Castle?" Wanda looked up at Juandissimo like a child who has a million questions about the world and expects the adult to know the answer to every question.

"You're kidding right? She's your daughter!" he threw his arms in the air.

"Daughter?" Wanda put a hand to her stomach. Not feeling any bump.

"Si, come with me." He took her hand and led her down a hallway and to a door with the words 'Castle's room.' As they walked in, Wanda looked all around not remembering anything. It was as if someone had sprinkled amnesia dust on her.

As they reached the little angel's cradle. Seconds after they reached it, the little girl woke up. A flash of pink appeared and disappeared in her eyes. Wanda's mouth fell open. The little girl began to giggle as she lifted her arms up at Wanda, wanting to be picked up. Wanda picked Castle up and held her tight.

"This is Castle; she has silver eyes and deep violet hair. There will be flashes of different colours in her eyes indicating her emotion. Pink means she happy. There are many colours she has, but mainly she's pink." He said putting a hand on Wanda's shoulder.

"She's perfect." Wanda said with a smile. "What about Cosmo?" she asked as the smile wiped off her face at the last memory she had with him.

"I'm not too sure about him. Uh, I'll go make some breakfast." He said zipping out of the room.

Wanda stared at Castle. The poor thing, thinking Juandissimo is her father. Wanda walked out of Castle's room and walked around the castle like a little kid wandering around a candy shop. As she walked around the castle, she stumbled across a room that said 'Raven' on it. Wanda blinked back tears remembering the memory with Raven, and how it's her fault that they ended up in this mess. If she hadn't have been so hard on the poor girl. After all, she was just a half-a-fairy.

Wanda walked in the room and sat on the bed. She looked around the bright, colourless room. It was a fair sized room, but smaller than the one back in the castle in Timmy's fishbowl. The one in there was about 10X the size as this one. She looked down at Castle, a flash of blue appeared in her eyes, and the child began to cry.

"I suppose blue means sad. I bet your hungry." The child nodded. "I am too, let's go see what we have for you." Wanda gave the child a warm smile and got up and walked to the kitchen where her so called "Husband" was making breakfast.

"Ah, there you are, I was just about to go and get you, breakfast is ready. Where were you?" he asked as he flipped a pancake in the air.

"In Raven's room." She opened the fridge to see if they had anything for Castle. "Do we have any baby food for Castle?" she closed the fridge.

"Ah yes, up in the cupboard above the fridge. Is Raven up yet?" Juandissimo asked as he cracked an egg.

"What do you mean? Last time I checked, I wasn't her mother and she wasn't my daughter and she took over Fairy World as her way of revenge." Wanda gave him a blank stare trying to recall everything that has happened the past few months.

"Actually no, well yes. Let me explain. Raven did take over Fairy World, but once she went to go free the Anti-fairies, they captured her, adopted her and raised her to be evil like them. So then they switched Raven with Anti-Raven, so Anti-Raven is the current leader of Fairy World. And a week or so ago, Anti-Cosmo came by and gave Raven back said she's too much of a handful, so she lives with us now." Juandissimo explained to the pink haired fairy that stood there with her mouth opened.

"Then we have a problem, she's not in her room." Wanda began to panic.

Raven smiled a little. At least they remembered her, but what will they do once they realise that I'm dead? Cry? Thank the lord? Celebrate that I finally died, and they no longer have to deal with an 11 year old half-a-fairy committing suicide and screaming in the middle of the night because of a vision or nightmare. That they no longer have to deal with a half-demon? That they don't have to stress out over her anymore? Or wish I never died, and cry for a week and forget about me? Most likely forget about me and celebrate. She went to go and try to put a hand on Wanda, put her hand went straight through her.

Tears streamed down her cheeks. She began to cry. The little child pointed to thin air. "Raven." The small child said looking up at her mother and smiled.

"Where?" the two fairies said in unison and spun around to find no one there.

"There's no one there sweetie." Wanda said setting her child down in a high chair so she could feed her.

"Raven." The child said again and pointed to thin air again. Wanda became concerned.

"Castle, there's no one there. What are you pointing to?" Wanda looked into the space where Castle was pointing.

Raven walked closer to Castle. The child reached out an arm and smiled. Raven slowly raised her arm and grabbed the child's hand. Her hand didn't go through. Castle smiled. "Raven." Castle said again still holding Raven's hand.

"Juandissimo?" Wanda called.

"Yes? What is it?" he walked over to the two with two plates.

"Castle keeps saying Raven and pointing to thin air." She looked up at Juandissimo thinking that he will have the answer.

"That's weird, she's never done that before." He set the two plates down, one in front of Wanda and one in front of himself and sat down. "She's really close with her too, maybe she's seeing things. Young kids do that you know?" Juandissimo said as he ate some of his breakfast.

"You can really see me?" Raven said wide eyed. The child smiled and nodded. "But how?" Raven thought long and hard. "Wait, young kids don't know that lost souls exist, no one told them that there's no such thing as ghost. So you believe in them, which means you can see me." Raven said as she smiled at the child. "Hmm, I wonder?"

She went up to her room and tried to grab one of her spell books. But her hand went right through. She tried using her powers. She tried and tried and tried, but it was like her powers had vanished. She no longer had control of them. _This is hopeless. I'll never have my body back. Now, I'm going to be a lost soul for the rest of eternity. _ She sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands and began to cry. She hadn't fixed anything. That was probably because Cosmo wasn't in the city, he was probably in Fairy World, that's why Raven was a lost soul, and Wanda wasn't trying to leave Juandissimo, she only gave her, her memory back. She screwed up again. _I can't do anything right. Now I got what I wanted! To be dead! But this isn't what I had in mind. I wanted to be free in Heaven. Or is that just a Fairytale too like I am? _Raven fell to her knees and screamed. No one would be able to hear her anyways.

Castle crawled in the room. "How did you manage to get in here?" Raven walked over to Castle and picked her up. A flash of bright pink flashed and Castle began to snuggle closer in Raven's arms. Raven sat down on the floor and began to cry. Castle squirmed in Raven's arms, as she demanded to be put down. As Raven set her down, she crawled over to Raven's book shelf. She somehow managed to get up on the top shelf and get Raven's spell book down.

Castle sat at the top of the shelf waiting for Raven to come and put her on the ground. Raven walked over and picked up the small child, as Raven lowered herself to the ground, with Castle still in Raven's arms, Wanda walked in, calling Castle's name.

As soon as she turned the corner, she saw Castle floating in the air. "Mama" Castle said smiling.

"Castle! Are you- are you- are you flying?" Wanda said in disbelief. The child was much too young to be flying already.

Wanda walked over to Castle and grabbed her. "I can't believe you were flying!" Wanda swung Castle in the air.

"Raven." She pointed.

"Yes sweetie. This is Raven's room. Don't worry sweetheart, we'll find her today." Wanda said as she turned around to leave the room.

Castle squirmed out of her arms and walked over to Raven and sat at her feet. "Raven" Castle said again. Castle floated up in the air again. But not flying, nor levitating, but in Raven's arms.

"You're flying again!" Wanda said proudly. As she grabbed Castle again, but the small child wouldn't go to Wanda.

"No," Castle said.

Wanda looked confused. Castle snuggled closer to Raven. "Castle, I need you to flip through that spell book for me." Raven whispered into Castle's ear. The child nodded, Raven put her down on the floor. The child crawled over to the big book and turned to the first page.

Wanda look terrified, she rushed over to Castle and grabbed her. "Castle, that's not a good idea, I don't think Raven would like it if she knew you were playing with her things. Especially her spell books." Castle squirmed so much, to the point where she fell out of Wanda's arms.

Raven dived and Castle landed on her stomach, she knocked the air out of Raven, she was gasping for air. Castle giggled and quickly crawled over to the spells again. "Castle, no." Wanda walked over to her again.

"It okay. Raven." She pointed towards the space next to her and clapped.

"Turn the page." Raven whispered into Castle's ear. The child nodded and followed her orders.

"Castle," Wanda grabbed her by the wrist. Castle's eyes flashed of purple in the poor girls eyes. Scared. _Purple, what's purple? _Wanda thought to herself.

"Scared." The child whispered.

"Castle, do as I say and leave the book alone, or no TV for the rest of the day." Wanda threatened.

The child didn't move a muscle.

"A week." She still didn't move.

Wanda slowly let go and walked over to the bed and buried her head in her hands in defeat. Castle felt a little bad, but she had to help her sister.

She turned the page a few more times before she stopped and Raven glanced over the spells. She flipped a few more times. And few more times. "Mommy." Castle turned around and smiled as she patted the space beside her, wanting her to come sit beside her.

Wanda got up and picked her daughter up. She started to squirm. "No sweetie, stop. I'm just putting you on my lap." Castle nodded and stopped squirming. Wanda sat down and Castle turned the page to the big book. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Wanda whispered into her ear. Castle nodded.

"That one." Castle pointed to a spell and looked up at her mother. Wanda leaned closer to the book and read the spell aloud.

"Change my shape,

My soul is trapped,

Change my form,

And set me free,

This is not my body,

Nor my hair, feet or skin,

Change my body,

For this can't be me,

Give me strength, and wisdom,

Violet blue eyes and hair,

A cape to go with it,

Back to the shape of my soul,

I shall be free,

Fix my problems,

And a fairy I shall be." Wanda had a puzzled look, she looked over to Castle who just smiled and clapped.

Raven said it the same time Wanda did, but nothing had happened. Raven was still a lost soul. This doesn't make any sense! It was supposed to work. Why didn't it work?

Wanda kept reading it. "In order for this spell to work, you must have candles lit around in a circle. The book and yourself must be in the centre of that circle, must be done at night, otherwise, it won't work. All lights must be off, and the only one, who can use the spell, is the one who created the book, otherwise, your problem will become much worse than it already is. Side effects are change in attitude, same body but may not look the same. Change in height, speech, changes the way you look at things, very rare effect would be amnesia. Warning: Do not have anyone in the room while performing this spell." Wanda became worried. "Castle, you're not doing that spell. I don't even know why you would even look at that." Wanda stood up with Castle in her arms.

"It for Raven." Castle squirmed a bit.

"Sweetie, Raven isn't here." Wanda continued walking.

"Yeah, Raven there." She pointed over to the book. "We need candles" she said.

Wanda sighed. "Fine, I'll go get some candles." She walked out with Castle. Walking right past and ignoring Juandissimo. Wanda started walking faster and faster to the point where she was basically running around because Castle kept saying "Hurry mommy, hurry!"

Once they had around 20 candles, Wanda set them up so they were in a circle. She got a stand to place for the book. "There, it's all ready and set up for tonight. Is that better now?" Wanda laughed silently as she picked up her daughter who was sitting on Raven bed colouring in a colouring book.

"Yes mommy." Castle said snuggling closer to Wanda.

Time has passed quickly. It seems like it was only five minutes and then it was night. Wanda and Castle went into Raven's room to light the candles. After that, Wanda took Castle out of the room and went to watch a movie. And if nothing happened by the time the movie had ended, they would go search for Raven.

Later that night, they waited a couple hours after the movie to check to see if it worked. Wanda went up to the room to find nothing had happened. She blew out the candles and went to go tell Castle that it didn't work. Earlier that day, the twins told them to stay in the castle and not to bother them for the rest of the day. You could say they gave them "The day off"

Little did they know, they didn't read it all, "Must be done on full moon, or new moon" also, Raven went on a joy flight, so was out for the time being, so she was not home when Wanda and Castle set up the equipment for her.

Wanda walked into her room and grabbed her night gown and went into the bathroom to change. Once she came out, she found Juandissimo laying on the bed reading. "Going to bed too?" he looked up from his book.

"Uh... yes, but in another room." Wanda walked towards the door.

"But why? We are married, you do not need to sleep in another room, or in another bed." He put down his book.

"Because what we once had is over, and I'm tired of you always trying to win me over with your failed attempts. I don't love you anymore, and you should move on like I did. I love Cosmo, I always have and I always will. Juandissimo, you were a great guy, but you spent way too much time checking yourself out, you hardly paid any attention to me," she crossed her arms and walked out of the room. He was about to say something and argue, but then he closed his mouth. He knew she was right. He put his book away and turned off the lights and went to sleep.

Wanda went into Raven's room and slept in her bed. He half cried herself to sleep that night. She missed the birth of her own daughter. Well couldn't remember it. She was forced to marry someone she didn't love and had no clue where Cosmo was, Raven was gone, again, and Castle was seeing things. Her world started to fall apart. She imagined Cosmo lying in bed next to her. He had his arms wrapped tight around her, but that only made Wanda crying even harder.

_And all of this is my fault. I put myself in this mess; I have sunken so deep, that I can't get to the surface anymore. I'm like a lost soul, can't find my way. I brought this onto myself, and now I have to live with it. And I may never see Cosmo again. Ever again. _ And she drifted off to sleep with her last thoughts of Cosmo, hold her tight and keeping her safe. Never letting go. They would find each other. She could still hear his final words before they were separated forever. "Nothing can keep us apart for very long." He was right; she fell asleep with some hope in her heart. And she dreamt of him until the morning shine of the sun work her up. And the night had disappeared for what felt like for eternity.

(A/N: I felt like making this one a big cliff hanger. I still have so many ideas for this story; I was just going to make it into one big chapter like the 8th. But then laziness took over. I have a full 9 days to get the other chapters up too. PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing what you guys think! Oh and 760 views on Fun and Games. Thanks guys! I love seeing where the views are coming from! There's some from UK, US, Canada, Italy, New Zealand, Philippines, Australia. It's amazing! I write because you guys inspire me to!)


	12. Don't Leave

(A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had the whole week off, I just caught up in reading other stories, and playing Call of Duty, I still have so many ideas for this story. I've also been brainstorming for another story, of Cosmo and Wanda, about their childhood, but different from everyone else's story on how they first met, mine is completely the opposite of them, I will start that one later, but here, is the 12th Chapter! Thanks for the 900 views on the story!)

As Wanda rose from her night's sleep, she noticed something in the room she had fallen asleep in. She felt someone was there watching her. The pink-hair fairy got up and examined the room. She found nothing, which was odd; maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her again.

The fairy walked out the door, and down the long hall. She slowly opened the door to see if Juandissimo was still sleeping. Odd enough, he wasn't there.

"Miss me, my love?" Wanda jumped and spun around and closed the door.

"Oh, Juandissimo, I thought you would still be sleeping, I didn't want to wake you." Wanda leaned against the closed door.

"Wanda, my love, I always am up at 8, and work out for a few hours." He smiled, as he ripped off his shirt to reveal his muscles and abs.

"Okay," Wanda rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I thought we could go look for Raven today," Wanda opened the door once again and stepped in.

"Anything you wish." He bowed.

Wanda closed the door and god dressed, but she didn't wear her usually yellow tee-shirt with black pants. No, she wore a pink tee-shirt, with white pants and a black sweater, unzipped. And instead of her hair up, she let it fall to her shoulders. And she wore white slip on shoes. She took a hair brush and lightly brushed her hair off to one side. She looked at herself in the mirror. She gave herself a small smile as she stood up.

Wanda left the room and walked into her daughter's room. The young child was still sleeping. Wanda made her way towards the door, and just as she opened it, she could hear someone calling her name. "Momma?" she could hear.

Her smile got wider; she turned around and walked towards the infant. "Yes sweetie, Momma's right here." She took the child's hand. As she picked up the child, she started crying. "Is someone hungry?" the child shook her head. "What about sleepy?" Castle shook her head again. "Diaper change?" again, she shook her head. Castle began to cry again as she buried her head in her mother's shoulder. "Then what is it?" Wanda stroked her daughter's hair in a comforting way.

"I miss Raven." She began to say. Castle wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. Wanda walked out of the room and to the living room. She sat down with the child in her lap.

"I miss her too sweetie, don't worry, we will find her." Still holding Castle in her arms, the child rested her head on her mother's chest and lightly sobbed. Wanda lightly rocked back and forth, softly singing to the child to calm her down.

After a half hour, they had something to eat, "We will look for Raven after breakfast, okay sweetie?" Wanda told her daughter who was still in her arms. The child nodded.

"Alright, I made a list of places she might have gone." Juandissimo handed Wanda a list of places.

Wanda read them off: Anti-Fairy World, Earth, Fairy World, or Danza Delle Stelle.

"What's Danza Delle Stelle?" Wanda looked up.

"That was that beach when Raven attempted suicide. Or where you would remember it as where Raven and you almost got hit by the skidoo. Danza Delle Stelle is Italian for Dance of the Stars. (A/N: it really is, I googled it! Thank you internet!)

"Oh yeah, that beach. Wait, what did you just say?" Wanda looked at him with eyes wide and full of horror.

"Oh, uh, we don't know what you were fighting about, but she said something about our lives would be better if she wasn't in it. And she listed off all the terrible things that have happened to us when she was around. So she flew out to the ocean and tried to drown herself, but Anti-Cosmo saved her." Juandissimo walked to the living room and turned the TV on.

"Well, then do you think she might have tried it again the other night? When we fell asleep?" Wanda felt her stomach turn at the thought.

"She might have, with the things she's done in the past; it's hard to believe she wouldn't." He flipped through the TV channels.

Castle began to cry again. A flash of deep navy blue appeared in her eyes. Sadness, sorrow, hurt, and pain. "Don't worry, we will find her." Wanda whispered into Castle's ear. But that didn't stop her from crying. Wanda picked up her wand and pointed it to the TV and it turned off.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Juandissimo sprung up and turned around throwing his arms in the air.

"Not anymore, come on; let's go check up on the twins. You can stay here while Castle and I search for Raven." Wanda poofed the three of them into the twin's bedroom where they were talking about the big move they had to make.

"Why don't we bring them with us? They could probably help us." Juandissimo said, ignoring the two kids who heard him.

"Bring us where? Help with what?" Sam asked curiously with a smile on her face.

Wanda sighed, "Raven's gone. She's been gone for a few days now; Castle keeps pointing to thin air saying 'Raven' ever since this morning, I can't get her to stop crying." Wanda explained.

"We'd love to help! Wouldn't we Sarah?" Sam looked over her shoulder with an evil glare.

"Uh, yeah. It sounds like fun. Where exactly would she be? I saw her the other night. She appeared out of the fish bowl, I asked her where she was going, and she said, 'I'm going to make things right' and just disappeared." Sarah said giving them all the information she had.

"What did she mean by that? Did she say where she was going at all?" Wanda asked thinking of the past, thinking of what she could have possibly meant by 'making things right' killing herself? All this thinking was giving her a headache.

"No, that's all she said." Sarah said, looking a little guilty about not trying to get more information from Raven.

"Well, we have made a list of the possible places she could have gone. Let's start with Anti-Fairy World." Juandissimo said.

The two fairies raised their wands and poofed them outside of Anti-Cosmo's castle. They knocked a few times before a young little boy opened the door. He wore a black tee-shirt with a white skull covering most of the shirt. He wore long black pants and messy black hair. His smile grew as he saw the three fairies and two twins.

Sam liked his look, black and goth. Like hers. Sarah on the other hand, had different thoughts. She hated his look; she couldn't even stand to look at him. Wanda and Juandissimo didn't know what to think. They barely recognized him.

"Hey guys, come on in." He stepped aside as he let the five of them in. They followed him to a dark navy couch. "What can I do for you?" he said as he sat down across from them. "And where's Raven? And who's that cute little guy." He said, leaning forward to get a better look at the fairy baby.

"Her name's Castle." Wanda smiled as she got up and put Castle down beside Timmy.

"Hi Castle, my name's Timmy." He gave the child a smile. A quick flash a blue flashed in her silver eyes. Castle looked up at Wanda and then looked back down at the floor. "Whoa, is she okay? A flash of blue in her eyes, is that normal?" Timmy looked up at Wanda.

"Yes, she just misses Raven; she's been gone for a while now. The two were very close. She's been crying all morning. The other day, she pointed to a space in the room. Saying that it was Raven." Timmy picked Castle up and put her in his lap. The child rested her head on his chest; Timmy began to rock back and forth like Wanda has done earlier.

"Raven left? Where would she go?"

"We don't know, we're checking everywhere we thought she would go. This is the first place on our list. We thought she might have been here." Sarah explained.

"Timothy! Are you ready to go?" a voice called out. Footsteps be heard, coming down the stairs.

"Uh, yeah. Just give me a minute." He called back.

"Well, hurry up, we don't want to be late now do –" he stopped midsentence when he noticed the unexpected guests sitting on the couch. "What are you doing here? Let me guess, the child's missing again isn't she?" the six nodded their heads. Anti-Cosmo pinched the bridge of his nose to prevent a headache from coming. "How did I know? That girl is nothing but trouble." Anti-Cosmo's eyes went straight to the infant in Timmy's lap. "And who's this little one?" he picked up the child.

"Her name's Castle." Timmy explained.

Fear was in her eyes, he could sense it, along with a flash of dark blue. "Such a cute child." He handed Castle back to Wanda. "Come along Timothy, we must be on our way now. Anti-Wanda's been quite cranky lately, we shall not bother her." Timmy got up, as the others have as well. "Let us know if you find her." Wanda nodded and poofed them back to Fairy World.

"Hey, if Wanda had her child, doesn't that mean Anti-Wanda will have Anti-Castle soon too?" Timmy looked up.

"Indeed, I think she may be pregnant with the infant now, it would explain her mood swings, and odd cravings. She threw a bloody table lamp at me last night." He said, as they walked out the door and to Fairy World as well.

"Next on the list is Fairy World, but it's so boring here, where would she go?" Sam exclaimed.

"There's certain spots she likes to go to." Wanda said as they floated everywhere. "Not here either. Hmm, well, let's do earth last, now let's go to Danza Delle Stelle." The fairies waved their wands and appeared at an empty beach. They searched everywhere, the cliff, the water, the beach. She was nowhere to be found.

Last but not least, they went to earth. They searched high and low. "I can't believe she's not anywhere!" Wanda said. Castle jumped out of her arms and flew off; she knew they would chase her. She flew to the city overlook. Castle almost screamed at what she saw.

"Raven!" Castle screamed as she raced over to Raven's body. Castle snuggled up to Raven's cold, soulless body.

Once Wanda, Juandissimo and the twins were at the top as well, they noticed something that Castle had failed to notice. Raven wasn't breathing. Wanda rushed by Castle, Wanda put a hand on Raven's neck to check her pulse. Nothing.

Wanda turned her phone into a phone and dialed Anti-Cosmo's number.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end said. "Who's this?"

"It's Wanda." She said flatly.

"Wanda? What is it that you need?" his voice sounded annoyed.

"Raven's dead." Wanda couldn't hold back any longer and started to cry.

There was no answer.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss, Wanda." Anti-Cosmo said. She heard him whispering something, he must have been telling Timmy. "We will stop by later." He hung up. Wanda slowly lowered the phone, before she could turn it back to her wand, it slipped out of her hand. She fell to her knees.

The twins rushed to Wanda's side. Both girls could tell she was crying, the girls wrapped their arms around Wanda, both girls on opposite sides, Castle floated and sat down in her lap, Juandissimo walked over and massaged her shoulders. Wanda held the girls close, thinking if she let go of them, they would be gone, just like Raven.

Silence. All you could hear was Wanda sobbing. The wind blew lightly, picking up a piece of paper in its tracks. Sarah grabbed the piece of paper floating along with the wind. As she read it, she didn't understand it.

"Wanda, do you know what this means?" Sarah handed Wanda the worn out piece of paper. Wanda read it slowly.

"I don't know what it means, but I know what it is. It's a spell." Wanda started to calm down. "She risked her life, for the sake of Fairy world." Wanda whispered, the girls couldn't hear her. But they brushed it off like it was nothing.

"What about her body? What are we going to do about it?" Sam asked.

"Burry it. I just hope she's up there, with her sister." Wanda looked up at the sky, it began to rain.

They heard something; it was as quiet and soft as the wind. Like a whisper. The wind was strong; Wanda couldn't make out the words, but she could tell it was a chant. It repeated itself over and over again. Getting louder with each word said. She recognized the chant. It was the one in the book.

_Change my shape,_

_My soul is trapped,_

_Change my form,_

_And set me free,_

_This is not my body,_

_Nor my hair, feet or skin,_

_Change my body,_

_For this can't be me,_

_Give me strength, and wisdom,_

_Violet blue eyes and hair,_

_A cape to go with it,_

_Back to the shape of my soul,_

_I shall be free,_

_Fix my problems,_

_And a fairy I shall be._

"What's that noise?" The girls said in unison, both hugging Wanda tighter.

"It's a chant." There was a blinding flash, all looked away, as the chant continued to get louder and louder. The wind became stronger; it became to rain as a storm was coming closer and closer. The wind whistling in their ears and the thunder deafening them.

As the blinding light became thinner and thinner, the wind died down and the rain had stopped. The twins were the first to look, as Wanda was still looking away. She heard the two girl gasp and Castle screaming Raven's name. Wanda slowly opened her eyes, and slowly turned to where the light used to be.

There was a tall figure standing by the cliff over look, wearing a black cape. But she wasn't in her usual clothes. She wore a light blue tee-shirt that went down to her mid thigh, white Capri pants. She wore a gold belt, she had long violet hair going down to her mid back, her shoes where black sneakers. She had bracelets going up both of her arms, and a silver heart-shaped locket. The girl's eyes were closed.

"Raven?" Wanda called out. Tears streaming down both her cheeks.

(A/N: I own, Robin, the chants and curses, the book titles and summaries, and the beach, and Castle, I own Sam and Sarah. I own the story, and I half own Raven because I changed her so much. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story, it's shorter than the other ones I know, but I got too distracted. REVIEW PLEASE!)


	13. I wish

FOP Chapter 13

(A/N: I need more reviews. I need 3 reviews before I upload chapter 14. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have 2 other stories to write for also, and a lot of homework. I have millions of ideas, but I can't sit down and focus long enough to write a chapter. Anyways, here's the next chapter.)

"Raven?" Wanda said her eyes went wide and full of hope and joy.

Raven turned her head slightly, just enough to see everyone staring at her, with their mouths open, their jaws almost hitting the ground. "That would be my name," she said coldly. She turned back and faced the city.

Wanda jumped up standing on her two feet. Tears in her eyes, just a few minutes ago was her daughter's dead body laying there, soulless, and now there she was standing a few feet away, alive.

Sam and Sarah stood there, completely speechless, not believing a thing they saw. Castle sat on the ground, not having a clue what just happened, and Juandissimo acted like nothing happened.

After a few moments, Raven turned around, revealing her full body, and not the back of her black cloak. Her eyes were staring at the ground, not looking up at Wanda, her hands clenched in fists, ready to throw a punch at anyone who dares to touch her.

Tears now flowing down Wanda's cheeks, a small smile formed on her lips. Her hands together, she quickly wiped away a tear flowing down her cheek.

Raven looked up; looking at everyone, complete silence, the only thing you could possibly hear was the wind.

"What happened? I thought you were dead, and now you're standing in front of us alive. Are you like a spirit or something?" Sam asked, breaking the silence as she stepped towards Raven.

"A spell, that's what happened. I came back to life. Those spells, chants, and curses, only work if said by me, or someone who can work spells, so that would mean only Anti-Raven and I can use them, since there are no wizards or witches alive." Raven said, eyeing Sam.

"Oh," she backed up, standing beside Sarah again. Sarah looked up at her confused.

"Why is it only you and Anti-Raven and not anyone else?"

"Because I am a half-a-fairy, I am special and gifted with things fairies can't do. I'm different," Raven's eyes narrowed as she spoke to Sarah.

Raven took her eyes off of Sarah and looked at Wanda. The smile never left her face, her eyes were filled with hope once again. Raven forced a smile on her face, but it vanished just as fast as it arrived. She looked away and walked over to a nearby tree and put her right hand on it and leaned against it. Raven put her back against the tree and slides down and sat on the ground.

Wanda rushed over to Raven's side. She knelt down beside Raven, and put a hand on her shoulder. Raven looked up and saw a small smile on the fairies lips. Raven put her hand on top of Wanda's. Raven gave her a smile back, before Wanda knew it, Raven's arms were wrapped tight around Wanda.

Shock appeared on the fairy's face, it took her a few seconds to realise what was going on, and returned the hug. Raven pulled back to reveal tears in her eyes. Castle walked over, falling down a few times. She finally reached Raven and put her two tiny hands on Raven's arms. Raven turned to see Castle standing there and a smile, Raven picked the child up and sat her down on her lap, back against the tree, and knees up to prevent the child from falling backwards.

A couple hours has passed, everyone visiting and talking, laughing and joking. Raven stayed in the same spot, she hasn't moved much. She looked up and saw everyone having a good time, and a small smile began to form on her lips. Until a sharp pain formed in her stomach, she tried her best not to scream. So far so good, until the pain got more and more painful with each breath she took. She clenched onto her stomach and clenched her teeth tight to prevent sound from getting out.

Raven stood up hoping the pain would slowly disappear, but it just worse. She bent over wrapping both arms around her waist. Wanda turned around and saw Raven, she moved slowly towards her and reached out a hand, still moving slowly, she was just a few feet away.

Raven let out a scream and fell to the ground, one hand on her stomach, and one rested on the ground. She started to breath heavier and she started sweating. Wanda began to move faster. Raven's head shot up when she heard footsteps. Raven put a knee on the ground to balance her and raised the hand that was resting on the ground. "Stop, don't come closer!" Raven yelled, but Wanda kept walking closer.

With the little energy Raven had, she put up her shield and Wanda ran into it and fell down. Wanda got up and crawled up to shield and put both hands on it. Raven let out another scream, the pain was now working its way up to her chest. Raven leaned back on the tree and as the shield fell down, so did she.

Wanda stayed where she was. "I can't stay much longer." Raven chocked up, letting out another piercing scream, she fell to the ground, with her back on the ground, and eyes squeezed shut trying to take the pain away. She curled up into a ball, once she saw that they were getting closer, she put up her shield again causing Wanda to run into it again.

This time Wanda started banging her fists on the shield and yelling Raven's name. Raven got up and walked over to the side of the cliff that was overlooking a forest. Before she jumped she mouthed "I'm sorry" and "Good bye" before she did a front flip into the forest, after she jumped her shield vanished. Leaving Wanda sitting there wondering what just happened.

Juandissimo and the children walked over to Wanda, Castle sat where Raven once was. They could just barely hear her scream. What was happening to her? Maybe the spell was only temporary, and didn't last forever. Maybe her body was disappearing and her soul couldn't get out. It could be anything, but one thing is for sure, she's not coming back.

Nobody dared to speak, everyone, except for Wanda, got up and began to leave. Juandissimo put a hand on Wanda's shoulder before he followed the twins and Castle, leaving Wanda alone for a bit. Without saying anything, they knew that's what she wanted.

Wanda's P.O.V

What just happened? Why wouldn't she let me help her? The spell was probably temporary, like everything seems to be right now. If it's' not a temporary spell, I wonder if she'll come back. But why wouldn't she tell us if it was temporary, maybe it's somewhere in the spell book?

I jumped up, that little hope I had left, before I felt I had none, but now it feels like that's what's keeping me going. I have to find that book surely it will say something in there. I wonder how long I've been sitting there for. Maybe they went back home.

I lifted my wand up, and poofed myself home, I appeared in the living room. I didn't see any sigh on Juandissimo, Castle, or Raven here. Castle and Juandissimo are probably with the twins. Now to find that book.

I walked up the stairs and to Raven's room. I was standing just outside of it, wondering if she would have come here. No, she wouldn't have, unless she came to get that book too! I opened the door, slowly and carefully. I had my back towards the room, I walked in and slowly closed the door, and I turned around, only to find the room empty. It looked as if no one was ever here.

My mouth dropped open, I ran around the room, hoping to find some trace that this was Raven's room. Did I take a wrong turn? Maybe I'm in the wrong room. No I can't be, Raven's room is a few doors down from mine, and only one away from Castle's. It even said "Raven" above the door. I spun around a few times looking around the room. I moved the bed with the white bed sheets, and opened a secret door. I know Raven hides something's in here.

Nothing. Just cobwebs. I ran to the closet, only to find it empty, I stepped out of the closet, and just as I began to close the door, I noticed something popping out from beneath the wall on my right, it looked white, but it was a fabric, a fabric that Raven's clothes are made out of.

I bent down and grabbed the end, I lightly tugged on it, but nothing happened. I stood there examining the wall, how does a fairy open it? Surely Raven used her powers. If she never once came here, how did she have time to do this? Or did she even do this? With the amount of pain she was in, she was barely able to keep up her shield for a minute, how would she be able to move a wall?

I placed my hands on the wall, moving them around, tapping on the wall seeing if there was something that opened it up. After a few minutes of trying I gave up. I stepped back a few feet. I grabbed the fabric again, this time pulling harder. All of a sudden the wall opened and everything poured out on top of me. I found a way to the surface and climbed out of the closet.

I was disappointed when all I found was her clothes, and my hair curler. I've been looking for this. As I looked through the pile, I found Juandissimo's weights, and Castle's teddy bear Raven got her. It was Castle's favourite one. She refused to go to sleep without it. Not only that, but I found my favourite dress, and Juandissimo's wand? Castle's doll, my photo album, and my phone. I was wondering where all of these went! But how did they end up here? And why? And why our most valuable items?

I grabbed all of the things I found I brought them to the living room, and set them on the coffee table. I walked to my room but stopped when I came across something strange. I turned to my left and saw a picture. In that picture were me, Raven, and a place where the male would be. That spot was empty, and there was enough room for another person, it looked like there used to be someone there. I took the picture down and took it with me. I stared at the picture until I arrived at my room.

I set it down on the dresser and opened my closet. Clothes were hanging, and shoes lined up neatly. I tore apart the closet looking for something similar to the one in Raven's room. But I didn't find anything. I thought that the fabric sticking out was too obvious. Raven's good with hiding things, so she didn't do it. Or she wanted me to find it. But why were our things in there? No note, no message, nothing.

I started cleaning up my mess, neatly putting everything back the way it was before I tore it apart. As soon as I finished, I heard a poof in the living room, followed by someone calling my name, and someone screaming. A happy scream, I take it Castle found her doll and teddy bear.

I walk out of the room and down the stairs, smiling as I did so, looking at the ground and looking back up when I was at the bottom of the stairs. Castle came running up to me with her doll and teddy bear. She had the cutest smile on her face. "Look mommy! I found Cassey and Ted!" she said excitedly, jumping up and down.

I couldn't help but smile, I don't think I could've had a bigger smile. I bent down so I was around Castle's height. "Yes sweetie, I found them." She threw her arms around me.

"Where were they mommy?" she asked still jumping up and down.

"They were in Raven's room; you must have left them there the other day when you were in there." I said softly. And of course, as little as she is, she bought it, forgetting that she never had them with her when she was in there.

"Where on earth did you find my wand? Oh, and here's yours." He tossed my wand at me. Since he "lost" his, he asked to use mine. Of course I didn't care; I didn't really use mine anyways.

"Come with me." I told him, I figured I should tell him, after all, it's not a secret.

He followed me to Raven's room, when I looked back at him, I could tell he thought this had nothing to do with the question he asked about his wand. "Raven's room? Why here?" he said puzzled.

"There's something you should see." I opened the door, behind it, the walls were white, and it matched the carpet. If you weren't careful enough, you could walk into a wall. That's how bright it was, I couldn't even tell where the walls were, and it looked like the walls extended forever and never stopped.

I walked over to the closet, he followed close behind. I opened it; all that was left was white capes. I grabbed a cape and put it on.

"Amigo, you look exactly like Raven. Except for your pink hair." He laughed.

"It fits perfectly too." I added.

"So this is where you found all that stuff?" he picked up a cape and also put it on. He had the hood down. Once he had it on, he exaggeratedly put his hood up. Doing his Raven impression.

"I am Raven! If you don't do what I say, I'll cast a spell on you!" he stuck his hands out and wiggled his fingers pretending to use magic. I could help but laugh. He put his hood down.

"You look good in that cape, with the hood down." I walked in the closet, stepping on the pile of capes, I face the wall, and it was still open. I stepped inside of it; I pulled out my wand to use to light. "Juandissimo, you might want to see this." I said, just a little louder than a whisper. Never once taking my eyes off of what was before me.

Juandissimo came in; I stood there like a statue, mouth wide open. Juandissimo walked in, as soon as he saw what I saw, he stopped immediately, frozen in place almost. "I didn't know this was here." He said, breaking the silence.

"It's been here this entire time, and we didn't even know it." I added it; I almost dropped my wand when I first saw it. "You don't think...?" I turned to face him.

"No, it couldn't be. Or could it? What if...?" he started.

"You really think that? I think we should explore this a little." A smile started to form on my lips.

"What about Castle?" he asked concerned.

"We can bring her along." I walked out pass him. He ran after me.

"But we won't fit in." He started to talk me out of it. But at this point, I don't think he can. I picked up Castle.

"Hey sweetie, do you want to go on an adventure?" I asked her, making it sound more fun and interesting for her.

"Yeah!" she threw her arms up.

"Let's go." I walked out and back to Raven's room where the entrance to that unbelievable place was.

"Don't you think that it might be a little, oh I don't know, dangerous?" he jumped in front of me.

"Don't be silly, I don't think this would be here if it was dangerous. Besides," I stated, stepping aside so I was standing beside him. "Think of all the answers we could get! This is the answer to all of our problems." And I backed away into the darkness, until I couldn't see him anymore.

...

Anti-Fairy World

...

Timmy's P.O.V.

(This is after Wanda called Anti-Cosmo and told him that Raven's dead. Before Raven's soul went back into her body.)

"Dead? Wh- what do you mean she's dead!" I practically screamed.

"Wanda found Raven. Err- her body. She wasn't breathing. I'm sorry Timothy, she's dead. Once you're dead, there's no coming back." He put his phone back into his coat pocket. "Come now Timothy, we have a lot to do today. Many things we must get done before dawn." He started to walk away, I just stayed in place. Still trying to make sense of what I heard. "I know you lost one of your fairies, but we must move on sooner or later. And sooner is much better than later." He turned around.

"You don't understand. She wasn't just one of my fairies! She was my best friend. You can't just move on after you hear that your best friend died!" I raised my voice. I felt the tears starting to fall. "It's not that easy. Especially if you had a close relationship with that person. It may be easy for you, but it feels like part of me died. It feels like, like, like" I couldn't find the right word to use.

"Yes, yes, yes, I know what it feels like to lose someone close to you." He rolled his eyes. He grabbed my wrist and began to drag me.

I yanked my arm free. "It feels like you want to have gone back in time to do whatever you could to stop them from dying." I took a few deep breaths before I spoke again. "How'd you feel if Anti-Wanda died?" I asked a little softer.

"Why would you ask such a thing? You're saying it like a threat. Like you will go and kill her, just so I feel your pain." I could see the fear in his eyes. "I suppose, if she were to die, I'd feel like there's no point in living. I'd wish I would have spent more time with her, or be there for her more." He looked down like he was ashamed.

"It's not too late for you to do that. You should be like that with her every day, like she is going to die tomorrow. You still have that chance, but I'm too late." I looked down not wanting him to see me cry. "I always have been too late with things. Important or not." The tears began to fall. My knees gave out and I fell to the ground. Anti-Cosmo rushed over to help me up.

"You're never too late. You always saved the fairies, and always messed up my plans, and every other evil villain that tried to destroy or take over something." He tried to comfort me.

"But that's because everyone expected me to. They all counted on me. But this time I failed." I looked around Anti-Fairy World. "Now if fairies ever take charge again, I might lose Cosmo and Wanda." I started crying harder.

"No one expected you to save anyone when you first got Cosmo and Wanda." He said in a soothing voice.

"That's because I was 10. What 10 year-old can save the world? No one expected me to save the world because I was just a 10, with buck teeth and a silly pink hat. After the first time I saved the world, they expected me to continue it. But now I let them down. I can't even remember how I did it." I pulled my knees to my chest.

"That's because you're special. You can't save them now, because you're not in Fairy World, they aren't telling you to do something. And also because you're under my care, and I will not let you ruin this. It went so smoothly, it was too easy." He smiled evilly showing his fangs.

"The only people who ever told me to do something about it were Jorgen, and Raven. And occasionally Cosmo and Wanda. It was mostly Raven that kept me going. She always had faith in me, Cosmo and Wanda did too, I knew it, and just by the way they acted when they helped. But Raven gave me hope, kept me going. She always gave me plans, now that she's gone, I don't know what to do. I feel lost. Worthless, not wanted." I slowly stood up. And turned away from him.

"When you do something, keep her in mind. And think, 'do it for her.' Or 'what would Raven do?' that should keep you going." He said with another wicked smile.

I let out a sigh, "I suppose, but it's not the same."

"Can we get going now?" I nodded and we took off.

...

Later that night, Anti-Cosmo made supper for a change. I guess he did it to give Anti-Wanda a break. He must have taken my advice, because I have never seen him cook before. I'm sitting in my room with my music blasting to heavy rock music. I have a piece of glass in my hand, I took it when I was in the kitchen watching Anti-Cosmo cook for a bit. He broke a glass; I told him I'd clean it up for him. That's when I took a piece of glass.

I held it in both hands as I examined it; I lightly touched the edge, its sharp enough to cut the tip of my finger, even if I barely touch it. I placed it on my fore-arm, just barely touching my skin, and dragged it across my skin.

I felt a pain in my arm; it felt like my skin was burning. Blood dripped from my arm and onto my floor; it's a good thing that my floor is black. I sat there, staring at my cut. What's the point of living, when your best friend/girl friend, is dead. Yeah sure, there's other fish in the sea, it's not the end of the world. You'll move on. Have those people ever gone through what they're talking about? Have they ever lost someone really close to them? By the sounds of things, I don't think so. You can't just move on after something like this. To be able to forget about them, the only possible way would be to get some of Jorgen's Forget-a-sin. Even wishing, I wouldn't be able to get it.

I get lost in my thoughts. Just thinking about her being dead, I even told her, she wasn't going to die. There's nothing to be scared about. That's the first time I was wrong on something. I can't believe she's gone. Forever.

I feel the tears fall; I jump when I hear the door open. I pull my sweater on, but not fast, just casually. I see Anti-Wanda. She walked over to my stereo and turns it down, and then she walks over to my bed and sits down beside me.

"I heard about Raven." She said as she put an arm around me. I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded slightly. "It must be hard. Losing someone that close to you. Must be like losing an actual family member." She put both arms around me and held me close. Slightly rocking back and forth. She knew I'd be crying.

I started to sob; I got louder and louder until I heard the radio off, and a sweet melody she was singing. I couldn't hear the words, but I heard the rhythm and her voice. But I didn't understand the words. It was soothing, and relaxing. Reminding me of what Wanda does to me sometimes. Not often, not as often as I'd like.

She ran her fingers through my hair; I stopped crying and focused on the words. I felt someone sit on the other side of me. I turned my head to see Anti-Cosmo sitting there. I didn't even hear him come in. He smiled at me, a fanged smile. Then he joined in and sang with Anti-Wanda. He put an arm around me too; soon, both of his arms were wrapped around me like Anti-Wanda's. I began drifting off to sleep. I could still hear them singing. It was a beautiful song, it made me feel relaxed. It made me think that they were singing me to my death. To my last breath. I felt them lifting me up and placing me in my bed under my covers, but I still felt their presence. I don't think they left or at least for a while. I felt one of them lying down beside me, I guess it was Anti-Wanda, I doubt Anti-Cosmo would do anything like that.

I slowly opened my eyes, the one who was lying beside me, believe or not, was Anti-Cosmo. I turned my head the other direction to see Anti-Wanda standing there, looking at both of us. I turned my head back to Anti-Cosmo, he flashed a smile. I liked his smile, mostly because I liked to see his fangs. I rested my head against his arm and fell asleep again. I felt his other arm wrap around my body, it felt like something Anti-Wanda would do, not him. I heard whispering, but I was too tired to open my eyes. I felt Anti-Wanda lay down next to me. For a couple of evil Anti-fairies that try to destroy earth and take over fairy world, they are very loving, and understanding. I didn't think that was possible for someone as evil as them, especially Anti-Cosmo.

I was glad they were like this, if they weren't I'd probably be in their donjon right now. Or I wouldn't be very happy. I'd be terrified, or maybe this is just a dream, and when I wake up, it will actually be Cosmo and Wanda sleeping next to me, and Raven will still be alive. I just wish this were a dream...

(A/N: YeS! Chapter 13! I'm thinking of creating a story, yes another one. But this one will be combined with other stories, not my stories but YOUR stories. If you want me or will let me use your story to combine them, PM me and tell me what story I can use, or if you want a specific part in it. Or if you want to make up a character, just PM me and I'll see what I can do. And if I use your story I will give you the credit for it. I will put your name in it saying the story belongs to you, so if you want me to use any of your stories or if you want to make up a character, or anything just PM me and I will read your story, and add it to make a new one, I will PM you and send you the link to save you time when I am done with the first chapter, and if you have any ideas or anything let me know, okay? Awesome

How does a concert sound for the last chapter? After that chapter I will have an epilogue, and after the epilogue I will probably have a sequel let me know what you think of a concert, it will have Raven, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Anti-Cosmo and Juandissimo in it. They will all have songs that they'll sing and all, I have it all planned out. Everything, the song order, who's singing what, and all. The last chapter if I do, do a concert, it will probably be your favourite chapter in the book. That chapter would be amazing, it will be full of romance, comedy, and it will be a very very happy ending. I just want to know what you guys think of it if you think it's a good idea or not.

5 REVIEWS! I NEED 5 REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP!))


End file.
